Our Scars Remind Us That The Past Is Real
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life just stumbled back into the picture, after five years? But what if she didn't remember you? And maybe she just so happened to have a few 'problems' hot on her tail, determinded to stop at nothing to get revenge.
1. Unfortunate Events

**A.N:**_ Okay guys, despite what this looks like, it really isn't a new story! I've had this posted on my other account (which name I will keep undisclosed for certain reasons) for quite some time (for certain reasons which I really can't say), but I think it will get both update more frequently, and also more readers, if I post it onto my main account. And I've also come to the conclusion that if certain people don't like it (the reason I posted it on a different account, long story), well then, they can get over it. Harsh but true... haha, sorry! Anyway, seventeen (and 1/2) chapters are already written, so updates should be fairly frequent. This story is really personal for me, because it's kind of a situation I'm dealing with *yes, it's been going on for a year now... argh*, I've only dramatize it so as to make it a little more interesting and such. Anyway, depending on the amount of reviews I get, I may update tomorrow or even tonight *more likely tomorrow, though*. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter :) Enjoy & review, please :)_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, if I owned Camp Rock, I would've ditched FF a long time ago._

* * *

**[Shane's P.O.V.]**

"Come on guys, let's just hurry up and finish these stupid errands!" I yelled at my band mates, Nate and Jason, who were trailing far behind. Actually, if it wasn't for Jason trying to point out some "rare" kind of bird, Nate would be keeping up with me. And yes, I think I just gave our identity away. If you're wondering, you're probably right. We're Connect 3, the hottest band around the world right now, #1 on the charts. But we still have to do our dumb errands, even with how insanely famous we are. It just wasn't fair. We were so rich, why couldn't we just pay someone to do our dirty work? But Nate had insisted that it would "look good for the press". I don't get why he cares so much what the fans think; they'll turn on us in a second if we screw up in the least. But anyway, enough with my annoyed rambling, and back to the present situation.

"Jason, come on, we'll look for the 'good birds' again later, okay?" Nate was saying, trying to pull our friend into the bank, which was our next stop. "Oh my gosh Jason, no, get off of there right now! No, we do _not_ climb street posts to get to any bird, I don't care how rare it is!" Nate cried, grabbing Jason's leg and pulling him down. Jason frowned, turning to face Nate with a pouting expression on his face. I rolled my eyes and marched moodily inside the bank. They'd catch up, and plus if anyone caught sight of us - that was if they could recognize us despite our disguises - I didn't want to be anywhere near Jason and his freakish obsession with birds. I could only imagine the headlines, "Connect 3 climbs street posts to go bird-watching?" That seemed like a sure way to loose our fans. At the sound of the door opening, I glanced behind me to see Nate dragging Jason into the bank. I breathed a sigh of relief, only to almost collide with a girl that was walking past, carrying a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, catching the girl's wrist as she tripped, trying to keep the coffee from spilling and trying to catch her balance. I heard Nate snort from behind me, but I ignored him. My eyes slid over the girl's expression, noting her long, straight brown hair, and her big brown eyes, and she was wearing a black mini dress that had a pink design running down it, a shiny sliver mini-jacket (I can never remember what they are called) with blue leggings underneath, and boots. I shivered, wondering why I felt so odd all the sudden. The girl stared at me blankly, before glancing down at my hand, which still rested on her arm. Blinking, looking confused, she pulled her hand away, giving me a strange look before continuing on her way. I frowned at her strange behaviour, then shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing.

"Nice, man. Real smooth." Nate clapped me on the back, grinning at my near disaster, "Next time, why don't you make sure you bowl her over completely?" I shrugged off his hand, shooting an frustrated look at him before rolling my eyes.

"Bug off, Nate. I wasn't paying attention, that's all. But she obviously wasn't either." Nate groaned, but I continued on without worrying about him. Sure, after Camp Rock, for a while I'd kept my cool, but after I'd lost contact with Mitchie... I just didn't care anymore. Mitchie was everything I wanted, and within the short span of only a day, I'd lost her. She never called back, never emailed... it was as if she'd just disappeared off the face of the Earth or something. Well, if she didn't want anything to do with me, then I didn't care about her either. Who was I trying to kid? It was killing me that she wasn't responding to any of my calls or emails. Well, I used to email her, until one day I received a message back telling me her email had expired. I guess she really didn't want to deal with me. I only wish I knew why she'd blown me off.

"Shane. Shane!" Nate's hand smacked my shoulder harshly, and I spun around, realizing he'd been calling me for the past minute. "Get your head out of la la land, we're next in line!" I frowned at him, sighing, and ran my hand through my hair. Where had that girl gone? Oh, there she was; she'd obviously set her coffee down somewhere, and now she was holding onto a file of papers, heading over towards the line. I smiled cockily at her; I don't know what I was thinking, because I hadn't even looked at a girl ever since Mitchie had cut me off, but I just felt some kind of strange attraction towards her. Like I'd seen her somewhere before. The girl ignored me, marching up to the assistant that was helping the person in front of me, and handing her the papers.

"Caitlyn says she wants you to look over these when you get the chance. Thanks Mary!" She said cheerfully, a content smile on her face. The assistant - I'm guessing her name was Mary? - nodded, returning the grin.

"Thanks. I'll get right on it when I'm finished with these customers. It's kind of hectic since we're a little short, you know, since there's only us three working here today. Not many people are willing to work on the holidays, it seems." Mary replied kindly, as if the girl was mentally slow or something. I frowned; the girl looked fine, why would Mary be talking to her as if she was a child? She was obviously in the twenties or something, at least show her some respect. The girl, however, didn't seemed phased by Mary's obvious phoniness. She only gave Mary another brief smile before turning around and walking back in the direction of the offices. I almost had a crazy, insane desire to go after her and get her name - it was driving me insane, my brain was screaming at me to get it, but I just couldn't put my finger on why she was so familiar - just so I'd at least satisfy my curiosity, and maybe my brain would stop. But I just stared after her as she entered one of the small offices, nodding her head at whoever was inside.

"Next!" Nate shoved me forwards, towards Mary. She'd finished with the other customers and was motioning for us to come forwards. "How may I help..." She trailed off, her eyes widening. I heard the bank's bell 'ding' as the door was opened, but I ignored it, not bothering to turn around.

"Get on the ground!" Whoever had just walked in gave a shout, and I spun around to see five people, all dressed in black and wearing masks, pointing their guns at the customers' direction. I stared at them in shock, too stunned to do anything other then stare. "Hey, punk, get down, I said! Do you want me to shoot you?" One man roared, swinging his gun dangerously at me. Nate's eyes widened and he grabbed onto my sleeve, pulling me down to the ground where he and Jason were all ready crouching.

"What are you, crazy, dude? Do you want to get shot?" Nate hissed angrily, keeping a firm hold on my wrist to make sure I wasn't going to try anything stupid, "Are you so self-confident - or should I say arrogant - that you think they wouldn't shoot you? 'Cause people like them don't care if we're Connect 3 or not." Of course I knew that, but I'd frozen in terror. _This_ was part of the reason I'd argued that we should have someone else run our errands for us.

Just then, the girl walked out of the office, followed by a blonde, curly-haired, petite girl, which I assumed was Caitlyn, considering Mary had said that there were only three people working today, and the mystery girl had said "Caitlyn". Both girls' eyes widened in shock at the five masked men in the bank.

"Get down, blondie!" The same man that had shouted at me yelled at Caitlyn, and quickly obeyed. When the other girl made a move to follow, though, he pointed the gun at her, causing her to freeze. "No, not you. You stay right there." He ordered, stepping forwards until he was face to face with her. "You thought you could hide, didn't you? You didn't think I would find you, but you were wrong." Slowly, he lifted the gun, resting it against her head. She flinched, looking terrified.

"Who are you? What do you want? And what are you talking about?" She asked, her voice sounding small, and I felt a sudden urge to protect her. Nate saw me try to crawl forwards, and with a sharp jerk sent me back to the ground.

"Don't even think about it." He hissed in my ear, shaking his head ever so slightly. I flashed him a nasty look before returning my attention to the girl. What did he want with her? In one swift motion, he reached up and pulled the mask over his head, revealing his face. The girl ran her eyes over him, her eyes showing no hint of recognition.

"Look familiar?" The man jeered, raising his eyebrows. The girl cowered back, shaking her head, the befuddlement clear in her eyes. I heard Caitlyn give a gasp, and suddenly she was pushing to her feet, and Mary was running over to the girl, grabbing her hand and stepping in front of her, as if to protect her.

"What do you want?" Caitlyn's voice was dangerously low, and she'd stepped in front of both Mary and the girl, a horrified yet determined look on her face. "Why don't you just leave her alone?" The man grinned, moving around Caitlyn and pushing Mary away, causing her to fall to the ground, biting her lip as pain probably shot up her arm; she'd fallen straight on it, and it had been bent at a weird angle when she fell. Now she groaned, touching her arm gingerly and wincing, staring up at the unmasked man in plain terror. Caitlyn, however, wasn't giving up yet. She grabbed the man's arm, shoving him away from the girl, who was cowering up against the wall, trying to comprehend what was happening. The man staggered, regained his balance, and laughed.

"You really want to try to push me around, blondie? I've got a gun, and I don't mind using it on you!" He snapped, advancing towards her. Caitlyn backed up, holding up her hands, clearly afraid. I heard Nate give a small gasp from beside me, but I ignored him, my eyes fixed on the horrifying scene in front of us.

"No!" The shout came from the girl, who rushed forwards to protect her friend. "Leave her alone!" She cried, throwing her arm in front of Caitlyn. "Just tell us what you want! Money?" She rushed, ignoring Caitlyn's attempts to push her behind her. The man gave another one of his jeering laughs.

"Oh no. Money isn't worth much to me. It's my revenge I want." Mary groaned from her position on the floor, and the girl's eyes flickered briefly from her to Caitlyn, then us, and then back to the man.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice small and very frightened. The man smiled, grabbing her arm and returning the gun to it's earlier position, and once again I felt a rush of anger. How could he push her around and treat her like that, without even explaining why? What had she ever done to deserve that? And most of all, why did I feel the need to defend her?

"What, are you stupid? Don't play games with me, darling, you know _perfectly_ well what you did." The man replied, motioning for the other four to step forwards and also take off their masks. Now I saw a mother, a girl, and two other boys, all wearing the same triumphant expression as the man. "Did you think we would forget?" The girl gulped, running her eyes over the five, and pressed herself closer to the wall, shaking.

"Leave her alone Austin, she doesn't remember." Caitlyn spoke up from her position on the floor, still determined to protect her friend. The man - who I'm guessing his name is Austin, no duh - laughed.

"Now that's a joke, a real funny joke." Austin replied, shaking his head. "Who _wouldn't_ remember us? I'd think it's impossible to forget _us_." He sneered, his eyes fixed on Caitlyn although he still held the gun to the girl's head.

"What is he talking about, Cait? I don't get it!" The girl muttered, gulping, diverting her eyes from Austin so she could stare blankly at Caitlyn. Caitlyn took a deep breath, but before she could respond, Austin spoke up.

"I'm talking about pay back. All those years... you've somehow managed to evade me, but the hunt's over. It's going to end right here, right now." As if to prove his point, all four other members pulled guns out of their jackets, their eyes fixed on the girl, who, trembling, slid down to the ground, her back pressed hard against the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, as if trying to bring herself some comfort.

Oh, from now on, I am _definitely _getting an errand boy to do this kind of work for us.


	2. I Know You, But You Don't Know Me

**A.N: **_Last time I forgot to mention that Mary (Mitchie's friend) is Selena Gomez... haha, it's not that important but I just figured I'd mention it :) Anyway, this dedicated to RandomTaylor13, Dani Mars, and Mia Kyra Callwel for reviewing the last chapter :) I'm glad you guys found it! Thank you and be sure to ENJOY :) Review:)_

_**Disclaimer: **It seems that these so-called "bright" people think I own Camp Rock, so I'd like to clarify something. I. Do. Not. *again* Own. Camp. Rock._

* * *

_Chapter 2- I know you, but you don't know me_

The girl leaned her head back against the wall with a loud sigh as Caitlyn advanced towards Austin, screaming at him, defending the girl. I couldn't believe it; her own friends were risking their lives to keep her out of danger. I mean, the guy had a _gun_! But just ten minutes ago, I was willing to do the same and put my own life in danger, if Nate hadn't stopped me.

"I'm serious!" Caitlyn yelled at Austin, throwing him a nasty glance. "Dead serious! She doesn't even know you!" She spat, glaring daggers at Austin, breathing heavily. "So you're wasting your time! Or are you really so petty and arrogant and ostentatious so as to get 'revenge' on someone who doesn't even have any clue who you are?" I gulped, wondering what in the world was going on. This was obviously something way more than just a simple bank robbery or the like. No, duh, Shane, you are such a smart person! More like an idiot. This didn't have anything to do with a normal robbery. This was what Caitlyn had said: cold hearted revenge on the girl.

"What is going on?" The girl cried, staring up at Caitlyn from her position on the floor, her eyes pleading for answers. "Will someone please just tell me what the heck this is all about?" Austin glanced down at her, smirking at her uncertainty and insecurity.

"Well, since she's so persistent to stick with this whole 'I have no clue what's going on' game, Mikayla, will you do her the honors of explaining to her 'what the heck is going on', as she wants to put it?" Austin motioned to the oldest member of his group, who stepped forwards, an evil smile on her face. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she pushed in front of the girl, holding her hands up, warning the woman to stay away from the girl.

"No way, you're not coming near her. And for the record, she's not pretending. She doesn't play games, like you five do. And she's not hearing anything from _you_." Caitlyn shook her head, pointing at the woman - Mikayla - as she narrowed her eyes. Mikayla smiled innocently, as if she was doing nothing wrong and didn't understand what Caitlyn was saying.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, putting on an 'I'm oh so innocent' expression and clasping her hands together, blinking as she stared up at Caitlyn. Yeah, she was that short. But really, as if blinking would make you look more innocent. I could see that Caitlyn sure didn't buy it. Caitlyn gave a low, deep, dangerous sounding growl from deep in her throat, clenching her jaw, looking as if she wanted to strangle the woman standing in front of her. I think that if Austin hadn't had a gun pointed at the other girl's head, she might just have done it then and there. But for the girl's safety, she restrained herself from jumping on Mikayla's back and hitting her over the head.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, you _poor _anti-saint. Don't you play your dumb games with me because I don't fall for them or feel like playing around with you. Don't sit here and act all innocent cause I know you're not." Caitlyn snapped, and Mikayla's eyes widened, and you could actually see her shrink back in fear. I had a feeling that was very rare for someone like her to do. She stared in fear at Caitlyn, speechless. Another thing that I figured didn't happen to this woman very often.

"Go Cait!" Nate whispered from beside me, gripping my wrist tighter, staring at the standoff between Caitlyn and Mikayla. I frowned, glancing back at him and catching sight of the fear in his eyes, which confused me even more. I could understand him being afraid for our lives, but feeling afraid for someone he didn't even know, and cheering them on... well, then again, Nate always did feel more for other people, more than I'll ever be able to comprehend. But I pushed my questions aside as Mikayla's arms uncrossed and she stepped forwards, towards Caitlyn, looking as if she was going to tear the younger woman apart. But Caitlyn stood her ground, seemingly unafraid of her.

"So, you figured it out. Yay for you, do you think that knowledge is going to save you, or protect you, or something?" She hissed venomously, getting up in Caitlyn's face. "Do you really think that's going to stop me or my family now? We've got you cornered now, and there's no witnesses... and the few people that are here -" Mikayla tilted her head towards us, "Can be eliminated very easily." I felt myself grow cold at her words, and the meaning behind them. I gripped Nate's hand, squeezing it tightly, gulping nervously, or more like in terror. They were going to kill us all.

"Stop it!" The girl shouted, standing up and facing the seven, which included Caitlyn and Mary, "Stop it, stop it, _stop it_! Just stop!" She yelled, holding her hands up against her ears, her eyes flashing wildly, looking like she was going to have a heart attack or something. I hadn't seen her this worked up, even when the gun had been pressed against her head. But now she was acting insane and wild.

"Mitchie, sit down!" Caitlyn cried, grabbing the girl's arm. I felt my heart almost stop at the name, staring at the girl in front of me in disbelief. It couldn't be... it just _wasn't_. Oh, no, no, no, _no_! But even as my brain was trying to deny it, I was scanning her face, which, now that I knew who she was, I did recognize her. She looked different because she was older, but her hair, her style... everything was screaming that this _was _Mitchie, standing here, with a gun being held to her head by some psycho? I couldn't believe it... _no_. And that's when I also recognized Caitlyn, Mitchie's best friend from Camp Rock. Caitlyn Gellar! I glanced at Mary, who was staring in horror at Caitlyn and Mitchie, but I didn't recognize her.

"Mitchie?" I whispered, my heart jumping into my throat. She turned to me, her eyes still blank and free from recognition, furrowing her eyebrows together. I willed her to say something; to show just a flicker of recognition or excitement or even regret... just something. But all I got was nothing. She stared at me for a moment longer before flickering her eyes towards Caitlyn.

"Will you just tell me what is going on, and why everyone seems to know me, when I've never seem them before in my life?" If I'd felt shocked before, this was just another cold, hard blow to me. What in the world was going on? And why was she saying she'd never seen any of us before? She'd known me for nine years!

"Listen, Mitchie, I don't know how to tell you..." Caitlyn hesitated, fumbling with her hands, gulping nervously. Mitchie tilted her head, staring at Caitlyn, waiting. "I..." She broke off, flickering her eyes to the five people surrounding them, and then at us. Her eyes widened in recognition. Her expression seemed to say, 'oh wow, this is just _perfect_! Just keep your big mouth shut for now, okay?' Obeying her silent command, I pursed my lips into a hard line, waiting impatiently for her answer. Austin raised his eyebrows, pushing the gun closer to Mitchie's head.

"Spit it out all ready, Gellar." He instructed, ignoring Mitchie's heavy breathing and wild eyes. Caitlyn swallowed hard.

"Mitchie, sit down." Mitchie shook her head, making a choking sound and moving her hand to her throat, as if she was having a hard time breathing. Caitlyn's eyes widened and she grabbed Mitchie's free hand. "Mitchie, breathe, come on, it'll be okay, just breathe. You know it's not good for you to get worked up like this. Come on, Mitch, breathe." She soothed, rubbing Mitchie's back and helping her lower herself to the floor. I frowned; what was wrong with her? "Look, I don't know how to tell you this... wait, come here." She grabbed Mitchie's hand and lead her over to the computers. Austin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but Caitlyn rolled her eyes at him, motioning him to leave her alone for a few minutes. Caitlyn clicked on the computer, searching for something, and finally found it, opening it and turning up the computer's volume. Mitchie stood behind her, staring at the video Caitlyn was showing her in confusion. I realized a song was playing,

**Did you forget, that I was even alive?**

**Did you forget, about me?**

It was Mitchie's song; I'd know her voice anywhere, even though I'd never heard this song before. Mitchie bit her lip, obviously befuddled, staring at whatever Caitlyn was showing her. From the look on her face, she didn't even realize it was her singing.

"Wait." Mitchie's hand grabbed hold of Caitlyn's, moving the mouse over and pausing the video. "That girl in the pictures... that's her!" She pointed to the younger girl that was standing among the other four, staring back at Mitchie, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Only she was younger then. Why is she in every picture, and with me? And what's up with that song?" Caitlyn sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you, and I'm sorry we never explained anything before; we were just trying to protect you. I remember you saying that you wished you didn't remember everything that had happened to you before, so when this happened... it was easier to just pretend that your past had never happened."

"What do you mean, 'when this happened'? When _what _happened?" She said, pulling Caitlyn's hand from the mouse and spinning her so that she was facing Mitchie. Caitlyn's eyes were full of guilt.

"We're still not completely sure, Mitch. We just found you unconscious... and when you woke up... the doctor said... you have..." Caitlyn gulped again, her heart clearly racing. My own heart was speeding up at Caitlyn's words. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say next. "... Amnesia." I froze. Amnesia? No, no, no... that probably explained why she'd stopped calling or emailing or IMing ever since that one day. She didn't remember. Wait... that meant... she probably didn't remember _me_.

"What?" Mitchie's whisper made me stare up at her lost expression, and the betrayal clear in her eyes. She blinked, before rapidly pulling her hand away from Caitlyn and backing up. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was full of pain, and the look in her eyes said she wasn't sure she should trust Caitlyn. But it also said she'd rather trust Caitlyn then the five standing behind her, their guns still raised.

"Because, your past had always caused you so much pain, and when this happened, then I just thought that..." Before she could continue, however, Mitchie held up her hand, stopping her, and cut in.

"You mean... these people are telling the truth? I really do know them?" Mitchie's voice was barely above a whisper, and she ran her eyes over the five that were standing there, uncertain of what to do. Caitlyn nodded reluctantly. _And you know us, too_, I wanted to add.

"At one time, you did. She-" Caitlyn pointed to the younger girl again "- was once your best friend. Once." She admitted, and Mitchie took a deep breath, staring in surprise at the girl. Then her eyes flickered over to us, and a small smile formed on her face.

"So I suppose I used to know them once, too, huh?" She gave a small, forced laugh, and I could tell she was only joking. It threw her off, therefore, when Caitlyn sucked in her breath and nodded. Mitchie froze, her eyes widening, before spinning around to stare at us in disbelief.

"Mitchie." I gulped, pushing myself up from my position on the ground and walking slowly towards her. She backed away uncertainly, and Caitlyn stepped in front of her protectively.

"Bug off Shane, just leave her alone. She doesn't remember you, and it'll only hurt both of you if you try to get her to remember what you guys had. It was nine years ago, Shane, just leave it in the past. This happened, and there's nothing we can do to change it. Just walk away and forget you even saw Mitchie. You weren't supposed to get wrapped up in this -" She gestured over towards where Austin, Mikayla, and the other three were still standing, "Mess. Just walk away." I gulped, shaking my head.

"No way. I'm not leaving. She _will_remember me, if it's the last thing I ever do. Can you imagine the things that went through my head when she just stopped talking to me that day? I even went back to her old house, but I just got a couple who said they'd just moved in and had no idea who Mitchie was. No, I don't think you know what it's like. I'm not going to loose her again." Caitlyn crossed her arm, clenching her jaw, and stepping forwards, looking as if she was going to _make _me leave. No way, I was not going to be separated from Mitchie again.

"Hey, we didn't come for some stupid reunion, you know." Austin's growl made me realize it might not be my choice to be separated from her. I spun around, eyeing Austin warily as he swung his gun again, and stepped in front of Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Oh, you trying to be the tough guy, huh? Going to try to protect someone who doesn't even know who you are, some big hotshot you are." He jeered, and I set my jaw in determination. I didn't care if Mitchie had no clue who I was, or even if she didn't know that I existed, she'd still changed me. She'd given me a reason to start over, and just be myself. I was going to protect her, no matter what anyone said. Austin laughed. "Yeah, go ahead and give your life for the little witch. Once I shoot you, I can just finish her off next." With that, he raised his gun, pointing it straight at me. I heard Nate gasp in horror, and Caitlyn trying to push me out of the way as the trigger clicked, but I was frozen. I couldn't have moved my feet even if I'd wanted to. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I glanced down, touching it gingerly. When I drew my hand back, I started shaking. _Blood_, a lot of it. I groaned, closing my eyes, not even realizing I'd fallen to the floor until Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Mary, and even Mitchie were leaning over me, shouting my name desperately, shaking me, wanting me to open my eyes... I moaned, feeling weak, unable to move. Feeling light-headed, I took a deep breath, fighting to stay awake, but I couldn't help it. I gave into the temptation to sleep, closing my eyes as the blackness surrounded me.


	3. Trash

_**A.N:** I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Utmy123 and Eveliuxx:) Anyway, someone asked if I was going to be posting this all at once or posting as if it was a new story, I think it'll be somewhere in-between. Like, I'll update as frequently as possible, but I won't just post all 18 chapters at once, ya know? But this will be update much quicker than my other stories :) Maybe like, a new chapter every day (if I can update, that is)? Anyways, ENJOY this chapter and review :) Please? ;p_

_**Disclaimer:**Yeah, I don't own Camp Rock. Not sure where you got that idea! lol._

* * *

_Chapter 3- Trash_

"Will you just back up all ready? Give him some room to breathe!" I moaned, trying to open my eyes at the sound of voices, but I found I couldn't. Uncomfortably, I tried to move my arm, but once again, it seemed I couldn't move. I felt a slight panic arise in my throat, and I tried to call out for help, but my mouth seemed too heavy to open. I squirmed, desperately trying to find a way to move, my heart beating quickly. "Stop him, he'll tear the bandage! He could hurt himself!" I felt hands grab me, trying to force me to lay back quietly, but I thrashed out, only wanting to be free of this strange sensation. "Mitchie, talk to him! It'll help him calm down!" At Mitchie's name, I frowned. What was she doing here? I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen her. There was a slight pause, and I could hear someone swallow, before she finally spoke up.

"Hey, uhh... Shane. Can you lie still?" I heard Nate give a frustrated sigh, and Mitchie groaned. "Well, what do you expect? I don't even know the guy! I have no clue what to say or do to make him feel better!" What? What in the world was Mitchie talking about? Of course she knew me! "I know he saved my life, but he didn't need to!" She snapped, and I frowned again. Saved her life? Had I really? "He might as well have just left me alone with them so they could kill me!" Her tone raised until she was nearly screaming, and I heard Caitlyn trying to shush her. Kill her? Not if I had a say in that. "Shush, guys, I think he's waking up!" Mary spoke up, obviously scolding Mitchie and Caitlyn, as I tried unsuccessfully to blink again. Oh no, I was going to win this fight. With all my strength, I focused on opening my eyes and... I could see! Well, it was blurry, but as my eyes adjusted to the light, then I could see. I ran my eyes over my surroundings; everything was white. I glanced over to where Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Mary, and... Mitchie stood, their eyes all focused on me. I groaned, trying to move my hand up to touch my head, which was sore and spinning, but it only resulted in pain shooting up my arm and all the way down my side. I cried out at the pain, grabbing onto my arm with my other hand and squeezing it tightly, willing the pain away.

"Lie still, or you'll hurt youself more." Nate instructed, stepping forwards and repositioning my arm, giving me a small, tight smile. I searched his face for answers as to why I was lying here, pain radiating throughout my whole body, but he kept his expression free from all but worry, giving me no hints or anything. Since he wasn't going to give me answers, and when I looked around at everyone's similar expressions, I mustered up the courage to open my mouth and ask, since it seemed they couldn't read my obviously questioning expression.

"What happened?" I managed to croak, and Nate bit his lip, frowning. I saw Caitlyn and Mary shaking their heads and Mitchie glancing around uncertainly at her two friends, and then at Nate and Jason, but Jason skipped forwards before they could stop him, lying his hand gently on my shoulder; my good one, not my bad arm.

"You were shot, dude." I frowned. Shot? Then, slowly, it all came back to me. The scene in the bank, the five people wanting revenge from... Mitchie? Her blank stares and confused expressions... Caitlyn stepping forwards, protecting Mitchie, and then later on explaining how she'd gotten amnesia. And then me, stepping in front of her, and taking the bullet for her.

"Mitchie." I whispered her name, turning to stare at her. She glanced uncomfortably at Caitlyn and Mary, as if unsure of what to do or say, before returning her eyes to me. "Is it true? Do you really not remember me, at all? Not even just a little bit? Not even just a little flicker of recognition?" I asked quietly, feeling even more hurt at that fact then by the fact I was lying in the hospital, with a bullet wound in my shoulder. She lowered her head.

"I got a strange feeling when you ran into me, that's why I ran off so quickly, but I just shrugged it off." She admitted, biting her lip, shifting her weight. I felt my shoulders drop at her response. Nothing, that's what she'd felt. Only a weird sensation, that was all she'd gotten. But what did I expect? She had _amnesia_! This stupid world was so messed up. Why did life always have to be so unfair? The innocent, good natured people always had to suffer. Like Mitchie.

"Nothing." I whispered, staring blankly at her, unsure of what to say or do. Well, if nothing else, I'll _make _her remember! I won't give up, not yet, at least. I'd fight for her with every last breath in my body. Mitchie's eyes cast downwards, and she lowered her head, avoiding my gaze. I probably was freaking her out with my constant staring, but I couldn't help it. I was determined to help her, no matter what, and no one was going to stop me.

"I'd better go." Mitchie said uncomfortably, reaching over and grabbing her purse, giving me an apologetic smile. "I don't think I should be here right now." She muttered, stepping past Nate to leave. I felt a panic rise into my throat, causing me to reach out for her wrist.

"Don't go!" I cried, stopping her in her tracks. She froze, turning around and staring at me before shaking her head. "Please?" I was practically begging and I probably seemed insane, but she couldn't leave! No, I was going to protect her from the five people earlier, who'd held her at gunpoint. And plus, I wanted her here with me. Mitchie glanced around uncertainly at all the eyes that were focused on her, contemplating what to do. "Please?" I repeated, trying to get her to meet my gaze. Her eyes flickered towards mine, and they met, and for a second, I could see a spark of... _recognition? _But it faded away as quickly as it had come, and left her staring at me in confusion. She broke off the contact and, with a sigh, shrugged her purse off of her shoulder and set it back down, coming to sit by my bed side. She bit her lip, gazing down at me, as if willing to recognize me again. I turned to Caitlyn. "Who were those people?" She knew exactly who I was talking about right away. With a sigh, she began to explain. Mitchie turned to listen also, tilting her head towards Caitlyn, her eyes downcast.

"Seven years ago, Mitchie met them. They're all in the same family. Sandy, the girl, was one of her best friends at first. I remember Mitchie telling me that Sandy was like a sister to her. Well, Sandy's mom - Mikayla - and brother, Austin, got jealous of the whole relationship between Mitchie and Sandy. It's something about their family; Mikayla will push her children towards people who will get them farther in life, or help them become better, but once any of her children actually gets attached, she'll cut off that relationship. Her oldest daughter got pushed onto another boy - by Mikayla- , and when she ran away with him, you should have heard Mikayla's rants. 'Oh, she was always so rebellious' and 'Oh, you can try _so _hard but your children still disobey and are rebellious', and so forth. It's like they purposely cause drama just so they have a story to tell. Well, anyway, I remember Austin got jealous. Mitchie had befriended him a while ago - don't repeat this, but it was out of pity because he didn't have any other friends - but they were only friends. But Austin liked her - really, really liked her - and got all obsessive with her. He didn't like her having any other friends, and he actually called her up one time, _crying_ on the phone, because - his exact words, too - 'she was Sandy's best friend, but she was only his _friend_, and if he and Mitchie weren't going to be best friends, then maybe they shouldn't be friends at all'."

"Crying?" I snorted in disbelief. This guy had to be really lame and desperate for Mitchie's attention if he was going to resort to _crying_. Even I wouldn't stoop _that_low. Mitchie was obviously thinking along the same lines, because she shook her head.

"Jeez, someone was feeling pretty insecure." She commented, and Caitlyn nodded in her direction before continuing.

"Well, Mitchie kind of just blew him off and said whatever, like it didn't matter if they were friends or not, and Austin pretty much blew up on her. He trashed her to his friends and Sandy, and got them to the point where Sandy had come over and said some pretty hurtful things. I had come over, and when I walked into the room, Mitchie was lying on the bed, crying her eyes out, while Sandy was sitting there, 'I don't know what I said; I was just trying to make her feel better'. She sounded _exactly _like Mikayla; she was talking like her, moving like her, using the same expressions as her, that was what made me so mad. I took her home right then, and after that, Mitchie cut them off. Well... let's just say they didn't appreciate that. They trashed her name and dragged it through the mud, tried to take all her friends and turn them against her, and they even stalked her. And when I say stalked... I mean, like, peering in your windows at night, driving by your house, staring at you from across the room, following you _everywhere_... that kind of stalking. It was really creepy.

"I'd suggested Mitchie get a restraining order against them, but she said it probably wasn't a good idea, considering everyone who normally gets a restraining order against another person ends up dead, because if you're actually forced to get a restraining order, you aren't dealing with normal people. And that's the issue. It's not a normal situation; you're dealing with insane manics who will stop at nothing to make Mitchie 'hurt they way they've had too'. I was always worried about her safety; these people are _very _intelligent when it comes to being evil. I could always see them stabbing her in the back or shooting her or... ugh. It was just such a stressful situation to deal with. That's why, after Mitchie's accident, I packed her up and we moved here. I never would have imagined they would have found us after all this time..." Caitlyn lowered her head, burying her face in her hands and groaning, pushing her curly hair out of her face. I stared at Caitlyn in shock; her story had overwhelmed me. It seemed to have stunned Mitchie too, because she was sitting up straight, swallowing hard, barely breathing, her eyes wide with shock.

"That really happened?" She whispered, her eyes darting rapidly back and forth. "I really got myself wrapped up in that whole mess... I really was stalked by those psychos? And I really did use to be Sandy's best friend - before everything else had happened?" She looked lost and helplessly confused. Caitlyn nodded sadly.

"Yes. Do you understand now why I tried to keep it from you? I was only trying to protect you; I just never thought we'd ever see them again. I knew how much pain they'd caused you, and I couldn't bring myself to explain everything to you when you're like this." She sighed, but Mitchie glanced up at her, frowning.

"Like what?" She asked, her tone barely above a whisper, her eyes looking hollow. Caitlyn gave Mitchie a sad smile, and suddenly I didn't want to hear what she was going to say next. Mitchie all ready had to many problems; how could she handle anymore? Even I was staring to get overwhelmed. How was she going to handle all of this? But... I was there for her.

"You're so fragile right now, due to everything that happened. And the doctors keep telling me that to expose you to stressful things would be bad for your health when you're in such a weak state. All ready you get worked up so easily, and when that happens your airway closes up, and then you can't breathe... and you could actually suffocate if you weren't able to calm down. I didn't want anything to happen to you." She admitted, lowering her head. I shifted my gaze from Mitchie's flabbergast face to Caitlyn's apologetic expression, and back to Mitchie.

"But..." Mitchie swallowed loudly, then glanced at the glass of water that was lying by my bed and turning to face me. "Can I?" She asked, holding up the cup, and I nodded. I wasn't thirsty, and anyway, Mitchie needed it more than I did. She flashed me a grateful look before swallowing the water in one gulp, and taking a deep breath. Releasing a loud sigh, she ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it, maybe thinking that if she pulled her hair our it would help release some of the stress that I could see building up inside her. I only hoped she wouldn't blow. "I don't know how much more I can take." She whispered, closing her eyes while biting her lip, chewing on it stress-fully.

"It'll be okay, Mitch." I spoke up, moving my hand to rub her back and try to comfort her, but I decided against it. She didn't know me, I had to remember that. I didn't want to make her even more nervous around me then she all ready was. Mitchie turned to stare at me; her face pale and an psychotic, unhealthy, wild, and stunned look in her eyes. She didn't even blink. I was seriously creeped out, and also worried for her own safety. Looking at her expression, it was as if I was staring at a complete stranger. I'd never seen her get like this before.

"I wish I knew you were right." Mitchie spoke quietly, finally, raising her eyes to meet my own. She paused, as if trying to decide what to do. Finally she seemed to make up her mind. "Why did you save me?" She asked, her voice lower than a whisper, and I frowned. Why _wouldn't_ I save her?

"Because..." I hesitated, staring at her expression, which told me that she felt she needed to know my answer, before continuing, "Because you mean the world to me. You made me who I was, made me rediscover myself. I don't care if you remember me or not; I couldn't just stand by and watch while some psychopath tried to shoot you!" Mitchie sighed.

"Maybe you should have just let him shoot me. Maybe I'd be better off dead." She replied, before grabbing her purse and literally running out of the room, leaving us all shocked, staring after her.


	4. Feeling Overwhelmed

_**A,N:** hey ya'll, I'm backkkk, again :) If you guys don't mind, I'd kind of like at least three reviews before I update again, if that's not too much to ask? :D Anyhoo... yeah, I don't really have anything to say *big surprise, right?*, so... enjoy & review :)_

_**Disclaimer:** yada yada, this is sooooo boring.... _

_"Hey Mom? Do we own Camp Rock?" _

_"No, that was just your insane little dream you had last night."_

_"So there ya go, all!"_

* * *

_Chapter 4- Feeling Overwhelmed_

It had all started out just like any other day. Now, here I was, hearing a whole story about my past, which I hadn't even known existed, saved from five psychos with guns by some boy I'd only seen on television... Would the surprises - or more like shocks - never end? I didn't know how much more of this insanity I could take. Everything was all so overwhelming. Only the day before, I'd had a normal life - I lived in one of the smallest towns in the whole area, I worked at the bank, I had two best friends, and I'd just had a overall quiet life - and now, suddenly, I had some insane past which involved psychopaths and... Connect 3? Ugh, I needed to go take some Tylenol or something before my head exploded. I saw Shane - Connect 3's lead singer? Yeah, that was him - staring at me again, and I lowered my head. I really wished I only knew _why_ he was acting like I was so important to him, or why he had _saved_ me.

"I'd better go." I commented, standing up and grabbing my purse, swinging it over my shoulder. I saw panic flash through Shane's eyes, and he looked like he wanted to grab me and stop me.

"No, please stay?" He asked instantly, and I hesitated, staring at him. Our eyes met and we both froze.

_"You're such a jerk!" I laughed, splashing water on Shane, whose mouth dropped open, giving me a look of fake disbelief. "Oh... I'm guessing the Pop Star finds that offensive?" I teased happily, smirking._

As quickly as it happened, the memory disappeared and I was left staring at the stranger lying in front of me. I saw Shane frown, and I swallowed uncertainly. What in the world had I just seen? When Shane's eyes didn't leave my face, I turned away and sat down in the empty chair, throwing my purse carelessly to near my feet.

"It'll be okay, Mitch." I glanced at Shane, who's expression told me not to give up hope just yet. He began to move his hand towards me, but then he paused, watching my insecure expression, and withdrew his hand.

"I wish I knew you were right." I breathed, a million different thoughts swirling in my head, overwhelming me. I glanced down at my hands, pretending to examine them, unsure of how to react. "Why did you save me?" I burst suddenly, staring at Shane, hoping he would give me at least some answers. I just had to know why he'd risked his own life to protect me, when I didn't even remember him. Shane looked shocked by my question, frowning up at me.

"Because you mean the world to me. You made me who I was, made me rediscover myself. I don't care if you remember me or not; I couldn't just stand by and watch while some psychopath tried to shoot you!" I sighed. His speech was so wonderful and sensitive and caring... and it was all so overwhelming. I mean really, imagine if someone you'd never seen before - except on TV - just waltzed into your life, took a bullet for you, and now he's lying here telling you that at one time, you meant the world to him and you changed him... I couldn't take it. Everything was moving too fast.

"Maybe you should have just let him shoot me. Maybe I'd be better off dead." I grabbed my purse off the floor and raced out of the room, my heart beating wildly. I was so nervous my whole body was shaking, all the way down to my boots. I could barely stand upright, but I still managed to make it to my car without falling or collapsing. I quickly unlocked it and threw myself into the car, re-locking it and breaking down into tears.

"Mitch!" I turned slightly at the sound of knocking on my car window to see Caitlyn staring at me. With another sob, I unlocked the car and allowed her to slid in the passenger seat. "Mitch, are you okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern. I shook my head, leaning over and crying into her shoulder. Normally, I wasn't this emotional, but then again, this wasn't exactly what I would call a normal day, either. Yesterday, I was just plain ol' Mitchie Torres without a past, and now... just even thinking about it made me cry harder. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug, rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"I just can't take this, Cait." I sobbed, trying to take a deep breath and just breathe. "I mean, all of this in a matter of three hours... I don't know if I could take another thing right now. These five people who I just learned used to be my best friends are trying to kill me, you told me about a past I didn't even know that I had, and Shane got shot because of _me_! And on top of that all, he's still acting like he's not mad at me. He's acting like he... like he _likes_ me. But I know that couldn't be true, because he's _Shane Gray_."

"Calm down, Mitch, it'll be okay. I didn't want to overwhelm you with everything at once, but since you brought it up... Shane does like you. In fact, he..." She broke off, and I raised my eyes to hers in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" My voice came out a whisper, and Caitlyn looked away, looking guilty. I could see she hadn't meant to say anything, it had just slipped out. But now that she'd mentioned it, I had to know. Even though the truth hurt, sometimes knowing they were keeping secrets from you was worse. "He what?" I asked, staring at Caitlyn.

"He... nothing." Caitlyn turned aside, refusing to meet my eyes, and I knew something was up. What had she been going to say? He hated you before? He liked you but found someone better? He... before I could continue, Caitlyn took a deep breath and blurted out the answer to my question. "He loved you."

I froze, unable to move, unable to think, unable to speak from the shock. What had she just said? Caitlyn nodded at my horrified expression. He'd _loved _me? _Me_? Oh no, no, no... I didn't even remember him! But wait... she'd said that he love_d_ me.

"_Loved_?" I asked hopefully. Whatever Shane and I had had, I didn't remember it, and it would be horrible if he still liked me. Caitlyn shook her head.

"More like loves." She clarified, and I stared back at my hands in shock. He couldn't... no way! This could - no, would - be disastrous if I didn't clear things up. But...

"Did I like him back?" I spoke up, biting my lip, almost afraid of the answer. Caitlyn mimicked my motions, swallowing loudly, and suddenly I didn't want to hear what she had to say. "Never mind. What's in the past, is in the past." Caitlyn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Obviously that's not true," She disagreed, "Because just today, you found out that your past _isn't_ in the past, and it's coming back to haunt you." I know she wasn't trying to be mean or rude, she was just making a statement.

"I know, Cait. And it's all so insane... why couldn't I just have a normal past? Hmm?" I ran my hands through my hair, breathing a sigh, closing my eyes and now feeling at least a little calmer. I could breathe just a little easier.

"Because you weren't meant to fit in, Mitch." Caitlyn replied softly, "You were meant to stand out." I couldn't remember where I'd heard that, but it sounded really familiar. Whatever, I'd had enough surprises, I'm sure asking about 'don't fit in, stand out' could wait until later.

"I think I'm better now, thanks Cait. You really are my best friend - along with Mary, of course. But you're better at comforting me when I'm all depressed." I smiled, pulling Caitlyn into a hug before sliding out of the car. "I think I'm okay to go back in now." I commented, pushing my keys into my pocket. Caitlyn gave me a bright smile.

"You go, girl. I knew you could handle it. You're one tough cookie." She joked, and I laughed along with her.

But of course, the one thought that still lingered in the back of my mind wouldn't go away.

Shane Gray loved me.

And I couldn't remember anything about him.


	5. Conversations

**A/N:**_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. This is dedicated to anyone who has either read or reviewed this :) Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 5- Conversations_

Mitchie tore out of the room, leaving us all shocked. I think that out of all of us, though, I was feeling hurt by her actions the most. I glanced around at everyone's stunned faces, and Caitlyn shot me an unreadable look before racing after her.

"Dude... should I go see what's wrong?" Jason asked, pointing in the direction Mitchie had gone. We all shook our heads quickly, and Nate directed him to the now empty seat, pushing him gently down into it.

Well, this day was surely spinning out of control quickly.

* * *

I tried to sit up straighter as I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, being careful with my shoulder. We all looked up as Mitchie and Caitlyn stepped through the doorway. Mitchie's eyes were red and puffy, and she gave us a weak smile as she moved into the room. She turned to glance at me uncertainly, searching my face and swallowing nervously. I opened my mouth, about to speak, when Caitlyn sent me a death glare. Her expression clearly told me to shut up and just wait. Jason stood, motioning for Mitchie to sit down, and she complied, giving him another small smile.

"You okay now?" Jason asked, giving her a concerned look. Mitchie nodded slightly, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to talk to Shane for a minute." Her voice was low, and I had to strain just so I could catch her words. Nate and Mary glanced uncertainly at Caitlyn, who nodded, motioning them to step outside and leave us alone. "Thanks." Mitchie managed to smile as the other four stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"Yeah?" I breathed, feeling my heart speeding up. Mitchie sighed.

"Caitlyn told me that..." She paused, as if trying to gather the courage to finish her sentence, eyeing me uncertainly. "That... that you used to like me." I'm sure my expression literally dropped at that. Caitlyn had said I'd _liked _her? That's hardly the word I would have used. Loved, cherished, treasured... those fit the description much better than like. "And... I just don't know. I don't even remember anything about... us." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "And I hate to crush your hopes or anything, but I don't think any memories are just going to pop back into my head and make everything all right. I'm not expecting a miracle."

"Neither am I." I replied certainly. Of course I already knew this. It wasn't going to be easy to get Mitchie to remember her former life, but I knew that if I didn't give up, she'd remember it all in the end. And I certainly _wasn't _planning on giving up anytime soon. Mitchie gave me a small smile.

"I don't think it's all worth your time, Shane. It's not worth making you miserable, either. Maybe you should just give up on getting me to remember. It's pretty much futile, and I'm not worth the trouble it'll be." At that, I cut her off. I could barely handle listening to her speech, because she was all so wrong.

"You are worth my time, Mitch. Nothing is futile, and you're worth my _life_. I'm not giving up, and neither are you." Mitchie blushed, looking down, but still shook her head.

"No. I'm not going to ruin your life to help get mine back. You're _famous_! You have a life, and it'd be better if we just maybe... pretended that all of this didn't happen and went back to our normal lives." As if. Ever since I'd lost contact with her, my life had hardly been normal. If you don't believe me, just ask Nate or Jason. They had to put up with my constant moping around and depression and ranting about Mitchie. I shook my head swiftly, then winced as the motion upset my shoulder, which only made Mitchie look even more guilty. She shouldn't be; this wasn't her fault.

"No, and no. You don't understand..." I stopped as she bit her lip, lowering her head. Stupid Shane, did you just _have _to go and say that? "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, anyway. It's just... you are so much more than you think. And I'm going to do my part to help you remember your past. It wasn't all just bad, you know. Well, at least I hope not." I meant that last sentence to be a joke, of course, and Mitchie actually managed to crack a smile. But it didn't last long before it slipped and was replaced with a sigh. "What's wrong?" At that, she gave a short, humorless laugh.

"Shouldn't the question be, what's _not_ wrong?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "It's just... you're so sweet and... and ugh. I think if I try to understand anymore of this my head will explode." She tugged at the ends of her hair, staring blankly at me.

"Don't worry, I understand. Today's been really stressful for you. I'm sorry." My voice cracked slightly on the last sentence, and Mitchie glanced up in confusion.

"For what? You didn't cause this. You saved my life!" She exclaimed, but before I could respond her tense stance dropped. "I'm gonna go home and just try to relax and not have a heart attack. See you later."

"So, I _will_ see you later, right? You are coming back?" I questioned hopefully as she stood, her keys jingling. She smiled down at me.

"Yes. I'll come back tomorrow." She confirmed, and I couldn't help grinning. She hesitated before leaning down and giving me a brief hug. I returned the gesture, feeling joyful. At least she hadn't rejected me completely. She was hugging me, that had to be a good sign, right? She smiled one last time before pushing open the door.

"Ow!" She paused, glancing outside of the room, before bursting out laughing.

"Eavesdropping, were we?" She teased, raising her eyebrows at the four people standing outside of my room, all blushing furiously, except for Jason, of course. Mitchie rolled her eyes and squeezed past them. "Bye guys!" She waved as she left, ignoring the fact she'd caught them red-handed.


	6. Down & Out

_**A/N:** So, I just randomly decided to update again today since I have nothing else really to do :) Plus, I've been working on chappie 18 and I'd really like to catch up to it so that I can actually post it, ya know? lol. Anyhoo, if you guys could give me 5 reviews before I update *I did give you two chapters within about two hours :)*, that would be awesome! Enjoy & review!!_

_**Disclaimer: **Yup, saying it 1,000,001 times doesn't change it, I'm still not the proud owner of CR :(_

* * *

_Chapter 6- Down & Out_

I waved at my friends as I walked away, not really bothered by the fact they'd been listening in on our conversation. I had much bigger things to worry about. And I was in a hurry to get home so I could pop a big bowl of popcorn, open a coke, and sit down and just think. Maybe in the process, I'd be able to relax, even if it only was temporary. I slid into my car and started up the engine, smiling slightly to myself. Ugh, what was wrong with me? Why was I acting so... bipolar? One second I was sobbing so hard I couldn't breathe, and the next I was smiling like an idiot. Well... I'm gonna blame Shane. He was the one acting all sweet and caring (let's not forget saving my life, either).

I pulled into my driveway and, with a sigh, shut off the engine. I quickly let myself into my apartment and ran into my bedroom, throwing on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts so I would be more comfortable. (**Pic in profile**) before popping a bag of popcorn into the microwave. I slid down onto the couch, leaning my head back and sighing loudly, closing my eyes and feeling my body begin to relax. Of course, that didn't last long as an image of Shane floated through my mind. My eyes snapped open, and I gave a frustrated growl. Couldn't I have just one moment of peace? I flipped on the TV, hoping that watching something would clear my mind.

"In other news, Shane Gray is reportedly in the hospital! We haven't got all the details yet, but none of Shane's spokesmen have denied the rumors either. Could our lovable, famous pop star really be injured? Find out later..." The news reporter trailed off, moving on to other news, such as the weather. Ugh! I flipped the station, only to find Connect 3's music video for their new single, Video Girl. I raised my eyebrows at the scene of a blond Barbie standing Shane up. I rolled my eyes and switched the television off, annoyed. Was there a single station that _didn't _try to popularize Connect 3? Apparently not, I decided, lifting my feet up and lying back on the couch, popping more popcorn into my mouth.

* * *

(**No one's POV**)

"I can't believe you didn't shoot Mitchie, you idiot." Mikayla snapped, slapping Austin. He cringed, taking a step back as Mikayla's eyes darkened. "You had one simple mission, _one_ small task! And you shot the stupid pop star! And then... just to top off your stupidity, you _ran away_. I mean, come on! All these years, we could have had our revenge..." She trailed off, seeing Austin furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, don't you remember what she did to us? How she tore you apart? Don't you want her to hurt, the way you've had to. Don't you think that's what she deserves?" At that, Austin nodded his head furiously. "Then why didn't you shoot?!" She cried, and Austin held up his hands in defence.

"Hey! I _did_ pull the trigger, but that stupid kid jumped in front of her at the last minute!" He argued, "I did try to finish this, it's not my fault she's got some kind of bodyguard! And she doesn't even remember us, it's not like she's going to miraculously remember and expose us, or anything."

"Stupid boy, you're just stupid." Mikayla's harsh, cold, heartless voice stung Austin. "She doesn't remember? That's your excuse. Well answer this for me: If she still remembered you, do you think _she _would have hesitated to shoot us?" Austin hesitated.

"I... I don't know." He admitted weakly, and Mikayla raised her eyebrows.

"Of course she would have, stupid! Weren't you there when she turned on us? When she broke your sister's heart?" Mikayla growled, and Austin swallowed harshly. "When she broke _your _heart?" At that, Austin froze. The memories he'd been trying to block out for so long flooded back into his head. "You loved her." Mikayla's voice was a whisper, cold and to the point, "And she dissed you. You offered her everything she could have ever wanted, but she turned her back on you. She betrayed you. She chose that Shane boy over you. Are you really just going to let her walk away after all of this pain she's caused you? Or is it just that you're too _weak_ to come through with it?" Austin shook his head furiously.

"I am _not _weak." He denied quickly, meeting Mikayla's eyes. "And I will take care of it. So, she found a loop hole out of it this time. But, I know for a fact that Shane's in the hospital. And even if he manages to get released earlier then expected, he can't save her if he's all ready dead. I will fix this whole mess. Don't you worry about it. I'll fix this."

"What about Sandy? Hmm?" Mikayla pushed.

"I'll take her with me. She'll help me finish Mitchie off. We'll take care of this, I promise, Mom." Austin insisted, nodding fervently. "I'll do it." With that, he turned and marched out of the room, probably heading to Sandy's room to tell her to get ready. Mikayla smiled smugly. Her mission had been accomplished. She'd gotten Austin right where she wanted him. Because, she was the potter, and he was just the clay for her to mold.

* * *

I rolled onto my side, groaning softly as I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the light. Where was I? I glanced around and realized I was still lying on my couch, the bowl of popcorn still in my hand. I must have fallen asleep, I realized, glancing at the clock. Moaning, my body sore from sleeping on the couch, I slip upward, swinging my legs over and yawned, stretching my back. I felt stuck from sleeping in the same position for... I glanced at the clock, and with a gasp I realized I'd slept for a full twenty hours. I guess yesterday's events really had taken everything out of me. I rubbed my eyes and stood, heading towards my bedroom so I could get changed. I quickly took off my old clothes and threw on a blue long sleeved plaid shirt, a short mini-skirt with black leggings, and a pair of ankle boots. (**Pic in profile**) I picked up my cell phone, still yawning, and smiled as I saw I'd missed about five of Caitlyn's calls, two calls from a number I didn't know, and a private number. At that, I frowned. I'd had my phone for years, and I couldn't remember ever getting a private call before. I mean, come on, I wasn't _that_ stupid; I never answered a private number ever. I wasn't a sucker, people. Private numbers are either a scam, a prank, or some company that charges you a thousand dollars per minute. I was jolted out of my thoughts as my phone beeped, '_Three new messages' _flashed across the screen. I clicked 'listen' and held the phone to my ear. Two were from Caitlyn, along the lines of '_Mitchie... you know you should be up by now. If I'm up and it's ten, I know you're up. Give me a call back, I just wanted to make sure you're all right. Love ya sis, Cait._' The last one surprised me. _'Hey, Mitchie, it's Nate. I know, you're probably wondering how I got your number. Caitlyn gave it to me. But anyway I just wanted to check on you. Well... umm... I'll talk to you later.'_ So that explained the number I hadn't recognized. With a smile, I hit 'call back' and waited as the phone rang. Nate picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice tired. He obviously hadn't gotten any sleep the last night.

"Hey." I replied gently, and I could hear Nate's tone change.

"Oh hey Mitch. Did you get my message?" He asked, and I was about to respond when I heard a rapid knocking on my door. I sighed in frustration.

"Hang on Nate, some one's at the door." I apologized, and Nate immediately offered to call me back when I heard Shane yelling in the background, and Nate sighed.

"Sorry, Mitch, I would call you back but Shane's screaming at me to stay on the phone until you know it's, as he puts it, 'safe'." I chuckled softly, smiling.

"Thanks Nate." I replied gratefully, touched that they were so concerned about me. I was about to add that it wasn't necessary when there was more pounding. I rolled my eyes and marched over to the door, swinging it open. "What do you want -" I began, but was cut off as two people pushed into my house, slamming the door behind them. I backed up, suddenly afraid. My eyes flickered to the two people, and I gasped. "Sandy... Austin? Oh my... get out of my house!" I screamed, dropping my phone in terror and backing up. I could hear Nate yelling my name from the other end of the line, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Sandy smirked triumphantly as I took another step back, my heart pounding in my chest. "What do you want?" I whispered, feeling my throat go dry. Austin chuckled.

"Well, let me think. What could I _possibly _want from you?" He raised his hand, rubbing his chin, putting on an thinking expression. I shrank back, and to my terror realized I'd backed up against the wall. Austin advanced towards me, grabbing hold of my head, and slammed my head against the wall. Pain shot through my whole body, and I collapsed, falling into darkness.


	7. Before It's Too Late

_**A/N: **Okay, so on a sudden impulse, I decided to upload this chapter too and give you guys a treat - three chapters in one day!!! And since I'm in a good mood, I won't up the amount of reviews before I update (I'm just nice like that *insert innocent smile here*), although if I could get more that would be awesome! Anyhoo (thanks, wordsofjade, for getting that word forever stuck in my head since I've been 5 lol), enjoy & review!_

_**Disclaimer:** I just said this two seconds earlier, nothing has changed in those two seconds *sigh*. I still don't own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 7- Before It's Too Late_

**(Shane's POV)**

I shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position. Nate and Jason were still there, sitting in the two empty seats opposite my bed, watching me moving uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you're okay, Shane?" Nate finally spoke up, raising an eyebrow at my groan. "I can probably get some more medicine if you want, that way you won't be in so much pain." I shook my head. No, I didn't want to feel drowsy and like I'd been drugged.

"Naw. I've had enough of those. Just tell me when I can get out of here. It's killing me just sitting here, while Mitchie's who knows where, and those five psychos are still out there somewhere." I insisted, swallowing. Nate sighed.

"Look, if it makes you more comfortable, I can drive over there and check on her. Caitlyn gave me her address." He offered, and I perked up. Yes! I wished I could do it myself, but since I was _pretty_ sure the doctor wouldn't allow that, I would be willing to settle. Before I could respond, however, Nate's cell phone ring tone went off. Nate smiled apologetically as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID. He raised his eyebrows at me before flipping it open and raising the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver, and then his voice perked up. "Oh, hey Mitch." He smiled, and I sat up straighter, leaning forwards and hoping to catch snippets of their conversation. "Did you get my message?" Nate rolled his eyes at me and in a quick click, he put her on speaker phone. Mitchie was about to respond when there was a loud pounding in the background.

"Hang on a sec Nate, someone's at the door." Mitchie said, and Nate nodded.

"Do you want me to call you back after?" He asked, and I shook my head violently, yelling 'no'. Nate rolled his eyes again but said he would stay on anyway. I thanked him silently, and we listened impatiently as Mitchie muttered, "Jeez, I'm coming, I'm coming!" as another series of knocks began. I heard her fling open the door, and then there was silence. I frowned, and then my eyes grew wide as she gave a small gasp.

"What do you want..." She began, but then I heard her stop short. "Sandy... Austin." She breathed, and I could swear I felt my heart stop. "Oh... what are you doing in my house? Get out, get out!" She yelled, and I raised my eyes to Nate's.

"Call the cops." I demanded, and Nate nodded, motioning for Jason to give him his cell phone. At that moment the three of us heard a terror-filled scream and then... silence. I felt tears filling my eyes. "Hurry up, Nate!" I cried, flailing my arms and ignoring the pain in my shoulder. I knew this was going to happen, something had warned me, but I'd ignored it. I should have insisted on her sleeping here, or something. I should be able to do _something_!

"Calm down, Shane!" Nate yelled at me, grabbing his car keys. "I'm going over there. It's not far from here." With that, he fled out of the room, running faster than I'd ever seen him before.

* * *

**(Nate's POV)**

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, until my hands went white. I could barely breathe, and it took all my self control to drive at the speed limit and stop at all the red lights. I had never been this nervous before. I swallowed loudly, my whole body shaking and my breath coming out in shaky gasps. Then, thankfully, I turned down Mitchie's street and flung open my car door, just barely parking it before running up the steps to her apartment. I pounded on the door, and when I received no answer, I pulled desperately at the knob. It was then I realized her door wasn't locked. It swung open easily, and I raced inside, my eyes falling on the turned over table and broken glass. Shaking, afraid of what I would find, I made my way back towards the other end of the apartment, running my eyes over every little detail. I came to a quick stop as I saw something - scratch that, some _one _- lying near the wall. I caught my breath as I realized that someone was Mitchie. And there was_ blood_. With a yell, I jumped forwards, rushing to her side and bending down next to her, grabbing her wrist and checking for her pulse.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, please open your eyes!" I begged, my heart racing violently. To my relief, a small groan escaped from her lips. Very slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked at me, staring in confusion.

"Nate?" She whispered weakly, moving her head to the side to survey the scene in front of her. She groaned in pain and touched her head, swallowing. "What happened?" She whispered, a dazed look in her eyes as she allowed her head to return to it's earlier position on the floor. I touched her arm gingerly, licking my dry lips.

"Don't move, okay? I'll explain everything later." At that precise moment, I heard sirens in the distance. "Just hang on, Mitch. Just a little bit longer, just hang in there." I rambled, seeing her begin to close her eyes. She blinked again, smiling up at me, as she fought to stay awake. I took a deep breath, fighting to stay calm, telling myself that she'd be okay; she'd pull through.

"Freeze!" The shout echoed throughout Mitchie's apartment, and I froze, starting to turn around but stopping as I heard the harsh voice speak up again. "Hands in the air! Get up against the wall and don't even think about trying anything funny!" The voice commanded, and I obeyed quickly, stepping forwards and leaning against the wall, shaking.

"Mitchie needs help!" I pointed out, still pressed to the wall, my hands above my head. I glanced back to see the police officer's eyes flicker to where Mitchie was lying, his gun still pointed at me. "Don't just stand there! She needs _help_!" I cried, and the police officer growled at me, narrowing his eyes.

"Why'd you do it, kid? Did she cheat on you or something?" He asked, and I frowned. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. I shook my head fervently. I could never hurt Mitchie, ever.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled, "Help her!" But the police officer only raised his gun more as three more police men raced into apartment, their guns drawn. "Please, she needs help right now!"

"Shut up, kid. Hands behind your back." The officer demanded, and I groaned as he approached cautiously, his gun raised in defence. I moaned loudly as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, snapping them shut and pulling me out of the apartment before tossing me carelessly into a waiting car. The police car's lights began to flash, and the siren blared, pulling away from the apartment, leaving me to freak out about whether Mitchie was okay... or not.

* * *

**(Still Nate's POV)**

"I don't get what it is with young punks these days." I leaned my head back against the cold gray wall, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"Don't I get like, one call or something?" I demanded, raising my eyebrow at the officer, who had been rambling on for the past thirty minutes. I supposed I should have listened to him, but my mind kept wandering back to Mitchie. I wrung my hands together nervously, and the officer sighed.

"Yes." With that, he motioned for me to follow him out of the small cell and down the corrider. He handed me the phone, and I could've sworn I heard him mutter something along the line of 'kids these days'. With a sigh, I quickly dialed the number for the hospital, and asked for Shane.

"Hello?" I heard Shane ask as he picked up the phone, and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Shane." I said, my tone giving no trace of what was going on.

"Nate! What happened? Is Mitchie okay?" Shane demanded right away, and I could just see him sitting up straighter, his hand gripping the receiver until his fingers turned white. I gave a loud sigh.

"Well, gee, Shane, I wouldn't know because the minute I arrived, I got arrested." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What?" Shane exclaimed from the other end of the line, his tone shocked. "Why? What did you do?" He was nearly screaming, and I hoped they didn't wonder why Shane was screaming.

"Shane! Dude, chill-ax (A/N: sorry, I just had to put that)! I didn't do anything. They got me mixed up with _them_. But Mitchie... she looked really bad, Shane." My voice came out as nearly a whisper, and I heard Shane's sharp intake of breath.

"Is she all right?" He demanded, and I felt my shoulders sag.

"I don't know, Shane." I admitted. "They dragged me out of there before I could find out. But... she didn't look good, Shane. Be prepared..." I trailed off as I heard Shane slam something down.

"_No_." Shane's voice was icy cold and dangerous sounding. "She'll be okay. She has to be okay..." He continued, but his voice broke and he paused. "Are you at the police station still?" He asked suddenly, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah." I replied, knowing he was only switching subjects because he couldn't take the news.

"I'll have Jason come get you right away." Shane said, and I could all ready hear him explaining everything to Jason.

"Thanks man. See you soon. And I'm sure Mitchie will pull through." I tried to offer him some sort of comfort, but I only heard him swallow from the other end.

"Thank you." His voice was barely above a whisper, and I fought to hold off tears. Don't break down now, Nate, you have to be strong. For Shane, for Mitchie, for everyone's sake. You can't break down. "Bye." With that, he hung up, and I closed my eyes, releasing a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

I only hoped that everything would turn out okay, because I didn't know how much more any of us could take.


	8. Tear

_**A/N:** I'm not quite sure what's wrong with me, but I really want to keep updating, so... chapter 8!!! lol. __This chapter is dedicated to Rocker-Chick-12345 and lenayaj14 because they gave me the ideas for this chapter, thanks guys :) And it's also dedicated to Cheese-X for always being such a good reader/reviewer! Enjoy guys!_

_**Disclaimer: **Ugh this is tiring.... I'll put it simply: I do not own Camp Rock!_

* * *

_Chapter 8- Tear_

**(Nate's POV)**

"Hop on in, buddy." Jason smiled at me, motioning to the passenger seat as I pulled open his car door. I smiled gratefully at him before sliding in, slamming the door behind me. Jason quickly stepped on the gas as I buckled my seat belt with a sigh.

"Thanks, Jase." I said, my knees still feeling weak. "Any information about Mitchie yet?" I asked, biting my lip hopefully. Jason's smile disappeared, and he shook his head slowly. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself. _Mitchie will be alright, she's going to be okay. _She had to be alright! Mostly for Shane's sake, of course, but still, she had been one of my best friends after they'd been dating. I wasn't about to loose her. I could only imagine how Shane would act now...

"Hey, keep thinking positively, okay? She's going to be okay, you know she's a strong girl. She'll pull through, you just have to believe it. Just believe that she'll be okay, and it'll happen." Jason spoke up, and I raised my eyebrows, surprised and shocked.

"How do you know that?" I exclaimed, surprised he'd even managed to get a full sentence out that didn't have anything to do with birds. He turned to grin at me, shrugging.

"The birds told me!" He exclaimed happily, and I smacked my hand up against my face, groaning. Jason eyed me, a puzzled expression on his face. "What? I thought I'd told you that I talked to birds before. I already explained to you about the 'good' birds and the 'bad' birds..."

"Oh yeah. I remember now." I lied, running my hands through my curly hair. I really wasn't in the mood to listen to Jason rambling. And to think that for a minute, I'd actually had some kind of hope that maybe he actually had been born with a brain. Futile hopes. Jason smiled brightly at me.

"Good! At least someone listens to me. You know, sometimes I just feel like no one pays any attention to me..." He continued, and I nodded, pretending to be listening. Normally, I did listen to Jason, but I had a massive headache and I was afraid if I heard another word about 'birds', my head might explode. I was just too stressed to think about anything other than Mitchie and Shane at the moment. "Hey, we're here." Jason told me, and I glanced up to see we'd parked in front of the hospital. I gave Jason a small smile as I pushed open the door, sliding out of the car. Jason waved happily as he drove off to find a parking space. With a heavy heart, I trudged up the steps, dreading facing Shane.

The nurse gave me a bright smile and waved me past, already knowing where I was headed. I returned the gesture to be polite before racing down the corrider. The minute I stepped inside Shane's room (it was private because he was a celebrity), his eyes widened and he almost jumped up. He grabbed hold of my arm instantly, and in one motion pulled me towards him and gave me a bone-crushing hug that I'd thought only Jason was capable of.

"Can't... breathe..." I choked out, and Shane abruptly let me go, turning away as if he'd never hugged me at all. Of course, Shane wasn't one to admit to every showing emotion; he was someone who held everything inside, and was so stubborn that usually it was his downfall. No one can keep their problems bottled up forever, eventually they burst, and in the end it turned out that it was better to just have let it out and cried, it was better off. Shane was definitely in that category.

"I called about Mitchie." Shane spoke up suddenly, his eyes returning to Nate's face. "They said..." He paused, taking a deep breath, and I felt my heart jump. Shane swallowed nervously before continuing, "Well, first, they have no evidence that it was an assault. They said it just appeared to be a normal robbery, and the criminals weren't expecting Mitchie to be home, so they knocked her out." I scoffed at that; we'd both heard Mitchie mutter "Austin and Sandy". And unfortunately, we both knew very well who those two people were. "They said until they can find _evidence_ it wasn't just a normal break-in, there's nothing they can do." I sighed. Typical.

"What about Mitchie?" I asked, seeing as Shane was avoiding the topic. Of course, I dreaded the news too, but I had to know. Shane's downcast eyes made my heartbeat race.

"She's in surgery right now." Shane sighed, taking another deep breath. "They said she had two broken ribs, and one of them... it punctured her lung, Nate." At that, he stopped, and I could visibly see the tears in his eyes. He swallowed loudly, trying to regain his composure. "There was internal bleeding... and it was so bad, that all the doctors were actually needed." He paused again, clenching his jaw, and I could feel my whole body trembling. "She also has a sprained ankle, and she had a pretty bad concussion. Thank goodness they got there in time..." He trailed off, and I wrung my hands together, feeling my knees going weak. I really needed to sit down before I passed out.

* * *

"You let me down, Austin." Mikayla buried her face in her hands, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Austin stood beside her uncomfortably, watching her sob. He wasn't sure quite what to do to stop her crying. "I asked one simple thing from you, and you failed me." She sobbed louder.

"I didn't, Mom!" Austin cried, shaking his head quickly. "I really did think she was dead! There was blood and all and I heard sirens in the distance and she... anyway, this could be more fun for us." He insisted, and at the Mikayla paused, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared up at Austin. He nodded eagerly, glad she'd stopped crying. "What fun is it to kill her once and then it be over? Wouldn't it be more suffering on her part to break her down first? And then kill her? But before just have her flirt with death a few times?" He smiled evilly. "And wouldn't that just kill Shane, seeing his _precious _Mitchie in these situations, and being unable to do anything to stop it?" Mikayla smirked, pulling Austin into a hug.

"Ah, my favorite child, you haven't failed me at all. You've made me proud. Maybe you're not as stupid as I'd first thought." She patted Austin's back, smiling, her tears suddenly gone. Of course, Austin was too stupid to realize they'd been fake all along. "Go get some ice cream, honey, you deserve it." Austin frowned down at her.

"But I thought we didn't have any money. You know, I mean, we're so poor..." He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Mikayla rolled her eyes, shooing him out of the door.

"Please, honey, we can always make exceptions for _you_. Just don't tell your brothers or sister." Austin nodded quickly, his keys jingling as he made his way over to his car. Mikayla watched him leave before turning around and going up the stairs. She smiled slightly as she knocked on Sandy's door and waited for her to open up.


	9. Inside The Fire

**A/N: H**_ey everybody, I'm back again :) Haha, I'm on a "updating spree", and I can't seem to stop, which is a really good thing for you guys but not as great for me since I've yet to finish chapter 18... lol. Anyway, enjoy & please review!_

_Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

_Chapter 9- Inside The Fire_

"Mr. Gray?" I perked up at the sound of someone walking towards my bed. I opened my eyes from my restless slumber and looked up at the doctor who'd just entered my room. "I just wanted to let you know that Miss Torres' surgery was successful." I sat up quickly, staring straight at him. "She should be awake soon."

"Can I see her?" I blurted out, my eyes meeting his. He hesitated, biting his lip uncertainly. Finally, he nodded.

"Only if you follow a few rules, though. And I can't promise anything until I get her 'okay'. So, once she wakes up, I'll ask her. If she agrees, I'll come and get you. But you're to take it _very_ carefully, Gray, is that clear?" I nodded fervently, and the doctor smiled approvingly.

"Dude!" Nate and Jason burst through the door, Nate only a few centimeters ahead of Jason, nearly crashing into the bed. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You'll never guess what -" He cut himself off, his eyes wide as he stood there, literally bouncing. I laughed at him.

"What now, dude?" I asked, as Nate stared at me, a goofy grin on his face. "Did you finally find a cure for -" Nate shook his head desperately, jumping over and slamming his hand against my mouth. I stopped, staring up at him in shock.

"No one knows about that, man. Don't repeat." He demanded, and I nodded, pushing his hand off of my mouth. "And it's _not_ that." He clarified, pausing, glancing between the two of us, leaving us to wonder what had him up so high. Jason had obviously shared some of his 'happy pills' with Nate.

* * *

"I need to tell you something, it's just that I don't know how, darling." Mikayla stepped into Sandy's room, sitting down on the bed next to her daughter. "Well, I guess I'll just say it. Mitchie's not dead." Sandy furrowed her eyebrows together, before quickly ducking her head and looking down at her hands. Mikayla paused, feeling a spark - no, scratch that, a rushing fire - of anger as she caught the glint of relief in Sandy's eyes right before she lowered her head. Enraged, Mikayla took a deep breath before continuing, using her 'calm voice' that she used when she was angry. "Oh honey, I thought that was what you wanted." She said, placing her hand on her daughter's back.

"Yeah, Mom, I did." Sandy replied, and Mikayla sighed.

"Did you change your mind, darling? After all she's done to you, after how she's ruined your life. After she left you in the dust while she was pursuing Austin, all those times she would email Austin and wouldn't reply to you... you still don't want revenge?" At that, the sadness in Sandy's eyes was instantly replaced with anger and hurt.

"No, you're right. I do want revenge. I wish we'd killed her!" Sandy exclaimed, breathing heavily. Mikayla smiled inwardly. Her mission here was accomplished. Sure, Mitchie hadn't really ditched Sandy, in fact she'd always liked her better, but so what? It didn't matter if Sandy jumped to conclusions when Mikayla had told Austin to email Mitchie and hadn't allowed Sandy on her own email. It didn't matter that Sandy had been like a sister to Mitchie, or that they'd been so perfect for each other. All that mattered was that Sandy was on their side.

* * *

"Miss Torres is awake, and asking for you and someone called Caitlyn Gellar." The doctor motioned for me to - very slowly - get out of the bed and follow him. He'd given me a sling for my arm, which I'd taken gladly, and a few painkillers so I didn't feel too bad. With a small smile, I allowed him to lead me down the corridor, limping slightly. Although it was my arm that was messed up, all the nerves in your body connected, so I felt it, even down to my toes, everytime I took a step. We arrived at ICU, and the doctor pointed down the hall at Room #41. I thanked him, and slowly made my way towards Mitchie's room. I pushed open the door, using my good arm, and caught my breath as my eyes fell on Mitchie. She smiled weakly at me.

"Hey, come sit down." She motioned to the chair beside her bed, and I obeyed, not once taking my eyes off of her. She looked so frailge and weak, and I had this horrible feeling she was just going to break down or disappear or... ugh, my mind was running away with me now. It was just that she looked so down and... breakable.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, for a lack of better words to use. At that, she furrowed her eyebrows together, giving me a funny look and chuckling softly, shaking her head carefully from side to side. I frowned at her. "What?" Her smile grew wider until it turned into a grin, and I stared at her in confusion. "Did I really sound that stupid?" I questioned, and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Just a little bit." She admitted, and I gave her a small, guilty smile, shrugging my shoulders casually. "My head hurts the most, though. And my ankle's being a pain." She shrugged it off, acting as if it wasn't a big deal that these psychos had entered her house and tried to kill her, or that they'd put her in the hospital. I didn't know how she could be so calm while I was freaking out on the inside, although I tried not to show it. Mitchie's eyes searched mine, and I gave her a brief smile, hoping it might reassure her a little. "That doesn't work, you know." Her voice broke into my thoughts, and I raised my head to stare at her in confusion.

"What doesn't work?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Pop stars," I heard her mutter under her breath (of course, she thought I couldn't hear her), "Their all so clueless!" She grinned, shaking her head and speaking up, giggling slightly. "That whole 'trying to calm me down and give me false hope' look, it doesn't work." I blushed, before looking down at my hands, sighing. "What?" So I guess that meant it was her turn to be clueless.

"It's just... I feel so powerless... I said I would protect you, but I didn't. They won, and they almost killed you!" My voice had raised, and Mitchie's eyes darted around the room, quickly raising her hand, trying to shush me. I growled in frustration, dropping my head back into my hands, my emotions rushing up, and I felt tears come to my eyes. Oh no, Mitchie could not see me cry. She'd think I was some kind of freak, and I'd already made fun of Austin for doing the same thing.

I glanced up slightly as I felt Mitchie's hand move to my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. I raised my head again to meet her eyes, which said all. _This isn't you fault, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault. It never was. I feel horrible, knowing that you're thinking you failed me. But it's not your fault! _I broke the contact, looking away quickly, and I heard a sigh escape from Mitchie's lips.

"Shane, look at me, at least." She spoke quietly, but she might as well have screamed it out. I heard it just as clearly. I flinched, moving away slightly as I felt her hand try to lift my jaw so I was eye to eye with her. "Shane, please, don't do this to yourself. Please, look at me?" Her tone was almost begging, and I closed my eyes for a split second, taking a deep breath, before I forced my head up until I was staring straight into her eyes. "I'm not blaming you. I would never even _think_of pointing the finger at you! This is Austin, Sandy, and Mikayla - well, mostly Mikayla and Austin -, this is all _their _fault. How can you even say all those lies?" I hadn't heard Mitchie speak so bluntly since that day at Camp Rock when she'd told me off in the kitchen. "You saved my life, and if that's not protection, then I don't know what is!" She exclaimed, and I swallowed harshly. She stared at me a second longer before dropping her fingers from my jaw and looking down, suddenly shy. "I'm sorry." She whispered, glancing in my direction hesitantly. "I don't know what came over me, I was just mad that you'd even think about this that way." I smiled softly. She laid her hands carefully back down, and I sighed, about to speak up when she gave a small gasp, moving her hands down to her skirt's pocket.

"Shane... look at this." She shook slightly as she pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket, unfolding it carefully. I leaned forwards, my heart in my throat as she rubbed the creases, trying to smooth it out. I caught my breath as I read the words.

_Mitchie, **darling,**_

_Did you enjoy our meeting today? I'm sure your still feeling it's effects. Enjoy and remember._

_You think this is over with? Far from it. In fact, I'm much closer than you could even imagine. This won't be over for quite a while. _

_You'd better appreciate Shane while you have him, because it might not be the case for much longer. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your FRIEND_


	10. Caught In The Middle

_**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews :) I don't have much to say, I think.... yup, nothing much :) Has anyone heard "The Gift Of A Friend" (by Demi Lovato) on Youtube? Isn't it beautiful and powerful? It made me cry the first time I listen to it :)_

_**Disclaimer**: Sadly (yes, it is very sad, isn't it?) I don't own Camp Rock._

* * *

_Chapter 10- Caught In The Middle_

Mitchie gasped before taking the letter and tearing it into small shreds and throwing it away from her, her whole body shaking violently. I could only stare in numb shock as she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to comfort herself.

"They must have put it in your pocket after..." I trailed off, swallowing and eyeing Mitchie so I could see her reaction. She glanced my way, trembling, before returning her eyes back to her hands, which were shaking also. "Shush, Mitch, it'll be okay." I moved closer to her, starting to put my arms around her, but she stopped me, pushing me away.

"Just go, okay?" Tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, and I frowned at her sudden change of behavior. Seeing that I wasn't moving, she shoved me - hard. "Get out!" She screamed, and I lunged to my feet, stumbling as I jumped away from her, while at the same time trying to decipher what was going on.

"Mitch..." I saw her tremble, and I reached out to touch her, but she swatted my hand away, sniffing.

"Go away, Shane." Her voice broke as she said my name, and I shook my head violently, at least hoping she'd explain. "Look, you read the note, just go."

"What does the note have to do with this?" I asked in surprise, utterly confused. Austin had threatened her (Well duh, he'd emphasised 'friend' in the letter, and Caitlyn had told us about how he had wanted to be more than her friend, how stupid were these criminals?), and now she was telling me to go away? That didn't make any sense. Mitchie sobbed harder.

"Because, they're going to kill you! But if you aren't around me then they'll have no reason. So for your own saftey, you need to leave!" She cried, and my mouth dropped open in surprise. Was that really what she thought? Did she really think I'd just up and leave her because of a silly little note. Sure, it freaked me out a bit, but I was _not_ going to run away! In a flash, I stepped forwards and pulled her into a much-needed hug, squeezing her tightly. She tried feebly to push me off, but I refused, and it didn't take long before she sighed, letting her head rest on my shoulder in defeat.

"Mitch, I'm _not_ going to leave you." I clarified, "I'm going to _protect_ you. Not because I feel like I have to, but because I want to." I felt Mitchie's body tremble, and I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "You mean the world to me, even if you don't remember me." Which, of course, was true. _My_ world wouldn't be the same right now if I hadn't met Mitchie, hadn't let her change me, hadn't let myself fall in love with her. I might have still been the jerkish, arrogant pop star that I was before I'd met her. She hadn't left me when I needed her, and I wasn't about to leave her either.

"But... what if they go after you too?" She asked, raising her eyes to meet mine, tears running down her cheeks. I moved my hand to her face and wiped them away gently. "I know I might not remember you, but I know you loved me, and... I just can't be the cause you get hurt or... worse." She stuttered, sniffing loudly as she tried to stop crying. I shook my head gently.

"I don't care, I told you that I'll protect you. I won't break that promise. I won't let them hurt you. And I'll try to be careful in the process." For some reason, that brought a small smile to her face, and she giggled through her tears before the seriousness of the situation seemed to crash back down onto her. She sighed, shifting uncomfortably, and I moved my chair closer to her. She smiled softly at me and laid her head onto my shoulder, closing her eyes. Within seconds, she was asleep.

* * *

Dr. Adam smiled at the sight that greeted him as he stepped into Mitchie's room; Mitchie was lying half-way out of her bed, leaning against me, and I had eventually fallen asleep too. I heard the doctor's footsteps and slowly opened my eyes, meeting Dr. Adam's. He beamed at me before picking Mitchie up off of me and putting her back onto the bed.

"Come on, let's let Mitchie get her rest. You can come visit her again later, if she's awake then. The surgery and past day's events have really taken it's toll on her." I nodded as I rose from my seat, following him from her room and down the hallway. When we reached my room, I stopped, motioning him to enter the room and shut the door.

"Mitchie found a note in her pocket." I stated as I began to try to get comfortable on my own bed. Dr. Adam sat down in the chair next to me, raising his eyebrows. "I wish I could show it to you, but she tore it up. It was from... _them_." I stressed the word to make sure that Dr. Adam knew who I was talking about. To show he understood, he nodded, and I continued. "It was a threat." I swallowed, forcing myself to continue. "They said this wasn't over, and also that if anyone tried to protect her, they'd kill them too." Dr. Adam bit his lip, sighing.

"Well, I can't say much, considering I didn't see the note, but my guess is that if you don't actually _have_ the note, you're not going to get very far with the police. They need the evidence before they can accuse." Now it was my turn to sigh, mostly out of frustration. Of course I should have known that, stupid me, I shouldn't have let Mitchie tear up the note.

"But... we both saw it! Doesn't that count for anything?" I asked hopefully. Dr. Adam shook his head.

"In this world, nothing counts but the cold hard proof. And even that doesn't count anymore." With that, he stood, muttering an apology, and left the room.


	11. Love With A 'D'

**A/N: **_Sorry for the wait. I would've had this up sooner, but Doc Manager wouldn't let me login yesterday, and I only just got back on :( Anyways, here is chapter 11! Thank you guys for the reviews & could I maybe have three before the next chapter? Just asking :)_

_Disclaimer: I've already said 1,00,102,005 times that I don't own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 11- Love With A 'D'_

"Are you _kidding_ me, Shane? You have to be. That just sucks. It simply... sucks. But there _has _to be something we can do!" Nate's astonished face stared at me as he continued to ramble. To stop his one-mouth stampede (hah, that sounded funny), I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, Nate, it sucks." I groaned, sighing loudly. "All because we don't have the stupid note to wave in front of their face, they won't even hear us out, much less believe us. This world sucks." Nate crossed his arms, leaning back into the arm chair. Jason sat beside him, flipping through a magazine about birdhouses.

"You've certainly got a point there." Nate agreed, biting his lip. "I can't believe we can't... what if our manager explained the situation to them?" He asked suddenly, and I hesitated.

"Do you think it would work?" I questioned, highly doubting that it was even worth trying. Nate shrugged.

"Well, it couldn't hurt, that's for sure. We could at least try." He suggested, and I ran my hands through my hair, knowing that, no matter who called, they weren't going to believe us.

"Whatever you think. I don't think it's going to work, but if you want to try... go right ahead." I commented, and Nate nodded, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing our manager's number. I listened in on the conversation for a few seconds before I got bored with the whole scene and, slowly, eased myself out of the bed. Nate's head snapped up at me, and he frowned, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing a piece of paper and writing Mitchie's room number on it, and handing it to him. He glanced down at it in confusion, but I shrugged, making my way out of the room. I knew he couldn't protest right now because our manager was talking to him on the phone, so I was safe.

"Mitch?" I stepped cautiously into Mitchie's room, hoping that if she was sleeping or something I wouldn't bother her. I saw her head tilt up slightly, and she offered me a smile.

"Hey Shane. Come on in." She motioned to the seat next to her bed, and I moved into the room to take my place beside Mitchie's bed. At that thought, I paused, glancing down at Mitchie in slight confusion.

"Wait... shouldn't your parents be here? I mean, they should have been here yesterday, but... was it that they couldn't get a plane ticket? Because I could send my jet to go pick them up." I offered, and Mitchie hesitated. I could see her forlorn look, and I moved closer to her. She swallowed.

"That's sweet of you, Shane, but... I don't remember my parents. I don't know... with this stupid memory loss deal, and the fact that neither Caitlyn or Mary mentions them... I don't even know if their alive, or what." A stray tear fell down her cheek, and I pulled her into a hug, feeling like crying myself.

"It'll be okay, Mitch. I'll find them, don't worry. It shouldn't be that hard considering you mom's catering business." I suggested, and Mitchie paused.

"You knew them?" She asked, surprised. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"We all went to the same camp, and she was the caterer there. She's really sweet, and kind, and caring. Her name is Connie." Mitchie's eyes lit up gratefully, and she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered into my shirt, and I felt her relax against me. "What about my dad?" She asked a moment later.

"I didn't know him personally, but I do know that his name was Steve and he is a great guy." Mitchie smiled up at my happily.

"Thank you." She repeated, staring up into my eyes.

_The rain was pouring as we stood outside of Mitchie's apartment, drenched to the bone. I turned to Mitchie, smirking, a devious look in my eyes. _

_"Let's dance!" I suggested, and she shook her head 'no', laughing. _

_"No way, back up mister!" She yelled as I advanced towards her, grabbing hold of her. I pulled her out to the street and stepped back, signalling her to lead. Still laughing, she grinned and agreed, moving her body along with me. Eventually we stopped, grinning from ear to ear, just standing there, staring into each other's eyes._

_"Do you love me, Mitchie Torres?" I asked quietly, stepping closer to her as she glanced up into my eyes before moving closer and wrapping her arms around me, hugging me tightly as if she would never let me go. _

_"I love you, Shane Gray." She whispered._

I jumped at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, as did Mitchie. One glance at her shocked and flushed face told me she'd seen the same memory I had. I turned to see Nate standing in the doorway, looking at Mitchie and I uncertainly.

"Umm... did I interrupt something?" He asked nervously, and Mitchie shook her head quickly, putting on a smile. Nate visibly relaxed and stepped into the room, Jason close behind. "Phew, I thought I was dead meat for sure! Do you know how Shane gets when I interrupt him?" Mitchie laughed while I shot Nate a nasty look, but seeing as she obviously wasn't bothered by the statement, I decided to blow it off too.

"Look, Shane, look!" Jason exclaimed, shoving a picture towards me. I rolled my eyes at the headlines. _'Biggest bird known to humans spotted in Amazon rainforest'_. Seeing my I'm-not-interested expression, Jason's face fell. Mitchie glanced at the situation before taking the magazine out of my hands and looking through it.

"That is neat, Jason!" She smiled encouragingly before handing the magazine back to him. "I never knew birds could be so big!" Jason beamed, looking beyond excited, before randomly jumping up and down, like a five year old does when he's had too much sugar. And then he pounced. In one swoop, he jumped over, pulling Mitchie into a bear hug until she muttered out a choked protest. "Hey, Jase, can't breathe." She pointed out, and Jason immediately let her go. She took a deep, probably thankful, breath and smiled while rolling her eyes in my direction. I relaxed slightly, feeling a little less tense. That was, of course, before Nate got up, mentioning something about needing coffee, and pulling Jason with him, leaving us alone in the room together. The silence that followed was almost unbearable, until Mitchie swallowed loudly and broke it.

"So, did I really love you?" She asked quietly, glancing up at my expression. I hesitated, but then decided that she'd already seen it, so it didn't matter anyway. I nodded stiffly, hoping she wouldn't panic or hate me... wait, why would she hate me just because she remembered that she used to love me? She sighed. "This makes everything more complicated, doesn't it?" It wasn't a question, but I still gave a second nod. "What are we supposed to do now?" I shrugged. I really wish I knew what we should do, but I didn't have a clue where to go from here.

"Play it by ear?" I suggested, and Mitchie laughed softly at my stupidity.

"You're so insane, Shane Gray. How do you play this situation 'by ear'?" And with that, she stopped, leaving me to wonder exactly _how_ to play it by ear - wow, that really was stupid. I probably should have just said, 'by heart'. It wouldn't have sounded as crazy.


	12. Complications

**A/N:** _Okay, I know I said I wanted three more reviews before I update, but... oh well :) I couldn't resist. I just finished typing chapter 18!! w00t w00t! lol. Anyway, this might be a little... unrealistic *I'm not really sure if this could happen, but I think it can, so please bear with me* I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter right now, because this is a really sucky chapter :( Haha, _but_ if I could get three reviews before I put up chapter 14, that would be awesome :) Please :) lol. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again (just for the sake of saving myself from getting sued): I don't own CR._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 12- Complications_

"You can go home now." I should have been excited to hear those five words, but I wasn't. I glanced up dully towards Dr. Adam without even cracking a smile. Dr. Adam noticed my downfallen expression and spoke up again. "She's going to be okay, Shane." I looked away, not willing to meet his eyes. I heard Dr. Adam sigh, and then his footsteps receding down the hall. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up slowly to meet Nate's eyes.

"Shane." I sighed at his tone, knowing what was coming. "Don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault." He insisted, but I simply rolled my shoulder out of his grasp and turned away, still silent. "Shane!" Nate tugged on my sleeve, but I shot him one glare and he immediately backed up. "It's not your fault what happened to Mitchie."

* * *

"You still haven't done anything to Mitchie." It wasn't a question. Mikayla faced Austin, who was looking at everything besides her face. He swallowed uncomfortablly, shrugging.

"I can't yet, Mom. You know how hospitals are, with their security placed all throughout that stupid place. And now there's even the extra security because '_Shane Gray's_' staying there." Austin sighed in defeat while Mikayala bit her lip, contemplating whether to punish her son or reward him for his quick thinking. Eventually, she decided on doing neither. "And I left her a letter, so I'm sure she's afraid." At that, Mikayla froze.

"You did what?" She exploded, and Austin's eyes widened as he quickly backed away, shaking his head. "Do you know how much trouble that could get us into? They'd know exactly who 'robbed' Mitchie's house, stupid!"

"No, no, I was careful! I didn't leave a name, and I was wearing gloves when I wrote the letter, and I sealed it using a sponge, so there's none of my DNA on that 'stupid' letter. In fact..." Austin smiled evilly, smirking widely. "I added Dylan's fingerprints." Mikayla stopped her ranting, pausing as a smile broke out on her face. Austin looked relieved as she pulled him into a hug.

"I never should have doubted you, my boy. You really are my favorite."

* * *

"How is she?" I jumped up from my seat in the private waiting room as Dr. Adam stepped into the small room. One glance from Dr. Adam, and I knew that there was no good news. They hadn't fixed her, and they probably were going to say they weren't able to. Which was stupid. The best doctors in the world should be able to cure something as little (well, I guess it wasn't all that simple) as this. I sunk back down into my seat, the feeling of hopelessness returning.

"We still haven't managed to get the infection under control, and she's still got a horrible fever. She's moaning and tossing and turning, and when you touch her, she's burning up, and no one can wake her. I'm afraid you have to be expecting the worst..." I cut him off as I lurched to my feet, jumping towards him. No, no, _NO_.

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head, coming face to face with him. Seeing his shocked expression, I lowered my voice. "No." I insisted fiercely, and Dr. Adam visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Shane, we're doing the best we can do." Tears filled my eyes, and I didn't bother wiping them away as I blindly returned to my seat, dropping my head into my hands and moaning. It all came back so clearly, when it had all started. Just yesterday morning, she'd been fine.

_I sat silently with Mitchie, who had just started to move uncomfortably. I turned to glance at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her pained expression._

_"What's wrong?" I shot up immediately. Mitchie licked her lip, closing her eyes and groaning as she moved her hand to her side, gingerly touching it._

_"Shane... it hurts." She looked up, pain etched across her face. "Get Dr. Adam now." One look at her clenched jaw and trembling hand made me take off running, shouting for a doctor._

_-_

_"She's got an infection," Dr. Adam explained to me later, as I sat in the waiting room, shaking as I waited impatiently for news of Mitchie. "When her rib __punchered her lung, we thought we'd taken care of it, but we accidentally..." Dr. Adam trailed off, seeing me visibly stiffen as I grew tense. They'd made a mistake, and now Mitchie was suffering because of them! "We're trying to cure it." I glanced at him coldy, clenching my jaw and staying silent. Dr. Adam waited a few more seconds before getting up and shrugging. "Sorry Shane. We're doing everything we can." With that, he left me alone._

"Well, your best's not enough." I snapped, feeling angry at Dr. Adam, even though I knew that this techinally wasn't his fault. I just needed someone to blame. Mitchie... after everything that was going on, this had to happen. It wasn't fair. First, she has amnesia, second, she has a gun held to her head by five psychos, three of which later come back to beat her up, and now she's got an infection. I stormed out of the room, unable to stand being here a second longer. Of course, my phone chose that moment to vibrate. I yanked it out of my pocket, only to see that the caller ID read 'private'. Ha, no way I was answering that. Rolling my eyes, I silenced my phone and shoved it back in place, sighing. I stopped, realizing that even if I had left the hospital, I didn't have anywhere to go. So, once again, I was stuck here. _Typical._

"Hey, man, how's Mitchie?" Nate clapped his hand on my shoulder, glancing up at me, but seeing my expression harder, he immediately sighed, withdrawing his hand. "Not any better yet?" It wasn't a question, and I didn't bother answering it. "Don't kill yourself worrying about it, dude, she'll get better." I raised my eyebrow at him, still staying silent. I kind of wished he would just _shut up_, although it was kind of nice not to have to go through this alone. I didn't know if I could handle it without my wonderful friends' support. They were there for me, through the thick and the thin.

"Here, read about birds, it always makes me feel happier!" Jason thrust a bird-watching magazine towards me, and I caught it quickly before it fell to the floor. To appease Jason, I smiled and flipped through it, pretending to be interested. I knew I did the right thing when, a moment later, Jason's whole face lit up and he beamed at me, bouncing up and down. Too bad he didn't realize my enthusiasm was fake. "See, I told you! Don't you just love birds?" He continued to ramble, but I blocked him out as I, once again, got lost in thoughts of Mitchie.


	13. See You Again

**A/N: **_Pretty long chapter ahead! Yeah... I got nothing else to say :) Enjoy & review please :)_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it, I don't own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 13- See You Again_

"Eat." Nate commanded as I stared down at my still un-touched plate. I glanced at him dully, and he gave a sigh, picking up my fork. "Come on, Shane, don't do this to yourself. I _will_ force it through your _nose _if you don't open your mouth now." I glared at him, but since Nate was Nate and wasn't easily persuaded, I had no choice but to allow him to shove the food into my mouth. However, he still couldn't make me chew. When Nate caught sight of me sitting there, my cheeks full of unchewed food, I swear he turned beat red. "Shane." His tone was low and threatening, and beyond annoyed. "You'd better swallow that food right now. If you don't, I'm going to take you to the hospital and their going to feed you through a tube. I won't put up with your stupid, childish games." Stupid, childish games? I was not playing a _game_. I just really wasn't hungry at all. It was completely normal, scratch the fact that I hadn't eaten yesterday, and I'd only had a bagel that Nate had shoved down my throat the day before. I didn't know why I wasn't starved, I just wasn't. Probably, I was too busy 'moping', as Nate put it, about Mitchie. I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop wondering if Mitchie would be alright, and how I would react to loosing her again. I just couldn't handle it.

"Come on, Shane, didn't the birds help you?" Jason yelled from the other end of the room, and I rolled my eyes. Typical Jason, he hadn't even caught on the fact I'd lied about liking the magazine. Like I really give a crap about some stupid bird-thingy. I hadn't before, and I surely didn't now. What good did birds do anyway? I really couldn't understand why Jason was so fascinated with them. Why couldn't he be obsessed with fish or dogs or something at least _slightly_ more normal? Well, Jason wasn't exactly normal, was he? Never had been, never would be.

"Eat, Shane, now, or you'll never see your precious guitar again." Nate threatened, and I turned to see him holding my guitar in his left hand, waving it slightly to the side as if to taunt me. My eyes widened and I jumped up, lunging towards it to grab it from Nate's hands, only to crash to the floor as Nate sidestepped at the last moment, shaking his head. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for that trick. Obviously, my mind was thinking slower after not having the proper nutrition. But most disturbingly was the fact I'd fallen when I'd jumped for him. I guess after two days of not eating, my body was much weaker than usual.

"Give it back." I ordered from my position on the floor, reaching for my precious baby. Nate rolled his eyes and stepped back out of my reach, knowing I couldn't stand to chase after him. "Come on, give it back!" I demanded, but Nate just crossed his arms, looking down at me and shaking his head. I knew he wasn't going to give it up without a fight, and it was sadly obvious that I wasn't physically fit for a fight at the moment.

"Well then eat something, and I'll return it!" Nate retorted, and I growled in frustration. Stupid Nate and his stupid blackmailing ways. Couldn't he just let it go? Grumbling loudly, I flashed Nate a nasty look that should have made him shrink back, if he wasn't so used to me, as I made my way back to my place, picking up the fork and shoving a piece of the pancake into my mouth, forcing myself to chew it, even though it tasted so sweet of syrup it was almost sickening. Jason must have had the maple syrup out earlier and drowned my pancakes in it. Yuck, it tasted like pure sugar. I shot a glance at Jason, who was clueless, staring out the window at a few finches that were flying around.

"Happy now?" I shot at Nate, almost angrily. Well, if I didn't want to eat, it wasn't his business. If I decided to starve myself to death, it still wasn't any of his business. He should just leave me alone to do whatever the heck I wanted to do. Why did he have to care or force me to eat, like it was his own health I was risking? However, my ranting was interrupted by Nate shaking his head.

"Not quite. _Eat_. All of it, or else you'll never see your precious 'baby' again." Nate threatened again, and I bit my lip to keep from jumping and strangling him right here and now. He'd better keep his hands off of my guitar, or he could kiss his brand new Porche goodbye. I'd have no problem driving it into a pole, or maybe a lake, whichever was closer. Maybe I'd even strap him into the car before. I could get rid of two nutcases at once. At that, I stopped myself. Seriously, I was loosing it. The lack of food must be affecting my brain or something. Sure, Nate could get on my nerves, but plotting his death was a little.... _extreme._ What in the world was happening to me? Was I really going crazy? Jeez, I needed to get out and get some fresh air before my brain exploded from thinking so hard.

"Do whatever you want with my guitar. I'm going out." I snapped, reaching over and grabbing my keys, yanking them off the counter. Nate's warning hand stopped me before I could escape out of the apartment. Oh heck no, he was not stopping me again, he'd forced me into enough already, and I _would_ fight for my freedom.

"No way, not before you finish eating your food!" I raised my eyebrows at him, glancing down at where his hand rested on my wrist, before pulling away from him. I was getting out of here, whether Nate agreed with me or not. Nate eyed me warily. "Where are you 'going out' to?" He asked suspiciously, but I didn't respond to his question, because even I didn't know the answer. The only thing I knew was that I needed to get _out_. I couldn't handle this horrible, stuffy, cramped apartment one second longer with over-control freak and bird boy.

I jumped down the apartment's stairs quickly before Nate had a chance to interrupt me again, sliding into my car and locking it swiftly as I caught sight of Nate running out of the apartment, sprinting towards my car. Knowing him, he'd probably try to drag me out of the car and back into the house, but I quickly started up my engine before he was even halfway to my car. I waved, flashing him a bright smile as I pulled out of the driveway. Nate's face contorted into an angry frown as I sped away. But I was free.

* * *

Blackness. And pain, lots of pain. Ugh, I wished it would stop. Why wouldn't it stop? I moved my hand gingerly down my side, my eyes still closed, half-asleep. My fingers touched a bandage on my waist, and at that, I forced my eyes open. Why was a bandage wrapped around my torso? I blinked wearily, trying to adjust my eyes to the bright, almost blinding lights. White, and white, and more white, everywhere. Then, I remembered that I was in the hospital, although I still wasn't quite sure why my side was hurting as much as it was.

"Dr. Adam?" My voice came out as a whisper, and I didn't have the strength to raise it any higher. Of course, then I remembered the buzzer at the side of my bed and reached over, weakly pressing it. A few moments later, a nurse rushed into my room, her eyes widening in surprise as she glanced at me, which left me feeling even more confused.

"Miss Torres!" I frowned, why did she sound so excited, surprised, and... stunned that I was awake? "Oh, you're awake! Dr. Adam and Mr. Gray will be so happy to hear..." She began to ramble, but I blocked her out. Mr. Gray? Oh, she must have meant Shane. But what would Shane be happy for? What, that I wasn't dead? But please, I'd only talked to him a few minutes ago, before I fell asleep, leaning against him.

"What happened?" I asked slowly, trying to connect the pieces together. By the concern in the nurse's voice, it was evident that _something_ had happened, I just wasn't aware of what yet. The nurse stopped abruptly, turning to stare at me, a frown settling on her face.

"Why, didn't you know? You had a terrible fever, much too high to have much hope of recovering from, and your stitches... long story, you've got an infection on your side. You've been asleep for three days, and we weren't all too sure you would pull through." I gave a small gasp. All of this had happened, and I wasn't even aware of it? Then, of course, the _three days _comment sunk in, and my eyes widened. What I had thought was just a few minutes, really was three days. No wonder Shane had been worried! But what about Caitlyn, Mary, and... well, whoever else cared about me?

"Can I see either Shane or Caitlyn?" I asked, and the nurse nodded, while reaching into her pocket and finding a piece of paper. And then she switched pockets and pulled out a pen. Jeez, what else did she have in there, a bicycle? But then she was speaking up again.

"If you'll just give me their numbers, we'll have them contacted immediately..." It was then I realized I didn't have Shane's number. Well, I figured I probably used to, but since there was this stupid little problem I had called 'amnesia', I'd completely forgotten it. Great, just great. Why couldn't I have been smart and asked him for his number? But oh well, the nurse was still waiting.

"I... I don't have Shane's number with me, but I can give you Caitlyn's cell number." When the nurse nodded, I rambled off the well-known numbers and the nurse smiled reassuringly, her hand flying across the paper as she wrote. Finally she stopped, shoving the pen and paper back in her pocket and turning to me with a warm, reassuring smile.

"I'll give this to the secretary and she'll call Caitlyn right away to tell her you're awake. Hopefully, she'll be here soon. While you wait for her to get here, you should rest a little, though." The nurse suggested, and I nodded. What else did she think I was going to do in a hospital, get up and dance and party like there was no tomorrow? Hah, didn't that sound likely? I rolled my eyes as she walked away. Yeah, I was going to get right on to sending invitations out for the 'biggest party of the year'... at the hospital. It should be the talk of the year.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure..." Mikayla asked, eyeing Austin, who let out an exasperated sigh. Why wouldn't she just trust him? Well, maybe because even he knew that she'd have to be stupid to trust him over anything. And she was anything but stupid.

"I know what I'm talking about, Mom!" He yelled, getting annoyed at the fact that she never believed her until he offered proof. "I'm not stupid, remember? If I'm your favorite you'd better start treating me like it!" Mikayla stood speechless for a few seconds, looking as if she'd been turned to stone by his sudden outburst, before reaching out and slapping Austin straight across the face. And hard. He lost his balance, stumbling backwards, trying to right himself so he didn't fall to the floor. If he did, he knew what Mikayla would say. "You're right where you belong, at my feet." And he never wanted to hear _that_ again.

"Do not ever, do you understand, don't _ever_use that tone of voice with me again, mister." Her voice was dangerously low, and her eyes held a look that could kill. "If you even so much as think of doing that again, you'll be sleeping on the streets!" With that, she turned and stormed up the stairs, leaving an astonished, very terrified Austin at the base.

The phone rung, but Austin was rooted to the spot, seemingly unable to move because of the shock of the force of with which Mikayla had hit him. It was only when he heard his mother's voice speak into the phone, sounding utterly surprised yet satisfied (the triumph evident in her voice, saying "I won. I was right."), that his eyes popped open. It couldn't be, it just wasn't possible...

"Nicolette?"


	14. Rescue Me

_**A/N: **Yeah, I got nothin to say ;O_

_Disclaimer: Yup, I'm still unable to buy the rights to CR :(_

* * *

_Chapter 14- Rescue Me_

**(Shane's POV)**

I drove. And drove, and drove. I didn't drive recklessly, and I didn't speed, but I didn't stop either. I didn't want to go back to the apartment because Nate would hound me like some cattle dog, and Jason... well, he would just be air headed Jason. I didn't want to go to the hospital, first because I'd just get to sit in the waiting room, hearing them tell me "she was still the same, expect the worse", and secondly, that was the first place Nate and Jason would look for me. So, I did the only option and kept driving, going to... well, wherever I was headed. Maybe I'd head back to New Jersey; it was quiet there, and that had been my favorite place to live so far. Not as many screaming fans and paparazzi hounding my every move. Well, wherever I went, I didn't really care, as long as I got out of Los Angeles.

* * *

**(Mitchie's POV)**

"Hey, Mitch." My eyes fluttered open to see Caitlyn standing there, a small smile on her face. Obviously she'd thought I was asleep and was quiet so as not to wake me, but I'd only been lying here resting. I smiled back, shifting my weight. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her eyes watching my uncomfortable moving. I grimaced.

"Not too good." I admitted, and Caitlyn's sharp eyes narrowed slightly in worry. Of course, I could have - should have - lied instead of admitting I felt like crap, but like Caitlyn would have believed me anyway. What would I have said, 'Yeah, I'm feeling fine, that's why I'm here in the hospital!', but she knew me way too well for that. And that would have just been blatantly obviously anyway. Caitlyn was way to smart for me to even attempt to pull something like that over on her.

"Are they taking care of you well? Have they given you anything for the pain? Do you want me to go get some -" I cut her off, knowing that she was rambling because she was worried and that if I didn't stop her soon, she probably wouldn't stop freaking out for a while. And Caitlyn Gellar is not someone who should be freaking out. I valued my health, and that of the other patients, nurses, and doctors in this hospital.

"Caity, I'm fine!" Hah, I said I wouldn't try to pull one over on my best friend, but I just did. Well, I would be fine, and the doctors and nurses took good care of me. After all, the 'imfamous' _Shane Gray_ was the one paying for me, and looking out to make sure that the doctors did everything just _perfectly_. Literally, I didn't get what his deal was. Always asking questions and pestering the doctors about what they were doing to me, what medicine they were giving me, _everything_. He never stopped. I didn't understand why he was so... _driven_ to make sure that I was being taken care of to the best possible extent. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't be here every day, talking to me and devoting all his spare time to be with me. He shouldn't have jumped in front of the bullet and saved my life.

"Your thoughts skip faster than Jason's obsession with birdhouses." I looked up in surprise, up to Caitlyn's smirking smile and knowing eyes. How the heck had she known I'd changed subjects in my mind?

"How did you know?" I exclaimed in surprise, my curiousity getting the best of me. Caitlyn's evil smile grew wider, if that was even possible. Ugh, I had a feeling she was going to say something completely evil and embarrassing, and I wasn't sure I wanted her too, but I could tell by the look in her eyes she couldn't bite back her words anymore.

"I can see by the look in your eyes that you're thinking about Shane. Your eyes get this dreamy, far away look that you only get when you think about him. So, I jump to the natural conclusion: You're thinking about Shane." I groaned, frowning up at her.

"Since when did you become such a mind reader?" I challenged, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes, obviously making known how pathetic she thought my comeback had been.

"Puh-lease." She snorted, laughing under her breath, "I can see 'Shane' written all over your expression as clearly as I can see that bright red couch in your living room." I gave her another frown at her insult to my couch. I happened to like that red couch! Caitlyn raised her eyebrow at me, smirking. "Please, you know that that couch is brighter than my Mustang's bright red color." Maybe she really was a mind reader, after all.

"Well... I always did have a weakness for black and red color combos, and how could I resist when I had black coffee tables, a black TV, black-ish blinds, and multi-specked-with-black carpet?" Caitlyn gave a short laugh, shaking her head.

"Only you." She laughed.

* * *

"Nicolette?" Austin's somewhat loud, stunned whisper drew Sandy's attention away from the loud TV and to her brother's side. "Cola?" He swallowed rather loudly, and Sandy's perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Why are you whispering Cola's name?" She asked, still staring at Austin's contorted expression. Austin glanced at her slightly, his eyes narrow and his hands slightly shaking.

"Didn't you just hear Mom?" Sandy shook her head, lines of confusion etched across her forehead, but before Austin had the chance to explain, Mikayla came "trotting" downstairs, her head held high.

"Nicolette is coming back to live with us." Both Sandy and Austin let out small, yet audible gasps. Nicolette had left them five years ago, and since then she hadn't even wanted them to see her baby. She hadn't wanted them anywhere near her, yet suddenly she wanted to move back in with them?

"Is she coming with Jaz?" Sandy was the first to recover from Mikayla's announcement as she looked up at Mikayla curiously. Mikayla nodded, and Sandy's face broke into a smile.

"Won't it be nice, to have your sister here with us again?" Mikayla's manipulating voice had Sandy nodding and Austin's hopeful expression. He had always been the closest to Nicolette, even before. "And to be able to see your niece?" Of course, she was working them. When Nicolette had ran away, she'd manipulated her children to hate her, to shun her, to make her sound like the 'rebellious' one, the troublemaker. Then again, Nicolette had always had a tendency to be a troublemaker; it was just in her personality. But that still didn't justify all the things Mikayla had said since her daughter had run away. Some things had just been plain wrong.

"I can't wait to see Jaz." Austin spoke up, a new, bright light in his eyes. "Hey, Cola can help us..." Mikayla held up her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait a while and let her settle in, and then you can fill her in on what's happened since she's been gone. And then we can talk about what we're going to do. Just be patient in the mean time. We'll get around to dealing with Mitchie after we take care of Nicolette. And then there will be seven of us against Mitchie and her stupid little pop star 'boyfriend'."

* * *

**(Shane's POV)**

_Rescue me  
From everything  
I just wanna live  
I wish I could breathe_

I turned the radio up as one of my favorite songs began to play, 'Rescue Me'. Ha, wasn't it funny how some songs came on at just the perfect time, as if to describe exactly how you felt at that moment? '_I just wanna live_'. Why did my life have to be so complicated? Why couldn't it just be easier? Why did Mitchie have to have amnesia, why did she have to have five creeps stalking her, trying to kill her? Why couldn't she just remember me?

_The past mistakes that brought you here  
I'll break the fall for you my dear  
I'll ask the nurse for bandages  
And send me on my way_

I'd always imagined seeing her again. I'd dreamt about it so many times, yet not once had I dreamed it would be this messed up. I'd always figured it would be perfect; running into her after five years. We'd bump into each other on the busy streets of LA, or maybe New York City, look into each other's eyes, and in that instant know we were meant for each other. Then we'd go for coffee, or take a stroll through the park, hand in hand, and then we'd kiss, and... and what? Get married? Live happily ever after? Well, with the way things were going, I wasn't sure I was going to get my happily ever after, after all. With how things had turned out, I'd be lucky if I was able to make it out alive. Other than that, I wasn't setting my expectations very high.

_Every other day  
I sit and wait for the same bad news  
Can you hear me say  
I've got nothing left to lose  
Someone please start making sense  
And beg the lord for accidents  
I've seen the worst case scenario  
I'm slowly letting go_

I sighed heavily as I stopped my car and began to turn around. I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave Mitchie to fend for herself against Austin and Mikayla. I'd planned on leaving LA, going somewhere where 'Shane Gray' wasn't famous (yeah, I know, that might be a little hard), and just settling down, but I couldn't. It wasn't fair to Mitchie, and I knew in my heart that leaving wasn't the right decision. I wasn't strong enough; I couldn't back out on Mitchie. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't right. Mitchie was innocent, she needed someone to protect her, she needed someone to love her, and that was my job. I wouldn't pass it on to someone else; I _couldn't_give up on Mitchie. She'll remember me, whether it was in five days, or another five years, she'll remember me eventually. I swear it, she will remember me. I won't give up until she does.


	15. I'm Heading Home

_**A/N: **I really can't seem to stop updating :( It's a good thing for you guys but bad for me, seeing as I only have up to chapter 20 written... haha. I guess I'd better get to writing then! Also, the song that Mitchie's listening to is supposed to be the exact one that Shane's listening too, at the same time... lol. Just wanted that to be clear :) Thanks guys, and enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ "Hey, look at me, I'm the owner of CR, and I'm someone that's not HER" (points directly at me :( "Just to be clear, SHE does NOT own CR. With that being said, ENJOY! BTW, even though she's NOT the owner of Camp Rock, she'd still love it if you'll review her stories! And yes, she did pay me to say that."_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 15- I'm Heading Home_

**(Mitchie's POV)**

_Rescue me_  
_From everything_  
_I just wanna live_  
_I wish I could breathe_

I sighed as I reached over to adjust the volume on the hospital's radio. Yes, hospitals actually did have radios, contrary to popular belief and to my complete surprise. Well, I guess when 'THE Shane Gray' is so concerned and paying the bills, they make some exceptions. I had asked if I could listen to any music to help pass the time, and the nurse had come back with a small portable radio and a pair of headsets, her only request that I keep the headset on and the volume low so as not to disturb the other patients.

_The past mistakes that brought you here  
I'll break the fall for you my dear  
I'll ask the nurse for bandages  
And send me on my way_

The song's lyrics were haunting me. They seemed to describe my situation, my whole life. As if they'd had an open window to some deep, hidden secret that even I hadn't discovered about myself yet. Maybe, even, that I _didn't_ want to discover.

_I'll break the fall for you, my dear. _Somehow I couldn't help but be reminded of the moment when Shane had jumped in front of me to protect me from Austin's gun. The moment he had put his life on the line and taken the bullet for me, just to save my life. One of the most confusing moments in my life, yet also the most important. If it hadn't been for Shane, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have even survived to know the true reason why Caitlyn and Mary had always been so... cautious around me, as if afraid to slip and let out some secret (which, I had learned about in the end).

_Every other day  
I sit and wait for the same bad news  
Can you hear me say  
I've got nothing left to lose  
Someone please start making sense  
And beg the lord for accidents  
I've seen the worst case scenario  
I'm slowly letting go_

Was I really letting go? I wasn't sure. No, I hadn't been able to get over all of this yet. I wasn't ready to be over this. I had gradually started to accept the fact I'd had a life before my current one; I had a history after all. I had a past, not one that I was necessarily pleased with, but still, I _did _have a past. One that, apparently, involved Shane, Austin, Sandy, Mikayla... and the two other people who, as of yet, names were still unknown. I guess Shane was the only good one in the bunch, so to speak. So far, he was the only one from my past that hadn't tried to kill me, which added some relief. At least _everyone _wasn't out to get me (Note my sarcasm).

"Miss Torres?" Dr. Adam's voice broke into my thoughts. I glanced up and smiled sheepishly as I pulled the headphones off of my head, cutting off the end of the song.

_Rescue me..._

"Yes?" I replied, and Dr. Adam gave me a bright, enthusiastic smile. It made me wonder what he was up to, and impatient to hear what he had to say, because it finally couldn't be bad news. He wouldn't be smiling if there was more bad news. "Is something wrong." Stupid question, Mitchie. Great, you've just reached an all new level of dumb. _"Was that you playing? It sounded kind of different." _I really needed to stop asking dumb questions that had obvious answers, it made me sound so... dumb. Wait... when had I said "Was that you playing?" I scanned through my memories quickly, frowning as I realized that one wasn't among them. When had that happened, then? A smile lit up on my face as I realized it must have been from before the... accident. It annoyed me because I still didn't know what had caused me to get amnesia. Caitlyn hadn't told me exactly what had caused me to loose my memory, but then again, it hadn't sounded as if even she knew. Maybe it was as much of a mystery to everyone else as it was to me. Maybe no one knew what had really happened...

"Miss Torres?" Dr. Adam's voice, once again, jolted me out of my potential-disturbing thoughts. Most likely, everyone _did _know, and I was just freaking out and letting my mind's dark thoughts take over my mind. "You can go home today." I was so wrapped up in my own little troubled world that what he said took a few seconds to register. I was going home... home! Finally, I would be free of this white, bleak, crowded room! I would be... home. Wait, I wasn't so sure I really wanted to go back. After what had happened with Austin and Sandy... what if they entered my house again? What if all of them came this time? What if Nate didn't show up like he had before? What if... No, no, Mitchie, stop it, you're freaking yourself out again. Don't get yourself all worked up, you have Shane.

Wait, _what_? Oh my gosh, I think I'm loosing it. Just reply to Dr. Adam, Mitchie, can you at least do that without loosing it? I surely hope so, because I'd really hate to end up locked in the sanitarium.

"Thank you, Dr. Adam! When may I leave?" Jeez, maybe I should just become mute or something. My gut tells me that would be so much easier with my huge, weird mouth. I need to teach myself, and my brain, to just _shut up_.

"Now, if you'd like. Miss Gellar is currently ready to take you home, if you're up to it."

"Tell Caitlyn to come get me out of here, Dr. Adam. I'm going home."

* * *

**(Shane's POV)**

I sighed as I pulled into the hospital parking lot, staring up at the towering five story hospital, swallowing harshly. Why was I having such a hard time? It was Mitchie, not some kind of super-freaky alien! OMG, I'm loosing it. Wait... _Shane Gray just said OMG..._I think I'll go lock myself up in the coo-coo shack right now, and spare Nate the trouble. Believe me, he'll be on my case the minute he knows what I just thought. Only sissy girls say "OMG"... and I'll never admit that Shane Gray even thought about it.

However, I'm getting off of the point. I wish I knew why I was so afraid to go up and check on Mitchie. Maybe I was just afraid I was going to get more bad news, or maybe it was Austin's threatening note that had my hair standing up on the back of my neck. What if he really followed through with his threat? Would he really kill me? Well, with the way I looked at it, yes he would, because he'd already tried to do it once before. And what if he hurt Mitchie? Would I be able to protect her? What if I wasn't _able _to take care of her? What if they killed me off... what would happen to Mitchie then? I'll have to tell Nate that if anything happens to me, it'll be his job to protect her. He'd already saved her once, and he was the only one I'd trust to look after Mitchie.

The nurse simply looked at me, smiling, and waved me on. I guess after coming for a week straight, the receptionist begins to recognize you. I followed the corridor blindly, knowing the way to Mitchie's room subconsciously.

I pushed open the door to Mitchie's room, 321, and glanced over to the bed. My scattered, rambled thoughts stopped abruptly when I realized she wasn't in the bed. My eyes quickly scanned the room and, upon finding it empty, I turned and rushed out of the room, back towards the receptionist's counter, fearing the worse.

"Can I help you, Mr. Gray?" I slid up to the counter, probably cutting in front of quite a few people, meeting the eyes of the startled receptionist. I nodded, somewhat out of breathe.

"Mitchie Torres." I panted, and the receptionist flashed me a small smile before turning to her book and flipping through the pages, nodding her head all the while.

"Miss Torres was released today." My eyes widened, Mitchie had gotten out of the hospital early! They'd told me that they would be releasing her in two days, if she continued to improve. Well, I guess that would be good news, because they would never have let her go if she wasn't 101% okay. I smiled brightly, before I realized I'd never gotten Mitchie's address from Caitlyn, or even her cell phone number. The smile slowly slipped off my face, and was replaced by a frown. "Is everything okay, Mr. Gray?" I glanced up into the receptionist's puzzled gray eyes, and nodded forcefully.

"Do you happen to have Miss Torres' address?" I asked, and the receptionist gave me an apologetic smile.

"I do, but we're not allowed to release that information." She replied, and I groaned, pushing my hand against my forehead, trying to figure out what to do next. Of course, it took slow old (notice my sarcastic comment?) me a couple of minutes to remember that Nate had already been to her house. So I'd just drive back to his apartment and get Mitchie's address from him. Problemo (ha, I crack myself up all the time, I'm just so smart) solved.

* * *

**(Mitchie's POV)**

"Caity!" I grinned, throwing my arms around Caitlyn's neck. "Ahh, I can't believe I'm getting out of here!" Caitlyn smiled back brightly as I squealed, jumping up in the air. Dr. Adam narrowed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

"Take it easy, Miss Torres." He commanded, and my 'happy dance' stopped abruptly. I smiled apologetically in Dr. Adam's direction. Hopefully he wouldn't change his mind and demand for me to get back into the bed and stay any longer here.

"Sorry, Dr. Adam." I apologized, and he nodded, smiling back.

"I just don't want you to overdo it or anything, just be careful. I'd hate to see you end up back in here, again." I nodded again, letting him know I understood.

"So, I bet you can't wait to get home and get settled again, can you?" I turned to Caitlyn, nodding enthusiastically. "Why don't we go ahead and go, because I have to be somewhere at 7." I raised my eyebrow, smiling coyly at her. "I don't mean to sound pushy or anything." Caitlyn fixed quickly, realizing exactly how impatient she had just sounded. I laughed at her antics, rolling my eyes at her, before turning around to give Dr. Adam a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything." Dr. Adam smiled back at me, returning the hug.

"No problem at all, Miss Torres."

"Well, I guess I'd better be going, since Caity looks like she's about to leave without me." I joked, glancing at Caitlyn's rolling eyes and chuckling. "Don't worry, Dr. Adam, I won't be back, I'm sure the minute we get out of here Caity's going to kill me for embarrassing her." I smiled brightly, and Caitlyn sighed loudly, moving her hands to cover up her face.

"Come on, Mitch." She commanded, and I nodded, realizing how hyper and insane I probably sounded. Oh well, that's what happens when you're locked up in the hospital for five whole days. You're bored and there's nothing to do but watch TV and think... hard. So, needless to say, I have tons of energy stored up inside me, which is definitely why I'm so hyper.

"Miss Torres?" I turned to Dr. Adam, who was now standing behind an empty wheelchair. "Would you please sit here while I push you out to Miss Gellar's car?" He pointed to the wheelchair, and I frowned. Why did I need that?

"I can walk fine, I think I'll be able to walk out to the car. I don't really need the wheelchair, although thank you for offering." I said, politely refusing. Dr. Adam smiled, shaking his head.

"I'm not sure you understand, Miss Torres. I know you're fine, but we are ordered to take precautions because if something happened when you were walking out, let's say, you tripped and fell, we could get sued. It's only a precaution, but it's mandatory if you're going to be released." Dr. Adam clarified, and I glanced down at the wheelchair with despise, but still moved over and sat down with a sigh. Dr. Adam moved his hands firmly onto the handles as he began to push me from my room and down the corridor.

He stopped the wheelchair as we pulled alongside Caitlyn's car, moving me over and pulling Caitlyn's door open, ready to help me get in, when I paused, turning my head and narrowing my eyes at a figure advancing towards us.

"Hey, isn't that Shane over there?" I squinted towards the sidewalk, where "Shane" was walking, his head down, hands in his pockets. He was headed straight for us, and I wondered if he was coming over to us, or if he even knew it was us. He hadn't raised his head so far. Caitlyn turned to stare in the direction I was pointing before nodding.

"Mitchie?" Shane stopped, his head finally raising up towards me, running his eyes over me and the fact I was in a wheelchair, a look of panic flaring in his eyes, before he jumped and began to run over towards us.

* * *

**(Shane's POV)**

I turned, walking out of the hospital's large glass double doors, my keys jingling in my hand as I made my way towards my car. I was going to go back to our apartment and get Mitchie's address, and then head over to her house and check in on her.

I stared at my feet, biting my lip, still unable to get thoughts of Mitchie out of my mind. A few seconds later, I heard a girl talking in the distance. I ignored it, until I heard my name being mentioned.

"... Shane over there?" I glanced up quickly, wondering if it was another crazy fan girl, and if I should start running right away. To my surprise, I raised my eyes to meet Mitchie's... Mitchie! I guess the receptionist had failed to tell me that Mitchie had _just_been released, but... she was in a wheelchair! My eyes widened before I bolted towards her, wondering if something had gone wrong. Maybe she'd been paralyzed for life, or... but why would they be releasing her if that was the case? Mitchie's eyes snapped open at the sight of me coming towards them full-force; I'd probably scared her a little with my one man stampede, but what if something was seriously wrong?

"Mitchie, are you okay?" I asked as I slid to a stop in front of her, causing Mitchie to break out into a smile. Why the heck was she smiling? She was in a wheelchair, she shouldn't be smiling! She should be crying, upset... anything but smiling. But here she was, grinning from ear to ear.

"That whole stampede was just to ask me if I was okay?" She laughed, shaking her head, and I felt my cheeks go red. I know that I had overreacted, although for a few seconds I'd truly thought something was wrong. She was in a wheelchair! "Of course I'm fine. They wouldn't have let me out if I wasn't." Duh, I've reached an all new level of stupidity. Why hadn't I thought about that fact? Mitchie grinned at me, probably laughing about the fact she'd made 'Shane Gray' blush, which made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"So... you're going home now?" Another huge _duh _I could add to my collection. It seemed I was on a role; how stupid could I make myself look in one day? Mitchie's grin grew wider as she threw back her head and laughed out loud at my second question.

"You've got some brains there, pop star. Wanna tell me when you're going to flip the 'on' switch so you can actually use some?" She joked, and I rolled my eyes. I was just slow today; I had too many other preoccupying thoughts and couldn't focus straight. All the stress was catching up to me, it seemed.

"Hey, hey, I can't help I've barely slept in the past seven days! I've been worried sick!" I defended, and Mitchie's smile abruptly stopped. I inwardly groaned, scolding myself for the sudden change in her attitude. She bit her lip, looking away and suddenly finding her hands very interesting. I glanced down at my feet, and the atmosphere was tense for a few moments before Caitlyn broke the awkward silence.

"Come on Mitchie, we need to get you home." Dr. Adam smiled, nodding as he moved his hand to Mitchie's waist to help her slid into Caitlyn's car. Caitlyn moved to her other side, and I suddenly felt left out, as if I was just a third wheel, (or would it be fourth wheel since there was four of us, I wasn't sure) as I watched the two help Mitchie into the passenger side.

"Umm... are you going to need any help, Mitch?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes so I could follow her home, and she smiled in my direction.

"Why don't you go get some rest, Shane. I'm fine -" At this, she stuck out her tongue in my direction "- so maybe you'll be able to stop worrying and sleep a little. I should be okay by myself for a while." I frowned at her words.

"Isn't Caitlyn going to stay with you?" I asked, and Mitchie shook her head.

"Caity has plans, and Mary's away." She informed me, and at that I stood up straighter, shaking _my_ head. I wasn't going to let her stay all by herself without someone to look over her.

"No, I'm coming with you then, someone has to be there with you." I insisted, and I saw Mitchie open her mouth to refuse, but I cut her off. No way she was going to talk me out of staying with her. She was just being released from the hospital, she needed someone to stay with her. "Don't say no, because I'm going to come anyway. We both know you need to be with someone, just in case." I saw Mitchie hesitate, before her shoulders sagged and she rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Fine, have it your way, pop star." She gave in, and I punched a fist in the air, jumping at least six feet high. Mitchie raised her eyebrows at me, looking like she was ready to burst out laughing.

"Yes!" I was acting childish for my age, but I didn't care. Mitchie didn't seem to either; she laughed and shook her head, beaming from ear to ear.

"Well, where's your car, I'm guessing you'll need to follow us back to my house?" It was a rhetorical question, and I didn't bother to answer. Instead I just pointed over to my dark gray mustang that was parked across the street. Mitchie nodded, smiling at me before sliding in deeper and pulling the door shut.

"See ya there, pop star." She grinned, and I quickly ran across and jumped into my mustang, starting the engine and following her out of the hospital's parking lot. I was going to Mitchie's!

* * *


	16. A Day With Shane

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I totally forgot that Mitchie had already seen Sandy, so let's pretend that Sandy hadn't taken off her mask that day at the bank, just for the sake of the fact that I really don't feel like re-writing this chapter :) Forgive me for being so lazy??? lol. To make up for it, I'll let you guys know that I already have chapter 21 written, and believe me, the plot is thickening :) Anyways, forgive me for any mistakes, and enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: Didn't the owner of CR already clear things up??? SHE/HE is the owner, Not me... don't worry peeps!_

* * *

_Chapter 16- A Day With Shane_

"I can't believe I'm going to let him stay with me - alone - while you go on your little 'date' with Nate... did you know that rhymes?" I rambled, and Caitlyn glanced over at me before returning her eyes to the road.

"Total ADHD moment, Mitch." She rolled her eyes, and I narrowed mine in return. "First off, yes, I knew it rhymed. Second, it's only Shane. Believe me, I knew him before, he was a total spaz, but he'll be overly cautious with you. I know he loves you, and he won't do anything to cause problems between you. In fact, he'll be even _more _spaz-ish just to make sure everything goes well." I'll have to admit, Caitlyn is good with the pep talk-ing thing, better than I could ever be. But even still, with her "master powers", I'm still not entirely sure this is a good idea.

"But, I don't know Caity, it just... I've really only known him for a week! I mean, I know that I've technically known him for..." I paused, wondering exactly how long it had been.

"Nine years." She filled in quickly, and my eyes widened_. Nine years_. I could hardly believe I'd known Shane for a total of nine years, not that I remembered anything of those past over-half-dozen years. To me, it was as if I'd met a total stranger for the first time.

"So I've technically known him for nine years, but in reality I've only known him a week. But anyway, it's still... there's something different about him that I just can't put my finger on, and I'm not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing yet. Argh!" I screamed in frustration, overly annoyed with this whole memory loss situation. Why wasn't it working?

"Calm down Mitch, be patient. Your memory will come back soon, I'm sure." Caitlyn replied, as if it really was going to comfort me, but I could see plain as day that she was lying straight through her teeth.

"Don't you lie to me, Caitlyn Gellar!" I snapped, crossing my arms together. "It's been five years, and no hint whatsoever that I even _had_ a past! The only thing that happened when I saw Shane, Nate, and Jason was a very small - small, mind you - unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Most memory-loss patients don't take five years and just feel a single spark!"

"You're right. Most amnesia patients won't wait for five years and feel a spark, they'll feel nothing." Caitlyn argued back. "So obviously, there's still hope. Do you think I'd even _let_ Shane come back if I didn't think you'd remember? So I want you to quit your whining, sit up straight, and go in there and have a blast with Shane while I'm gone." She ordered, and I nodded fervently.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, knowing better than to mess with a grumpy Caitlyn.

"Get out of the car and you'd better be happy!" She yelled as I stepped out of the passenger seat, waving at her while pulling my keys out of my purse. She returned the gesture while backing out of my driveway as Shane was pulling in. Taking a deep breath, I smiled brightly as he stepped out of the car and made his way over to me.

"So," He gestured towards the door, "Shall we go in?"

* * *

"Hi!" A girl bound up to Sandy, her loose curls bouncing. "I'm new, and I just thought I'd say hi!" She smiled brightly, almost bouncing in place.

"Hey." Sandy smiled - the more people that were on their side, the better - "That's cool you just moved in, you seem cool!" The girl's eyes brightened, and her grin widened - if that was possible.

"Thanks! I'm Amanda."

"Sandy." Sandy stuck out her hand, shaking the girl's in return. "How old are you?"

"16!" Amanda squealed, while inwardly Sandy groaned.

"Neat. I'm 15." Sandy replied, trying to keep the conversation going yet still brief enough that it wouldn't scratch the surface. "Want to come in and get some snacks, my mom won't mind." Amanda giggled, nodding her head, and Sandy promptly let her inside. Another dumb secretly-blonde bimbo.

* * *

"Nate didn't believe me." I laughed, shaking my head at Shane's story of his pathetic excuse for why he had skipped Hannah Montana's beach party.

"Yeah... no wonder! That was lame, even for _you_." I replied, still chuckling from his comment. "Hey, want some chocolate?" I asked, standing up from my previous position on the couch next to him, "I'm going to get some, so if you want any, speak up now."

"Sure." Came Shane's easy reply, and I nodded, turning my back to him so he wouldn't see the slight blush creeping up my cheeks. I couldn't feel this way about Shane, I'd only really spent an afternoon with him - well, that I remembered. Grabbing two chocolate bars out of my fridge, I returned to Shane, tossing one his way.

"Catch." I laughed, watching him dive for it and sitting back down. "Oh my gosh, I can't seem to get enough chocolate in my system." I commented as I shoved par of the bar into my mouth, savoring the sugary sweet taste.

"Chocolate's okay." My mouth dropped open at his response.

"OKAY?" I yelled abruptly, watching Shane chuckle out of the corner of my eye. "How can you say that? It's, like, the greatest thing on this earth! It _is_ the greatest!" I cried, trying my hardest to hold back my laughter.

"Calm down, Mitch, I'd hate for you to have a heart attack over a bar of chocolate." Shane motioned for me to sit down, and I rolled my eyes at him. When I didn't stop, he spoke up again. "How about this, you sit down and I'll take you out for ice cream once you're finished eating that chocolate." I shoved the uneaten portion of my chocolate into my mouth, jumping up and grabbing Shane's keys off of the counter where they'd been sitting.

"Let's go." Shane shook his head, taking the keys from my outstretched hand, laughing as he did so. I grabbed my purse and followed him eagerly out of the door.

* * *

"Kushie's? Why Shane, you're too kind!" I smacked his arm gently, once again blushing as I wondered what was wrong with me. Why couldn't I stop blushing?

"Well I have been told that before." He said it lightly, but I couldn't miss the spark of a heavy sadness that flashed through his eyes. "What do you want to get?"

"Chocolate Mint!" I replied eagerly, taking his hand as he lead me into the ice cream shop. He smiled at the fact I'd taken his hand, and I returned the gesture, enjoying myself. Despite what I'd thought, I really was thoroughly enjoying myself. I was glad I'd let Caitlyn talk me into spending the day with Shane.

"How did I guess it would involve chocolate? Girl, you are addicted!" Shane teased, and I stuck out my tongue in reply, although I knew the gesture was childish. Caitlyn was right, after all. She knew me too well. She knew that, although I'd had my doubts at first, I'd have an great time with Shane. Maybe she even knew what was going to happen. If she did, I'd wished she'd warned me, because it sure wasn't something I'd been expecting.

* * *

"Why don't we take a walk instead of sitting in here?" Shane suggested, handing me my ice cream and a handful of napkins.

"Sure. It's always too cold in ice cream shops anyway." I agreed, digging my spoon into the soft ice cream, closing my eyes in delight. Somehow I'd never be able to get over the wonderful taste of chocolate mint, there was something about it that was addicting.

"Come on, we'll head over towards the park. Hopefully you'll still remember the park." He joked lightly, although I couldn't help the feeling of regret that washed over me, causing me to lower my eyes to the ground and shut my eyes tightly, trying to suppress the overwhelming emotion. "Mitch, watch out!" Before I knew what had happened, I collided with a young girl, who looked strangely familiar, although I wasn't sure why, almost sending both of us colliding to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so..." I started, but stopped, half out of shock, at the deathly cold glare the girl sent my way before turning back to the older girl she was with.

_A young girl spread out across my lap, tears streaming down her face as she cried into my shoulder. "I miss her." _

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, I felt Shane's hand tugging at my wrist, pulling me out of the way.

"Mitch! Mitchie, what's wrong. Mitch?" Now he'd moved in front of me, a worried look in his eyes as he waved his hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Mitch!" I snapped out of the daze I'd been in and turned to look at him slowly, still feeling confused. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I..." I trailed off, hopelessly confused and overwhelmed, staring at the girl's retreating back. Was that her I'd seen, many years younger, of course? "I don't really know." Shane's hand was on my chin, turning my head towards him, staring into my shocked eyes.

Oh. My. Gosh. It was the same girl from the bank - what had they called her, Sandy? I needed to get out of here, _now_. Why had it taken me so long to recognize her?

"Mitch..."

That was the last thing I head before collapsing into blackness.


	17. The Girl In The Pictures

**A.N: **_The next chapter will be the first one that I've actually written since the last six months or so that I've even bothered with this story, so if it's strangely different, well then... I've warned you :) Hopefully it'll be really good, but just in case! lol. Argh, I'm annoyed, 'cause I'm waiting for Demi's new song, "Here We Go Again", to premiere on Radio Disney, and it still hasn't, and it's already 20 minutes after they said they'd premiere it.... grr :( Haha, anyway review guys! Thanks :)_

_Disclaimer: CR? No, I'd rather own Demi! Then I'd have heard her entire album by now :( Sadly I own neither... :(_

* * *

_Chapter 17- The Girl In The Pictures_

"Mitch?" I squinted in the bright light, wondering why I had such a headache. "Mitchie?" I wanted to reply, but I still couldn't find the strength to fully open my eyes and try to talk at the same time. Slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light, I forced my eyes open, only to stare straight into chocolate brown ones. "Mitch!" Shane was standing over me, panic evident in his eyes, staring at me in relief. "Are you okay?" He demanded, and I frowned. I was fine, wasn't I? What had happened, anyway?

"What happened?" I asked, managing to speak finally. Shane glanced around, shrugging in confusion.

"I don't really know. We were just walking along, you bumped into some girl, and then you got all quiet and dazed, and then you just passed out on me!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my petite form. "I'm so glad you're awake now, I was so worried! How are you feeling?"

"Like I've got a headache," I responded, touching my forehead gingerly, "And I'm kind of confused." I laughed quietly, although nothing about the present situation was laughable. "I've got to ask Caity something." I commented, as the image of the young girl flashed through my head again. Shane frowned, but pulled out his cell phone, handing it over to my outstretched hand.

"Is it something you can talk to me about?" He asked before I had the chance to dial Caitlyn's number, and I paused, biting my lip.

"I'm not really sure." I hesitated, "Before..." I paused again, these thoughts only adding on to my headache. "Well, it couldn't hurt." I slid Shane's phone into my pocket and moved up into a sitting position so that Shane could sit beside me. Once he sat down, I curled up beside him, lying my head on his shoulder and trying to collect my jumbled mess of thoughts. "When I bumped into that girl..." I broke off, putting my hand on my head to try to stop the throbbing. "I don't know, this picture flashed into my head..." I felt Shane tense slightly, waiting for me to finish my sentence. "And, I just don't know, it kind of shocked me. I don't think that I've seen her before... Wait..." My eyes widened in realization. "The picture! And at the bank! Oh my gosh, I'm an _idiot_!" I exclaimed, straightening up in shock.

"What picture?" Shane asked, his soft eyes searching my wild ones as he put a comforting hand around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, my mind flashing back to the video Caitlyn had shown me, that first day I'd become aware of everything. The one of me singing, and the young girl in the pictures.

"The picture in the video." I informed him, "The girl, in the pictures - the one at the bank - that's who I saw! I almost didn't recognize her because her face was covered before..." At that, Shane only looked more confused. Hopelessly confused, just as I had been. If only I'd stayed that way, too.

"But, what would that have to do with the girl you ran into?" He asked, still not understanding where I was getting to. If only I didn't, too.

"That was her." I said simply, watching Shane's expression change to one of horror. At my statement, his eyes flashed around, scanning the surrounding area, as if to see if she was watching us.

"Let's go, Mitch. We'll go to my apartment, I'm not letting you go back to yours now, no way." He grabbed my hand, pulling me up with him, leading me towards his car. I hurried to keep up with him, but my head was still spinning and I still felt weak. It wasn't long before I stumbled, sending myself bound for the ground. Shane spun around, catching me mid-fall, his eyes laced with concern.

"I'm so sorry Mitch, here." With that, he scooped me up bridal-style (so cliché, wasn't it? Not that I could say I hadn't enjoyed it, but still) and continued on his one-man stampede towards the car. "My apartment's not that far, and then we'll lock the doors and relax, okay?" I nodded, too breathless to reply, and I buried my head into Shane's shoulder, trying to hold back my tears.

* * *

"Mitch, please don't cry." Shane glanced over at me, his hands still firmly on the steering wheel, and I took a deep breath, trying my hardest to surpress my emotions. "It'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you." With that, I shook my head fiercely, finally turning to look at him.

"No." I forced the word out of my mouth, shaking slightly. "You have to stay out of this; they'll hurt you, and I can't..." I broke off, burying my face into my hands as more sobs racked my body. "Please, Shane, I can't handle it if something happens to you."

"We've been through this before, Mitch, I won't - repeat, I _refuse_ - to leave you. Don't even suggest it." He shook his head violently, returning his eyes to the road, although I could see the rough emotion in his expression. "We're here." He announced a few seconds later as he pulled into his driveway, switching off the engine. I stayed in the car, trying to regain control of myself before exiting, and Shane came to open the door for me, helping me out.

"It'll be okay, Mitch." Shane repeated, moving my arm to it was resting across his shoulder, and helping me into the house, shutting the door firmly behind us and locking it. "Here, sit." He directed me to the couch, setting me down carefully, "I'll be right back, I've just got to make sure that everything's locked up." I smiled gratefully at him as he rushed off, probably checking his windows and doors and probably even the ceiling vents, if I knew anything about him at all.

It wasn't long before Shane came back out, sitting down beside me, and once again I curled up at his side, moving my hand down and intertwining my fingers with his.

"It'll be okay, really, it'll be okay. I promise."

If only I believed him.


	18. Adventures At Shane's

**A/N:** _I chopped my hair off... haha :( But I like it, so... it'll grow back :) Anyways, this is officially the first chapter I've had to actually write before posting... lol. Hopefully my writing hasn't changed too much from when I was writing this before - I'm really hoping it's not that different :) Well... haha, ignore me, I'm just rambling 'cause I'm excited. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please review & tell me what you guys think!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Yeah, yada yada, I don't own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 18 - Adventures At Shane's_

I watched as Mitchie jumped at least two full feet in the air, her eyes widening in shock. My own narrowed, placing a hand on her arm to calm her, whatever had caused her to react so nervously. Mitchie's eyes leapt to mine, confusion evident in her expression as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"I just _vibrated_!" She squeaked, and I paused before remembering that she'd put my phone into her pocket. Unable to control my laughter at her lost expression, I couldn't help but chuckle. Mitchie's mouth dropped open and she turned, smacking my arm, probably wondering how I could be so cruel. "That's not nice, you know. Something could be _wrong_ with me!" She exclaimed, scowling in my direction. I laughed harder at her frown.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Mitch. May I please have my phone back?" A puzzled expression crossed her face, until she realized what I was talking about. Laughing at her own stupidity, she pulled the phone out of her jean pocket and handed it back to me, still giggling quietly. Rolling my eyes, jokingly of course, at her, I flipped open my phone.

"Yes?" I answered, but before I could even say hello I could hear yelling at the other end of the line. Typical Caitlyn, I couldn't even squeeze in a hello before she went off. I've always known that Caitlyn was just a time bomb just _waiting_ to go off.

"Shane?" Caitlyn shrieked from the other side, "Where are you guys? Is everything okay? Why aren't you at Mitchie's?" She was speed talking, not even pausing for a breath as she ranted off a one-sided game of twenty questions. I didn't even know how I was supposed to get a word in edge-wise. It just wasn't possible when Caitlyn was going off at one hundred and one miles per hour.

"Chill, Cait." I cut off her rampage, and, satisfied with the silence at the other end of the line, continued to try and answer her questions. "We're fine, we just went to the park, that's all. We're at my apartment now, anyway." I answered quickly, before she could jump out of the phone and eat me (yes, I have an awesome sense of humor).

"Fine. I'm right there, and don't expect to get out of an interrogation, mister." With that, I heard the line go dead, and I rolled my eyes in Mitchie's direction, regarding her curious gaze as she listened to our conversation. "Caitlyn's coming over!" I squealed sarcastically, and Mitchie smiled at my phony-happiness and the girly voice I'd used. "Apparently, she almost had a heart-attack when we weren't at your house, and now they're coming over."

"It's to be expected, of course." Mitchie replied obviously, and I nodded. "Oh well, we'd better prepare for Caity's million-and-one questions." She giggled at her own joke, although we both knew that what she'd said was definitely not far off from the truth. At least not much got by Caitlyn; one thing was for sure, she was the reason Mitchie had stayed safe all these years. Her sharp eyes and ears didn't miss much, and she had a brain to match her abilities, and she was quick. Which was much more than he could say for himself.

He really wasn't sure how she'd managed to do this for five years.

"Shane?" I nodded, turning to face her as her voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She was biting her lip, fiddling with the edge of the couch, her fingers intertwining with the material. Once she saw that she'd caught my attention, she smiled softly, scooting closer to me until our bodies were touching. "Thank you, for everything you've done." She said softly, and I shrugged in her direction.

"It was nothing, really." I replied. Mitchie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"It was not _'nothing'_!" She denied swiftly, shaking her head wildly, as if I was being preposterous by even mentioning the very fact. "How can you say that it's 'nothing'? It was _everything_ to me; you saved my life!"

"But I still wasn't there to protect you when they came." My eyes stayed downcast, focused on the carpet, and I heard Mitchie gasp as she put two and two together, and felt her hand on my wrist. Gently, she took her index finger and turned my head until I was forced to meet her eyes.

"Shane." Her voice was soft, but I could tell that she was dead serious, "Don't you dare blame yourself. You couldn't be with me because you were in the hospital because you took a _bullet _for me. Don't you dare think you didn't protect me, because you did. You saved my life, and I'll never be able to repay you." Tears were gathered in the corner of both of our eyes by this point, and Mitchie glanced away, her grip tightening around my wrist. "Just, thank you."

"Thank goodness for Nate." I breathed, instead of responding to what she'd just said. I still felt guilty - how couldn't I? "If he hadn't come and found you, and then called the police... Haha, he got arrested, too, and Jason had to go bail him out." At this point, Mitchie gasped in suprise, her eyes widening in the process.

"What?" She almost screeched, her voice high and unnatural sounding. "Why would they arrest _Nate_?" She continued, looking as if she was ready to strangle the police man himself at that very moment. I was surprised that they hadn't told her earlier - when I'd mentioned it, I hadn't expected this to be news to her. It seemed that Caitlyn was good at keeping secrets that - whether directly or indirectly - involved Mitchie from Mitchie.

"Well..." I paused, wondering how to break it to her as gently as possible. "They, umm, jumped to conclusions." Okay, hopefully she'd understand somewhat what I was trying to say, because I didn't really know how else to put it. I watched Mitchie's expression as confusion, followed by deep thought, and finally realization dawned on her.

"Oh." She whispered, staring blankly at her hands, her face somewhat pale. She was shaking slightly, and I frowned in concern. She looked nervous and tired and weak, all in a few moments' time span. Trying to hold back my worry, I sat up straighter, moving my hand to her arm and resting it there, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Are you okay, Mitch? You don't look too good..." I asked, and she shook her head faintly, trying to struggle to her feet. Immediately, I jumped up, my arm around her waist steadying her.

"Can I lie down for a few minutes?" She asked quietly, and I nodded, helping her make her way to my bedroom.

*-*-*

I jolted awake, jumping up as a high-pitched scream filled the air. In my hurry, I'd forgotten I was sleeping on the couch, and I slipped, hitting the ground and feel my shoulder make a popping noise. Pain shot up my arm, but I ignored it, my thoughts focused solely on the fact that Mitchie had just screamed, and I needed to get to her. I'd promised that I'd protect her...

I raced to my bedroom, shoving the door open. Mitchie was sitting up in my bed, her hands covering her eyes, and her sobs filling the room. I stopped, digging my heels into the carpet, unsure of whether to run up to her and throw my arms around her, or to stand at a distance and tread cautiously. One could never be too cautious when it came to Mitchie being in a fragile state. I didn't want to scare her anymore, seeing as she was obviously distressed.

"Mitch?" I spoke softly, but still, her hands flew from her face as she jumped up, relaxing only when her eyes landed on mine and, once again, tears filled her brown orbs before she rushed over, literally running into my arms and burying her face into my shirt, her hands now gripping my jacket as her sobs continued. Glancing around, trying to figure out what could have made her so upset, I rubbed her back, unable to find anything potentially upsetting.

Finally, after a few more unsettling seconds filled with Mitchie's crying, she spoke up.

"I... I really, really hate them." She whispered, her grip tightening on my jacket as she bit her lip, her body still shaking. _Them _must mean, well... _them_. If I've learned anything from what Caitlyn has told us, and what has already happened, I'm guessing that she means Michaela, Sandy, or Austen, or even all three. "Sandy called me a jerk behind my back, and she went around spreading rumors about me until even my friends wouldn't look at me." Her voice was low, and a lone sob once again rose in her throat. I pulled her closer to me, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder.

"Shush, Mitch, it's okay." I whispered soothingly, "They aren't here - they can't hurt you." At my words, Mitchie pulled away from me, shaking her head, a fierce look in her eyes that I didn't trust. It showed fear, anger, pain, and sadness, all in the mixture of one emotion.

"Oh yes they can!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around herself as she bit her lip, trying unsucessfully to hold back a sob. "They've already done their damage - the scars are still there, even if I can't remember them clearly, the wounds are still there." She was crying harder now, and this time she didn't resist when I stepped forwards and pulled her into a gentle hug, shaking my head gently. What could I say? "Some wounds never, ever go away. They just sit back, haunt you, and stay with you until the day you die."

*-*-*

Mitchie had succeeded in calming down by the time that Caitlyn pulled up, not two seconds later slamming her fist on the door as I rushed to pull it open. Without even saying hi to me, she threw a glance in my direction and pushed into my apartment, rushing over to Mitchie's side and sitting down beside her, her eyes wide as she surveyed Mitchie. She didn't know that Mitchie had been crying, however, because if she had, she would've launched into an instant interrogation session.

Instead of saying anything, she just wrapped her arms around Mitchie and gave her a sisterly hug, narrowing her eyes in my direction. I shrugged, knowing fully well that Caitlyn wasn't mad at me, she was just being... well, Caitlyn.

"Nice to see you again too, Caity." Mitchie laughed easily, pulling away from Caitlyn's tight grip and smirking at her best friend before the two girls burst into random giggles. I rolled my eyes in Nate's direction as we both nodded silently; girls were sometimes a little too hard to figure out. One minute, they're crying and (or) worried, and the next they're laughing like luanatics.

"Just another thing of the girl world we won't understand." Nate whispered at me, and I grinned. _Just one more thing us guys don't understand._


	19. Of Songs & Pillow Fights

**A/N: **_Light, fluffy, short chapter ahead :) There's some real drama coming soon, but it won't end very soon, so I'm trying to add some light Smitchie fluff in here for you guys :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CR.... ask the owner of CR, they clarified that a few chapters down :P_

* * *

_Chapter 19- Of Songs & Pillow Fights_

I scribbled down the lines furiously, only stopping briefly to survey my work, giving a satisfied smile before I once again began to write in my yellow songbook. Oh, how I'd missed doing this! Writing new songs - pouring my feelings out in the verse of a chorus - it gave me a powerful rush that made me have to keep writing down more and _more._ It was like a drug - I couldn't stop.

"What are you writing?" Shane asked curiously, leaning closer and peering over my shoulder. I glanced up at his face before returning my gaze to my work, scribbling a few words down. I was so wrapped up in my work I barely even registered what he'd said, and only replied a few moments later when it sunk in.

"A song." I replied briefly, frowning at the words, shaking my head slightly in disagreement with myself, and erased the line I'd just written. "It's not finished or anything, I'm just working on the chorus. It's not that good, anyways." I shrugged him off as I wrote another line, smiling in satisfaction at the fact that this fit much better than what I'd just previously written down.

"Psh." Shane rolled off my comment, rolling his eyes. "I bet it's great. Let me hear it?" He asked, and I hesitated, unsure. This was the first time I'd sang, well, I'm sure it wasn't, but for me, here, now, it was a little scary sounding. However, seeing Shane's curious gaze, I sighed and grabbed the guitar that rested next to me, strumming my fingers across the strings. Shyly, I began, keeping my voice low.

"_It's gonna come back around  
You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again"_

Slowly, seeing Shane's wide grin, my tone grew louder as I grew more confident, getting lost within the music.

_"You just too adverse but I got news  
You know you're just gonna lose  
Everything and everyone that means so much to you."_

I stopped, the last ring of the chords still sounding softly throughout the air. Blushing fiercely, I put the guitar back onto the sofa and ducked my head. I couldn't believe that I'd just sang in front of Shane - who knew that it could be so embarrassing? The words were deep, personal, and I couldn't believe I'd just opened them up in front of him.

The feeling was mutual - I was flustered, but at the same time, I felt a warm glow as if I'd filled in something that was missing. Perhaps I'd sung in front of Shane before? I really wasn't sure.

_"This is real, this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now..._

_I gotta find you!" _

I frowned at the powerful adrenaline that suddenly coursed through my veins at the distant memory, tilting my head towards Shane as I bit my lip, trying to decipher what I'd just remembered. I could've sworn that I'd heard his voice mixed in with mine, but... was it really possible? He seemed to catch on to my expression, because he had a slight grin on his face.

"_I gotta find you..._" He sang softly under his breath, obviously not meaning for me to hear him, and my frown deepened at his words. So, it really was him that was singing with me, although I couldn't really understand why. But, was anything clear?

"_This is me_..." I replied quietly, and his head jerked up at my words, his eyes wide. Quickly, I cut myself off, turning away abruptly. Was I really that horrible? He hadn't reacted so strongly to my other song.... had he? I wasn't really sure now that I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Had I done something terribly wrong? Maybe I shouldn't have replied.

A hand gripped my shoulder firmly, and I turned to see Shane staring at me with a strange sadness in his eyes. Seeing that I was waiting for him to say something, he spoke up, his voice stuttering only slightly.

"I'm sorry... how did you know that?" He asked quietly, and I bit my lip, shrugging. I hadn't really - somehow, I'd just _known _that I'd been supposed to sing those strangely-familiar lines. Why I actually had, I was unsure. Okay, I needed to stop, I was even confusing myself. I'd done it, and that was the end of the story.

"I don't really know - it was just kind of an instinct." I shrugged it off, pretending that it wasn't as confusing as it was to me, but Shane was able to see right through my act. That was another thing that amazed me about Shane - it was like he could read right into my thoughts. Seriously, I wanted to learn how he was able to do that.

As if on cue, Shane grinned in my direction.

"I know you, Mitch, of course I can read you." He smirked, and I narrowed my eyes at him, playfully sliding my songbook onto the table before reaching over and grabbing one of the pillows off of his bed. With a satisfying _whack, _the pillow slammed into Shane, sending him down onto the floor. Feeling cocky, I stuck my tongue out in his direction. Oh, how childish the action had been, but how much I'd enjoyed it.

Shane gaped at me before grabbing his own pillow and swinging it in my direction, careful not to be too harsh with it, though. I laughed joyfully, grinning like a maniac as we tousled back and forth, each attempting to gain the upper hand, although neither one had it. Really, it was a pillow fight, there wasn't many ways to win - or at least it seemed that way to me.

That was until, of course, Shane got a little bit more confident and became reluctant to be a moving target. Hence, this left me thinking of ways to still hit him despite his constant ducking and shying away. And of course, with me being, well, me, I wasn't one to loose. Swiftly, I watched every movement he made, and, after a few times of missing him, I began to notice in what general direction he was going to jump next.

It was just a piece of cake after that.


	20. Goodnight & Goodbye

**A/N: **_Short, mostly pointless chapter, just a filler. Next one leads up to the drama, which starts... well, inadvertantly, in this chapter :P Enjoy guys! _

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own CR!_

* * *

_Chapter 20- Goodnight & Goodbye_

"Come on, Mitch, we probably should go." Caitlyn poked her head into Shane's room, her eyes widening at the sight of the feathers that now covered the room, leaving obvious remains of our pillow fight. We both were lying across the bed trying to catch our breath, still laughing crazily at how extremely childish we had been, and how much fun it had been.

"Aww, Cait, don't be like that." I groaned, sitting up and yawning, despite the fact I really wasn't that tired. Or maybe I was - or would be after the adrenaline rush subsided. It always happened like that; you'd be at the top of the world energy-wise one moment, and the next you just crashed... hard. Sighing, I stretched, finding that I was a little sore, and cast an silly expression Shane's way before standing up and moving to Caitlyn's side. I really didn't want to leave yet; I was having too much fun. _Fun._ The word that I, not too long ago, hadn't known the definition of. Yes, I was having _fun_. It was hardly too much to take in.

"Bye Mitch." Shane stood also, sticking out his tongue at me before smiling and giving me a friendly hug. "I'll miss you, although I'm not sure I'll miss our pillow fights..." I rolled my eyes - he always had to be such a drama Queen (or was it King? No, let's stick with Queen, it'll drive him insane). I guess it comes with being an insanely famous pop star.

"Shane, I'll see you tomorrow - you're making it sound like I'm moving across the country!" I shook my head at him. "And, what?" -gasp- "You won't miss our pillow fights?" Smirking at his unsure expression, unable to tell if I was joking (yeah, he's not a mind reader now!), I smacked his arm, hard enough that it stung a little. Shane made a sour face in my direction, rubbing his now-sore arm. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes at our antics.

"You know, as hilarious as you two are, I think I'm in need of some sleep. Come on Mitch." Without waiting to allow me to protest (even in the slightest) she grabbed my arm, shaking her head as she held back her laughter, pulling me towards the door. Rolling my eyes at her, I stuck my tongue out at Shane as Caitlyn pulled me out into the cold night air, still able to refrain from laughing. How she was able to keep herself so serious still dumbfounded me.

"How did your night go?" I asked as I slid into the passenger seat of Caitlyn's car, glancing in her direction just in time to see the faint blush creeping into her cheeks. Smirking (hopefully unnoticed by her, or else I'd be doomed), I faced the front and waited for her to speak. Yes, on the rare occasion, I could be patient.

"Great." She sighed dreamily, and I now allowed her to see the smirk that had been dancing on my lips since a few moments ago. Caitlyn scoffed at me, rolling her eyes at my knowing look, before shaking her head slightly and returning her attention to the road. "You're so bad, you do know that, right?" I laughed easily, nodding in answer to her question. "It was wonderful, as usual. He took me out to lunch - at a picnic that he'd set up all by himself! And then we went to the carnival and... well, here we are!" She laughed also, and I sighed. Her day sounded awesome. I was glad that she'd finally taken a little bit of time to devote for herself, instead of trying to take care of me every second. Getting out with Nate was good for her, as this day had showed.

"Well, I'm really glad you guys had fun. _Finally_." I joked, sending her a teasing glance, and she chuckled, shaking her head at my words.

"Ugh, Mitch, must you be so pushy and annoying?" I gently smacked her shoulder, knowing fully well that if I hit her too hard I could mess up her driving, which would result in some messy crash, I'm sure. That being said, I was overly cautious so as not to cause any pain to her. I'm pretty sure of us didn't want to end up _back_in the hospital. Imagine that... being released just this morning, and ending up right back there by nightfall. Well, I'd really be pathetic if that happened, wouldn't I? So, despite my apparent fascination with hospitals, I'd like to stay away from them for now.

We both laughed as Caity sent me a death glare, her eyes narrowed. I rolled my own, sending us into another bout of chuckles. At least I had proof that Caitlyn could be a total girl if the mood suited her right.

*-*-*

"I ran into her at the park." Sandy sighed, her eyes downcast as she waited for her mother to explode. Michaela remained, however, strangely calm, staring at her daughter. She stayed silent, waiting for her daughter to finish her sentence. "She was with _Shane Gray _again." At this, Michaela released an annoyed growl.

"Well, we really can't have that. There's really no secret that she's bound to get her memory back, sooner or later, if she keeps hanging around him. We'll have to put an end to that, pronto." She decided, nodding her head, as if agreeing with herself. Sandy tilted her head.

"You mean like with Mandy?" She asked curiously, although they both already knew the answer to her question. Michaela nodded instantly, and Sandy smirked. "Well, we're good at that, aren't we? I got Mandy last time, like a piece of cake. And we've already gotten Casey, and now we've got Amanda - well, Amanda doesn't really count, does she? Because she was never Mitchie's friend." Michaela gasped at Sandy.

"Sweetheart, don't you know that saying _the enemy's_ name is like saying a curse word?" She yelled fiercely, and Sandy bit her lip, shrugging uncomfortably. "Anyways, dear, come on, let's go brush up your skills again. Because it's going to take a lot more than the last three girls combined did to get Shane on our side - he already knows too much."

"Well, maybe we don't want him on our side." Sandy spoke slowly, deliberately, and Michaela stopped to listen to what her daughter was hinting at. "We both know that he's not going to side with us - he knows _way_ too much already. So, let's just show him how he's on the wrong side. Let's show him what we're capable of." She smiled slyly, and a huge grin came to Michaela's face.

"You, my daughter, are way too smart in this game."


	21. My Fair Lady

_**A.N:** Nice long chapter for you guys here, (over 3,500 words!) that leads up to the big drama... :) Everything's going to pick up in the next chapter, don't worry. Enjoy, guys!_

_P.S. Yes, I hate them too. A lot :)_

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own CR. Reviews make me happy. I am really uncomfortable right now. All these things are true :P_

* * *

_Chapter 21- My Fair Lady_

"What are you doing, Mom?" Austen whined, staring as Michaela rushed around the house, her eyes only darting to his for a few seconds before she rolled her eyes, stopped what she was writing, and came over to him. Although she was more than careful to make sure none of her other children noticed it. She'd fill them in when the time was right.

"Tomorrow, is the day." She whispered at him, and Austen's eyes widened in understanding. He stared at her in shock as she returned to her paper, scribbling fiercely as if she hadn't said anything at all. His head spinning - not from fear, or regret, but from the sudden adrenaline rush he'd gotten just _thinking_ about what was going to happen later on tomorrow. Yes, he was sick and twisted, but he didn't care.

Poor, innocent little Mitchie wasn't going to stand a second. She wouldn't even know what had hit her, until it was too late. And that was just the way he wanted it to be.

*-*-*

"And la la." Mitchie laughed, shaking her head at her own antics, while Caitlyn simply stared on, amused, questioning the sanity of her now-carefree friend. I couldn't help but laugh along with her - what could I say, she wasn't actually half-bad at what she was doing - which now sent Caitlyn glaring at two people.

"I thought it was 'ta da'?" I asked, and Mitchie just rolled her eyes at me, as if I was missing the point of something.

"I know, it's meant to be like that. Do you have a funny bone in your body?" She asked, smirking. "Oh, hey," Mitchie stopped laughing abruptly, as if remembering something that she'd forgotten to mention, and spoke again. "Isn't the fair in town today?" She asked questioningly, raising her eyebrows at Caitlyn and I. I shrugged, briefly remembering seeing an ad in the paper for it, but too unsure to speak up. Caitlyn, however, nodded, rolling her eyes at Mitchie's fascination with something as simple as a fair. "Aww, come on, let's go! It'll be fun!" She insisted, her eyes sparkling just at the thought. Nodding - who could resist the fun day that the fair was sure to offer? - I stood, moving to her side and wrapping my arms around her waist. She flinched slightly, but her upwards glance and smiley expression told me that she didn't mind what I'd done.

"Why don't we go now?" I asked, and Mitchie's smile brightened. I smiled down at her, glad that we would finally be able to do something that was fun and just care-free, away from the usual drama. "As long as you promise not to push yourself too hard, Missy." I raised my eyebrow, watching as she tried to cover up a giggle, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "You know what the doctor said now."

"Stop being so protective of me!" She smacked me, rolling her eyes, and I grinned down softly at her. "I'm fine - as much it is hard to believe, I _do_ happen to know what I can and can't do and how far I'm capable of pushing myself." She chuckled, smirking up at me, and I had to (once again) resist the urge to lean down and kiss her right then and there. It was just so darn hard _not_ too. But I knew better than anyone not to push her too far too fast. I didn't want to loose her again.

"Well, just let me go and get changed." She announced, grabbing her water bottle as she swallowed most of it before fast-walking out of the room. I laughed at her natural ability to be so... well, put simply, just so _wonderful_. Caitlyn scoffed at my back, and I turned to face her raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"I know you still like her, Shane." It wasn't a question, seeing as we both knew the answer to what she'd just said. So, it was true - I'd never be able to erase my feelings for Mitchie. She just had the kind of _unforgettable _personality. I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off as Caitlyn made a noise, shoving her hand forwards, stopping me from speaking. "Don't you try to deny it."

"Okay, Cait, firstly, I _wasn't_ going to deny it. I _do _like Mitchie - more than like, really, but I don't think she's ready to hear that. And I'm hoping that once she remembers everything, then maybe we'll get the chance to go back to what we used to have, ya know? I just don't want to rush her too fast or anything - I want _her _to make the decision that she likes me too. I don't want to push her and then loose her. And you know that I won't hurt her, Caity, so why do I get the feeling you're going to give me _THAT _speech?" I rambled, all in one, and was surprised when Caitlyn actually remained silent.

Now, _that _worried me. I'd expected her to launch right into a fully detailed speech of the many ways she would kill me if I - whether accidentally or purposely - broke Mitchie's heart. Not that I thought I'd even be capable of doing something as horrible as that.

Caitlyn still wasn't speaking. I felt my palms grow sweaty, and I'm sure I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead as I waited anxiously for her to reply. When she did, however, it wasn't what I was expecting, either. It seems I really don't know Caity at all, after all.

A smile formed on her lips right before she burst into laughter, her clear voice ringing throughout the house. I watched, completely shocked and unsure of what to do, as Caitlyn doubled over, holding her sides as she went into a full-out laughing frenzy.

Mitchie re-appeared, wearing a loose-fitting bright orange shirt that was slung over a black Cami, and black skinny jeans with boots. She frowned, staring at Caitlyn's laughing fit and my nervous expression, and raised her eyebrows, glancing between the two of us, trying to understand what was so funny (or to me, scary). Unable to figure it out, she rolled her eyes as she stepped over to my side, probably deciding that it was better _not_ to know what she was missing out on.

"So, let's go!" She yelled happily, completely ignoring the fact that Caitlyn and I had just been in the middle of a conversation. "Come on, come on!" She giggled as she grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door.

"Slow down Mitch, I'm sure the fair will still be there if I take the time to put on some shoes!" Caitlyn yelled from behind us, and Mitchie spun around, still keeping her expression that said 'I'm a five-year old who just heard I'm getting candy" on. "Mitch," Caitlyn's serious expression made Mitchie raise her eyebrow, looking slightly worried. That was, of course, before Caitlyn finished her sentence. "Please, just try to remember that you're not five anymore, and that people _will _stare at you if you act like it?" Both Mitchie and Caitlyn burst into laughter, Mitchie shaking her head as she continued to make her way towards the door.

"We'll be waiting for you in the car!" She yelled as she pulled me outside and into the small car that was waiting for us.

*-*-*

_"And I'll keep singing this song if you'll keep believing it, believing it..." _Mitchie sang along with the radio loudly, laughing as the song came to an end. Her giddy expression wouldn't give anyway any of the past events that she'd been through, and once again I was forced to marvel at how fast she was able to spring back. One moment, she was convinced that she was going no where in life, or worrying about issues, and the next she was acting like a five year old, jumping up and down and singing along to the radio.

We were on our way to the fair, Mitchie in the passenger seat and Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason (whom we'd stopped to pick up just a few minutes ago) in the back, with myself driving. Which left me to be the only responsible adult while the rest of my bandmates and the two girls goofed off, joking around and playing. I'll tell you, it's much more fun to be in the latter crowd, because as much as I might look older, I still was the same nineteen year old boy who just wanted to act like a fool.

_"I just wanna play my music!" _All of us joined in when the familair tune came on, smiles lighting up at the memories. Even Mitchie sang along, even though she probably didn't remember the first time she'd heard it. Of course, she would know the words, seeing as how it was the single that had saved our career, and hence was played on almost every radio station at one time or the other. But, she wouldn't know that it was inspiration of her that had made me write the hit, and that it was her that had, in reality, saved our career. I smiled at the thought as the song's chorus began, subconciously mouthing the words as I thought back to that day of when we'd sung it that first time at Camp Rock. I remembered smiling down at Mitchie, who had blushed as her huge grin broadened, clapping her hands along with the music.

"Shane?" Mitchie's melodic voice drew me out of my thoughts, and I turned to her, glancing at her before I was forced to return my eyes to the road, or else I'd probably end up head-first in a ditch somewhere. "Hey, do you know how much longer until we get there?" Jeez, she was like a five year old, even asking that _dreaded_ question, the one that had every parent driven up the wall... "Are we there yet?"

"Not much longer now, Mitch." I laughed, considering that she'd already asked me that question at _least_ five times, although each time she'd done so, she'd tried her hardest to sound adult-like and polite. But she already knew that even just asking that question made her sound twenty years younger. "Five more miles to go."

"Yes!" Mitchie pumped her fist in the air, grinning maniacially, and I shook my head at her crazy antics. She was acting so carefree, despite everything, and it made me envious how easy it was for her to bounce back. But I've already mentioned that before.

_Five more miles._

*-*-*

"Is everything in place?" Austen asked Michaela, seeing as she'd finally settled for sitting on the couch, staring at the TV boredly. Hearing Austen's question, she turned to her son, nodding.

"It's all set up for tomorrow. Now, all we have to do is lead Mitchie to the bait." She replied, rubbing her hands together as she and her son exchanged an evil, knowing look. Austen smirked, his mind filled with Mitchie's various reactions that he might have the enjoyment of experiencing. Oh, how he was sure that she knew about him now - some because she'd actually remembered it, and most of it what Caitlyn had told her. My grin grew wider as I thought of the next day, and what was to come... oh, let's see lover boy rescue her from our grand masterpiece of a plan.

"Which is..." Of course, Austen had the general idea, but he just wanted to double check that it was the same thing they'd been planning ever since five years ago, the day Mitchie broke off her connections with them. The day that they'd gotten their revenge on her and caused her to end up with amnesia. The day that things should have ended. She should have been dead...

Michaela's smirk drew him out of his thoughts. Oh yes, if he knew anything about her, it was what they'd been planning.

"What do you think, dear boy? Of course it's still the same. Just because she doesn't fully remember us doesn't change a thing. Nothing will change until she's no longer _with us_." Her tone had turned malicious, and Austen smiled, knowing fully well that she meant this would be over when she was dead.

_Not much longer now._

*-*-*

Mitchie squealed in excitement as she literally dragged me over to the pirate ship ride. Caitlyn and Nate had split off of our group, going off somewhere by themselves (if I knew them at all, it was probably to go on some slow romantic ride like the Lazy River or something), and Jason had just jumped off, yelling something about a buying a cotton candy in the shape of a bird. That left Mitchie and I, and one ride that I wasn't so sure about. It just looked like it was all too easy for you to fall up the moment it swung up in the air. Mitchie, however, just stared in awe and forced me into the line, her smile lighting up as she watched it swinging back and forth, back and forth.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on the _Gravatron 3000_ instead?" I asked hopefully, although Mitchie just shook her head, flashed her wristband at the man standing next to the enter, and pulled me up the stairs and into the second to last seat from the back. Oh crap... I'd watched as the tail of the 'pirate ship' was going up, and I still wasn't sure how the passengers had managed to keep themselves from falling down.

It was too late for regrets, second thoughts, or plans for escape, though, because the 'ship' had just started to move. Slowly, gaining momentom with each swing, it rose, higher and higher, and I felt sicker as we lifted up, reaching for the sky, before plummeting back down to the ground. I gasped - yes, Shane Gray just gasped, but in my defence, it was really scary - reaching over and feeling Mitchie's fingers slip into my own. Although I knew that she wasn't scared, she was only trying to comfort me.

I glanced at her, and saw that she was trying to mask the fact she was secretly enjoying the ride and pretend that she was scared, just to make me feel better. I smiled - how lucky was I to have someone as sweet, caring, and considerate as her? Even though this was obviously one of her favorite rides, she still wasn't going to rub in the fact that I was scared and she wasn't.

I smiled thankfully at her, and she just winked in my direction, leaning into me as we rose higher into the air. I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me as we dropped, and she laughed happily, smirking at me. Once she'd established the fact that it was okay, she threw her hands up in the air, letting out an scream as we flung towards the ground, laughing insanely.

Finally, the ride pulled to a jolting halt, and I stumbled off, not about to admit that my legs were shaking from the fear of the ride. I watched as a few middle school children got on, and shook my head. How they could enjoy such a death trap was beyond my knowledge. I really didn't understand any of it.

Mitchie appeared at my side, slipping her arm through mine, smiling happily, her grin widening as she caught sight of Jason taking a picture of himself with his bird-shaped cotton candy. Shaking her head with a laugh, she smiled brightly, she led the way over to where he was standing, surveying the candy as if trying to decide what part to eat first.

"Hey Jase." Mitchie said easily, "Enjoying your cotton candy?" She asked, grinning at the mess that had been Jason's cotton candy just moments earlier, before he'd attacked it all at once (since he hadn't known which to eat first, he just swallowed the whole thing in one bite). Jason's head shot up, and he grinned, nodding as he attempted to swallow the mouth-full of the sugary candy. How he was able to, I'm not sure - it still ceases to amaze me.

"Want to go ride the roller coasters with us, Jase?" Mitchie continued, and Jason's face flickered with instant fear as he shook his head fiercely, staring at the roller coasters off in the distance with a look of horror on his face. Mitchie frowned, tilting her head slightly at him. "What's wrong, buddy? Are you afraid of the roller coasters?" She said it gently, and it was obvious that she wasn't trying to make fun of him. Jason, however, swiftly shook his head and finished swallowing the rest of his cotton candy before speaking.

"Did you know that a roller coaster once killed a _bird_? Can you imagine, the poor little creature... so innocent, and then one day, just _splat_..." Tears formed in Jason's eyes as he shook his head again. "No, I won't go on those bird-killing machines, you two have fun. I think I'll go buy a cotton candy shaped like a bird_house_ this time!" His roller coaster thoughts already long gone, he bounced off towards the vending machine, a carefree smile on his face. Mitche laughed as she watched his retreading back - skipping all the way over to the cart. Sighing, she turned away and we made our way over to the ride which I didn't know the name of, but it was nice and slow as you sat in the small cart and it rose into the air and pulled you along a wire over to the other part of the fair... yes, I suck at explaining things, but... oh well. At least it wasn't another pirate ship.

We hopped into the cart and it began to move, nice and slowly, and Mitchie's eyes slowly left Jason's shrinking form as she turned to me, a sort of sadness in her eyes.

"I sometimes envy Jason." She sighed suddenly, leaning against me as we stared out over the fair. "He's so happy and care-free - I wish I could be more like him. Just enjoying life and savoring the small things." She smiled sadly, glancing up at me. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I simply sat in silence, giving her a knowing look. She returned the gesture with a small smile, and leaned her head against my shoulder, her eyes running over all the people that now looked as if they were far away from us, tiny compared to us.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been to a fair that was this big!" She commented, once again placing the bubbly smile on her face, and I grinned, nodding my agreement. We spotted Nate and Caitlyn smiling at each other as they waited in line for the farris wheel, hands clasped together. Slowly, Mitchie intertwined her fingers with mine, smiling up at me as we sat back, enjoying the peaceful silence for the rest of the ride.

*-*-*

"What a day!" Mitchie exclaimed as she made her way into Caitlyn's apartment, stifling a yawn in the proccess. Still unable to keep from laughing, she dropped down on Caitlyn's couch, gratefully pulling off her boots once she'd hit the couch.

"It was awesome, wasn't it?" I agreed, smiling brightly, and Mitchie nodded, sitting up so that there was room for me on the couch next to her. I slid in, watching as she tilted her head, the memories of our wonderful day replaying through her mind. She grinned, resting her head against her shoulder. Everything was perfect.

If only we'd known that all this would change by tomorrow, we might have started running. But even then, it would've been too late.


	22. Here We Go Again

**A/N: **_Just got finished writing this chapter, told you the drama would start :) Enjoy and don't forget to do three things: #1, pre-order Demi's album (Here We Go Again), #2, Demi's music video for "Here We Go Again" is on youtube, watch it :) and #3 REVIEW!! lol :)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 22- Here We Go Again_

"Today, today, today..." Sandy skipped down the stairs, a huge smile on her face at the thought of what was going to happen today. _Revenge_. It certainly was sweet, especially when it was something this... _grand. _Really, there was no other word to describe their plans, or the look of horror that was certainly going to cross Mitchie's sweet, stupidly innocent face when she discovered what they were going to do to her, lover boy, and the girl who'd tried to protect her from this exact situation for all these years. Oh, how she couldn't wait until the girl - Caitlyn - saw that all her efforts had been in vain. And Mitchie... oh, and let's not forget lover boy...

"I can't believe it's really today!" She yelled gleefully, reaching the end of the stairs. "It's gonna be _awesome_! Especially since we all know that this day means _so_much to our precious little Mitchie..." She grinned at the thought.

"Oh yes," Her sister, Nicolette, returned the smile. "It's gonna be a blast."

*-*-*

"Uuuggghh..." I groaned, trying unsuccessfully to roll out of my bed. I seemed to be stuck together, my whole body sore. "Why can't I get up?" I mumbled, forcing back a yawn as I stumbled unsteadily to my feet. I guess yesterday had really taken it's toll on me. Who knew that spending the entire day down at the fair, riding the rides, running around, and having fun was so tiring!

"How can you still _move_?" I asked in amazement as I spotted Nate, working in the kitchen to make breakfast. He glanced at me, holding back his laughter, and shrugged. Typical Nate. I was just glad that he's now learned to keep his mouth shut when I'm sore and grumpy. I couldn't help but remember before...

"Well, I don't know dude, maybe it's cause I just went on all the slow, romantic rides with Caitlyn instead of rushing around on those twenty foot tall roller coasters?" I rolled my eyes, shuffling past him as I grabbed the box of cereal from him, pouring half the package into my bowl, dumping milk over it, and giving him a smirk as I walked away with it. He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior, although he didn't actually open his mouth and outright tease me, probably knowing that I was going to be much more grumpy since I was tired and sore.

"Hey." I turned, seeing that Mitchie had come up behind me (already having her hair curled and a fancy yet comfortable-looking outfit on, consisting of black metallic leggings, an over-sized glittery t-shirt, and fancy ankle boots), and frowned. Her happy, somewhat-slightly-scary-since-it-was-too-early-to-be-so-happy-but-she's-not-really-all-that-happy-since-I-could-see-something-was-bothering-her smile slipped when she saw I was confused, and her tilted as she stared up at me. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," I shook my head, wondering if I was just thinking slowly due to the fact that my brain hadn't seemed to start up this morning, and if I was just imagining Mitchie's slightly depressed atmosphere. "I was just wondering how you got into our apartment..." Mitchie laughed, although it sounded forced, her (still slightly fake) smile returning as she smacked me softly.

"Well, duh, Caitlyn has the key that Nate gave her in case of an emergency, or something." She nodded her head as my eyes widened, laughing at my own stupidity. "And after that it should all be pretty much easy to figure out." She stuck her tongue out at me, giggling, before she bit her lip softly, glancing down at the floor.

"Well, Miss Smarty-Pants, perhaps I should've asked an more appropriate question instead, seeing as I should've known that," I replied teasingly, watching as she tilted her head at me, probably wondering where I was going to go with this. "Let me rephrase that: Mitch, how the heck can you be up so early and_ not _be sore or tired from yesterday?"

"I don't know." She chuckled at my question, shrugging as she did so. "I guess it's just a gift of mine." She grinned, swirling and letting out a chuckle before brushing past me and making her way over to the kitchen where Nate and Caitlyn were working, probably so I couldn't see her expression. Okay, something was _definitly_ up with her. "So, what's for breakfast, guys?" She asked, leaning over the counter and examining the bowls set out before the duo.

"Eggs." Both replied simultaneously, and Mitchie raised her eyebrows at them as she bit her lip, staring down at the bowl.

"Really...." She drew out the word slowly, sounding unsure, and I joined her, my eyes widening at the goop that was poured into the bowl. "Umm... I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I don't think that _that_slush qualifies as eggs." Both Nate and Caitlyn grinned at her, sharing knowing glances, and burst into random laughter. Mitchie gaped at them indignantly. "Well, I didn't mean it like that, but if you guys don't agree with me, well then, just let me say that I don't think those eggs will be winning any awards..."

"Mitch," Caitlyn cut her off, still laughing. "They're not eggs _yet_. We haven't cooked them yet!" Abruptly, Mitchie's mouth dropped open, and a few seconds later she grinned at her own stupidity. But I'm not saying Mitchie's stupid; I could never, ever even think that.

"Oh... well that explains a lot then!" She shook her head at her embarrassment, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Eggs it is, then!"

*-*-*

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Mitchie asked, her glance shifting from the four of us that were sitting on the couch, each shrugging in response. "Seriously? Nothing?" She insisted, and Jason immediately raised his hand, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, oh!" He replied excitedly, "Why don't we go bird watching?" We all instantly rolled our eyes at him, shaking our heads, and his smile dropped. "Well, then..." He broke off, shrugging. "I don't have anything." He admitted, leaning back into the couch. I held back my laughter, mostly so that Mitchie wouldn't smack me again, and waited for someone else to throw in a suggestion.

"Well..." Mitchie shrugged, biting her lip as she shook her head. "Nevermind, I can't seem to think of anything." She replied instead, although I could see instantly that she was lying, leaning into me as she shrugged. Something really was up with her - I just had to find out what it was.

"We could just go out for a drive," I suggested, leaning over at her slightly and watching as she blushed. "Or we could all go out to lunch and then-"

"That sounds great, guys." Mitchie's voice was soft as she cut in, biting her lip harshly and glancing around at the rest of us. "I just have something I need to do before..." She broke off awkwardly, a dark expression clouding her face, and I frowned down at her. I watched Caitlyn out of the corner of my eye, wondering if I could get some hints as to why Mitchie was acting so off, and I noticed her pity expression as she stared at Mitchie.

"Mitch," She spoke softly, but before she had the chance to say anything Mitchie stood abruptly.

"I'll meet you guys for lunch at eleven," She said, her voice bitter, "Text me when you decide where we're going." She glanced briefly at us before she walked out, her heels clicking firmly on the wooden floor. I glanced around at everyone's shocked faces, and finally landed on Caitlyn's. She shook her head, but I jumped up anyway, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into my bedroom.

"Why is Mitchie acting so off?" I asked the moment the door had been shut behind us, releasing her wrist but standing in front of the door so she couldn't just leave. "And I'm expecting an answer - I know that you know why." Caitlyn sighed, dropping herself down onto my bed, and glanced up at me hesitantly.

"Fine. Five years ago, today, Mitchie..." Caitlyn stopped, taking a deep breath. "Mitchie's parents died." She rushed, and my mouth dropped open, hardly able to comprehend what I'd just heard. "_That's_ why she's upset, Shane."

"Oh my gosh..." I breathed, staring at Caitlyn, unable to speak more than a few words due to my shocked state. Mitchie, after everything she'd been through.... and there was another thing that I'd just learned was on her list. "I'm going after her." Abruptly, I threw open my door, grabbing my keys, and marched out of the house, only to find that Mitchie's car was still parked in the driveway, and she was sitting inside of it, her hands covering her face.

I paused, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks, and taking a deep breath before stepping beside her car, knocking softly on the window. Her head flew up abruptly, and she looked embarrassed when she saw it was me.

"Unlock the door?" I asked, and, after hesitating a good while, she slowly reached over and unlocked the car's door, allowing me to slide into the passenger seat of her car. Carefully, still half-expecting her to yell at me to get away from her, I sat down next to her, my arm moving to rest on her shoulders. Mitchie sobbed, leaning into me, her breath catching in her throat.

"It's not fair," She cried, sniffing, "It's just not fair." Her hand wound into my jacket, and her fragile body racked with her sobs.

"Shush, Mitch." I whispered, rubbing her back in hopes that it would comfort her, if even just a little. She sniffed, trying to control her tears, although it wasn't working all that well. "I'm so sorry." Although it wasn't my fault, I couldn't help but say it a million times. She just looked so weak, sitting here and crying into my shoulder. I couldn't even imagine having to go through something so traumatic.

"Can you drive me to the cemetary?" She asked, her sobs still harsh and fresh. Quickly replying with a yes, we switched seats and I started the car's engine, watching as she leaned against the door frame, fresh tear stains down her cheeks, staring out the window blankly.

"I didn't even remember it, at first. Caitlyn told me that the night it happened... that's when they found me, and realized that I had amnesia," Mitchie's voice was barely above a whisper, and I had to strain to catch her words. I knew she meant for me to hear them, though, because she turned to look at me slightly. "I don't remember anything from that night, and I can't fill in the blanks because Caitlyn wasn't there until later. I wish that I knew..." She ducked her head, her fingers clenching into a fist and her jaw now set firmly in place. "Well, there's a lot I wish that I knew." She cut herself off, changing the subject, but I already knew what she'd been thinking, anyway, and secretly, I was glad that she didn't know.

"That's when we moved," Mitchie continued, her voice low and cracked, "We've been here ever since. That's why my parents are buried here instead of back there - I couldn't handle them not being close." She sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve, and finally turned fully to look at me. "Thank you." She stated simply, her eyes returning to the window and the passing scenery.

"You don't have to deal with this alone, you know." I replied, and Mitchie glanced down again at my words. "Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, me - we're all here for you."

"I know, it's just... it's _so _hard. I can remember glimpses of them, but other than that, it's all just shadows, and it hurts knowing that I can't see them again." She responded quietly, inspecting her nails to avoid looking up.

"We're here." I announced quietly, and Mitchie's head snapped up, and she stared at the bleak scenery in disdain. Silently, she flung the car door open and moved towards the lone white gate. I followed her quietly, seeing that she was clearly upset, and watched as she knelt down beside a small headstone. I stopped, knowing I should give her her privacy, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

*-*-*

"Everything's going as planned," Austen's voice spoke into a handheld walkie-talkie, "Yes, of course she's here, where else would she be?" He scoffed, staring greedily at the girl as she knelt down beside the headstone, unshed tears shinging clearly in her eyes. Oh, how he'd been waiting for this moment - seeing her blemished, grieving, and about to make her situation ten times worse. Poor Mitchie.

_Oh yes, that poor girl indeed, _he thought, a smirk playing on his lips, _poor indeed. _He began to move towards her, watching as Lover-Boy stood silently from a distance, watching her sink down on the stone.

There was though, as always, something that didn't go as expected.

*-*-*

I spun around, fully ready to attack, and was met by Nate's wide eyes and Jason's shout as he jumped back, narrowly avoiding getting hit by my fist. I shook my head at the small crowd surrounding me, relaxing. Nate's eyes met mine, since things had now calmed down, before he turned to stare at Mitchie. His gaze told me that Caitlyn had filled the two in on the situation. His hand once again clasped my shoulder, and this time I didn't resist.

Caitlyn stood behind us, staring at the lone girl and sighing softly, sadly.

"I feel so bad for her, with everything that's happened these past years," She spoke quietly to avoid Mitchie overhearing us, "I don't know how she's managed to cope at all." She shook her head sadly, moving to Nate's side and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Why don't you go over to her?" Caitlyn asked, turning to me, and I shrugged, unsure of whether I should or not. Caitlyn nodded in silent answer to my question, giving me a small push. "Go." She mouthed, and I gave her a small smile before making my way over to Mitchie.

"Hey." I spoke softly, not wanting to alarm her, my hand moving slowly to rest on her back as I sunk down beside her, my gaze moving to her tearstained face. She turned to look at me for a second before her gaze flickered to the headstone, and she moved towards me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning into me.

"I miss them..." She whispered, her hand moving over and finding mine, giving it a squeeze.

"It'll be okay," I replied quietly, hoping to comfort her. "Everything will be okay."

"Ah, yes, it will be." We both jumped up at the voice that spoke suddenly from beside us. Mitchie stumbled, gasped, and shot to her feet, steadying herself. I wasn't far behind her. Mitchie trembled, her body stiff, as she stared at the man that had appeared.

"Austen." Mitchie stuttered out the single word, and the man smirked at her.

"Well, my _friend_, we meet again."


	23. Good Guys VS Bad Guys

**A.N: **_Hey, sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to update for you guys :) I had the day off, so I was trying to catch up on some of my stories and update, but now it's late and I'm tired ;P So, sorry, but this is the best you guys are gonna get for now ;P No "evil insert" with just Austen, Sandy, and Michaela, but I don't think that's really necessary since they're in the entire chapter ;P ENJOY and review guys!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 23- Good Guys VS Bad Guys_

_"Well, my friend, we meet again." _His voice rang in my ears, making my blood run cold, and I could feel myself shaking. I wanted so badly to turn and run away, but it was as if my feet were glued to the ground, frozen in shock.

Austen's hand snaked towards my wrist, and I jerked back with a scream, stumbling back as I did so. Shane stepped in front of me, and I heard shouts as the rest of the group rushed towards us, only just noticing what was going on. I saw Austen's eyes flicker briefly to them, before a girl stepped out in front of them, a gun firmly in her hands, pointing it at the rest of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

"No one moves, or you'll all die. _All_of you." She jerked her head towards Shane and I, indicating that she was including us when she said 'all'. Although her back was to us, I recognized her voice - it was Sandy. I bit my lip, an unfamiliar rush of emotions washing over me as I stared at her, although I didn't know why. It was anger, pain, sorrow, and most strongly, regret... that last one, I wasn't sure of, or all that comfortable with.

A suddenly flurry of motion from beside me, and a gurgled noise made me spin around. Distracted by Sandy, I hadn't been focused on Austen, who now had a gun held to Shane's back, a winning smirk on his face.

"Now, M, you're going to follow us to that van over there, and you're going to get in, and if you think about screaming, or doing anything other than getting in that van, I won't hesitate to shoot him." Austen's voice was triumphant as he stared at me, his eyes shining with victory. I swallowed harshly, watching as Shane stumbled forwards, having a hard time walking with Austen's gun in his back, and Austen pushing him in front of him.

"Mitch, don't you dare..." Shane was cut off as Austen's gun was removed from his back and swung up, hitting him firmly in the head. He swallowed, turning to glare at Austen.

"Shut up, Lover Boy." Austen spat, glaring daggers at Shane. Trying to hold back my sobs and keep myself from shaking from the fear, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, before obediently following Austen and Shane towards the van. I heard a shout of protest from Caitlyn, but I couldn't risk looking back, because I knew I'd flee. I'd turn and run, far away, and then... No, I didn't want to think about what would happen.

"After you." Austen said, his tone joyful, and I bit my lip, swallowing my emotions.

"Mitch, don't!" Shane's voice was desperate, and I turned to glance at him, a sad smile on my face that told him I really had no choice in the matter, because I wouldn't allow him to get hurt because I didn't listen. "Please, Mitch..." Shane's voice cracked in the middle, and Austen laughed at the two of us, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Wow, aren't you two just adorable? Get in!" His voice was low, and he held the gun closer to Shane's back as he watched to make sure I wasn't going to try anything while climbing into the van. As if I would really risk Shane's safety, when I knew that Austen wasn't someone to be outsmarted. He was dangerous, much more so than normal criminals, and somehow, I knew this, even though I didn't know _why_ I could feel the danger that was radiating off of him. It was like some kind of sixth sense that made my heart race and my palms race, and much more than normal.

Shane was shoved in beside me, and he stared at me, his eyes wide and nervous.

"Well, since we have company, why don't your friends join us?" Austen spoke again, his tone threatening as he stared haughtily at me, as if knowing that he was in full control sent him on some power-hungry frenzy. What a pretentious control freak.

_"Commoner." Austen shot towards the young man, who ducked his head at Austen's harsh tone, just to miss Austen spit in his direction. Giving a satisfied grin, he returned his attention back to me. "We're so far above them. So much better than the likes of people like them."_

The flash disappeared just as fast as it'd come, and left me shocked and surprised, not really sure what to expect now. I couldn't imagine anyone treating another _human _in that way, no matter how underprivileged they were. It just wasn't right.

"No!" I shook my head firmly, desperately. "You have me, let Shane and the others go." Shane's eyes widened, and he shook his head in my direction, letting me know that he had no intentions of leaving me.

"Brave of you, indeed. Unfortunately, although this is a minor setback, the more of you, the better." Austen's grin widened, and he motioned to Sandy, who quickly directed the others towards the van.

"What are you doing?" I overheard Sandy hiss at Austen, shooting him a nasty glare, although she continued to round up Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn into the van, pushing them in beside us. Caitlyn was glancing around wildly, her eyes flickering from Austen and Sandy, to me, and back to them again, as if she was having a hard time taking all of this in. She probably didn't understand why I'd gotten into their van so willingly.

"No one makes any sounds, understood?" Austen commanded, and Sandy climbed into the back with us, her gun still firmly in her hand as she motioned to it, once again, the message clear. Make a mistake, and they'll kill you.

"Why are you doing this?" I couldn't help it; I had to ask. Austen grinned back at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Look, M, you won't believe us, so we'll have to show you." He replied, starting the engine. "You've got it all wrong. We're not the bad guys - we never were, and we don't have to be. If you'll just open your eyes, you'll see that we're the good guys." Pfft, and if I believed that, well, then, I had a bridge to sell _myself_. No, I might have amnesia and not remember most of my past, but I could see obviously that they were lying.

Or were they? I had only Caitlyn's word on most of the blanks in my life, as with Shane, Nate, and Jason. What if _they_ were the ones who'd been lying?

"Yeah, well, in my experience, the people that say their the good guys, usually turn out to be the bad ones."


	24. Lair

**A.N:** _Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been writing other stuff instead. But here I am again, with a brand-new chapter! I hope you guys like it - it's not really my best work, but I felt like I had to update anyways, even though this chapter doesn't seem all that flowing or good in general. I hope you guys enjoy anyway and review - please?-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR... just the plot :( I'd much rather own CR._

* * *

_Chapter 24- Lair_

"Get out." The van stopped abruptly, and Sandy flung open the van's door, which already appeared ready to fall off of it's hinges. I frowned - why was this white van with chipped paint, torn seats, and a flimsy door seem so familiar? I couldn't shake off the feeling that I'd been here before.

Sandy shoved me, her hand on the small of my back, and I tumbled out, hardly able to catch myself from landing on the asphalt. I stumbled to my feet, not vary comfortable with being in that sort of position with them around. Who knows what they'd do if I was already on the ground...

"In the house." I nodded, noticing that both Austen and Sandy kept their guns hidden and wondering why, until I finally took in our surroundings. A whole building of apartments was directly in front of us, with a "community" pool behind us, and more apartments to both sides of us. I frowned, wondering why they would bring us here, with millions of other people around. I considered screaming out for help, but when I glanced back in Sandy's direction, she slid her hand down to her pocket, where her gun was, and I could only swallow before turning back around.

Suddenly, a short, lanky girl with obviously-dyed gold-ish colored hair rushed towards us, a goofy smile on her face. I frowned, slightly afraid of her, but unsure why.

"Sandy!" She yelled, rushing over to Sandy's side, all giddy and insane. Okay, I had an idea of why I was afraid of her - she was insane, obviously. "Oh... who is this?" She seemed to notice for the first time that we were here, and now her curious, somewhat piercing gaze was running over us. Shane moved closer to me cautiously.

"Oh!" Sandy smiled brightly, taking the girl's hand and stepping in front of me, "Ashley, this is _Mitchie_." By the way she stressed my name, I instantly knew that she'd been talking about me, and I flinched, wondering what was coming next.

Ashley's demeanor instantly changed. Her smile dropped, she straightened up, and she finally turned to face me. I managed to keep myself from frowning - up close, she really was hideous (if you could see beyond all that darn makeup she had packed on, that is). She stepped closer to me, her sharp gaze penetrating through me. I wanted to turn and run, but I knew that I couldn't.

Her hand snaked out, connecting with my cheek, the force almost knocking me over. I stumbled, moving my hand to my stinging cheek and glaring at her. What the heck was that for? She didn't even know me. She'd never met me before - how did she have a right to judge me just from what Sandy had _told_ her about me?

Shane's face looked like thunder, and I saw him step forward out of the corner of my eye. I quickly threw my hand out, stopping him, since no good would come out of him strangling the dumb wanna-be-brunette.

"Don't." I mouthed to him, since his eyes at flickered to me when I'd held out my arm. "She's not worth it." I wanted to add, 'save your energy for someone _better_,' but since Austen was standing behind him and would see, hence jumping to conclusions, I figured that might not be a very good thing to say. Especially since I knew that he had a gun, no matter that he wasn't showing it.

A growl rose in Shane's throat, but he did listen to me and instead stepped to my side, his hand touching my cheek gently, an angry look on his face as he surveyed the damage that the girl had done.

"Why is the little witch here?" The girl - Ashley - spoke up again, this time directing the question at Sandy, who smirked.

"Why else would she be here, with her little Lover-Boy and the rest of her _gang_?" Sandy rolled her eyes as she stressed 'gang', and I fought back the urge to fight back. However, I couldn't help the smart-alec comments that were creeping their way into my mind. I wanted to badly to blurt one of them out, but I could just see in my mind Sandy's hardened glare turning to me, with her little sidekick, drawing out her gun, and _bam_, that would be the end of me. "Payback."

"Ohmigosh," The brunette/blond/whatever-color-hair-she-was squealed, clapping her hands together. "I love those two words!" I'm surprised my mouth didn't form into an 'o', seeing as I was shocked by how horrendously dumb their 'sidekick' was. She didn't even know that payback was one word?

"Come on, let's go inside." Sandy motioned towards the house to our left - the last one on the corner. I swallowed as Austen led us towards the small apartment, and Sandy followed us, trapping us on both sides.

The house was dark and small, with a claustrophobic feeling to it. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, however, if we hadn't been greeted at the door by the "Queen Bee" herself. _Michaela._

"Well come on in, dears." She stood back, holding the door open, as the five of us were forced inside, followed by Austen and Sandy. "Good job on bringing them here, although... there's so many of them..." She trailed off, her beady eyes flickering around and finally resting on me. I tried not to swallow harshly, knowing that she could probably already see that my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I'm sure that everyone could feel the fear that was radiating off of me. The moment I'd stepped inside the dark house, I'd felt a sort of suffocation, and I'd had a hard time breathing. It was almost as if a choking force had come over me.

"Well, where should we keep them?" Sandy asked, her eyes flickering up the staircase, frowning. Michaela looked annoyed with Sandy, but chose not to say anything, only narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, they're not staying here. This was just to show Mitchie..." Michaela stepped forwards, grasping my wrist, and I quickly pulled away, my heart beating through my chest. Michaela, however, had a strong grip, and made her way to the stairs, dragging me behind despite my fighting.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll shoot her." Austen's voice came from behind me, cold and vile, and my head jerked around to see that he had his gun trained on Caitlyn. Quickly, I stopped defying her, following her up meekly the stairs despite Shane's violent shake of his head.

"Come on, Austen, it's your room, after all." Michaela commanded, and Austen obeyed, leaving Sandy to watch the group as he trailed behind Michaela and me. I swallowed, feeling the overwhelming urge to scream, but fighting it back only for the others' safety.

The second floor was small, with a mini-hallway to my left that lead to a small room, and two rooms to my right. Michaela led me to the second one, and Austen pulled open the door.

The moment I caught sight of the room, I frowned, confused beyond belief. Where had I seen this room before? And then (it's all because of this stupid memory loss that I'm so slow, remember people), realization dawned on me.

"Is this my old room?" I asked slowly, still trying to piece together what I'd remembered. Austen smirked, glancing over at my reaction.

"Almost." He replied coyly, "More like an exact replica." I gasped, once again, as I realized what he meant. "This is my room, actually."

"You... you _creep_!" I yelled, backing away. "You were that insane so as to re-decorate your room just like my old one? You were either crazily in love with me or just crazy, and I think it's the second one. Leave me alone, you... you pyscho!" I shouted, side-stepping out of Michaela's grasp and rushing towards the stairs. Austen followed closely behind, although he made no move to grab me, just staying on my heels. He seemed to be enjoying my outburst. "Seriously, what the heck were you thinking? You _stalker_, no wonder we had problems before! You're crazy... along with your blonde bimbo friend!"

"Stop." Austen demanded, and I spun around, not knowing why I was being so obstanate and _strong_all of the sudden. Where had all this confidence come from? "Listen, M, we're getting back into that van, and if you don't remain quiet, I'll shoot you. Or Lover-Boy, or Caitlyn, or any one of them that I choose. _Is that clear_?" His tone was vicarious, and I couldn't help but have that sense of knowing that he meant every word he said.

"Why did you even bring me here?" I asked, quieter this time.

"Well," Austen said, pulling a piece of clothing out of his bag, "To change."


	25. Have I Mentioned I Hate You?

**A.N: **_Hey, again, guys! Umm... new chapter... lol. I don't have much to say, but if you want to check out Mitchie's 'dress', the link is right here: _http:// www. polyvore .com/horror/set?id=10131391 _Just take out the spaces. FF erases it otherwise. Sorry :( Also sorry if it sucks, I have an awesome idea, but I can't use it now, and hence I'm finding all of this boring, since all I can think about is my other idea :) Sorry about that. Enjoy and please review. Really - please, please review :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR........ again. And I think it's too late to claim the title to CR2._

* * *

My eyes widened at the short, pink and black... mini dress, if you could call it that, was tossed at me. I sidestepped, shaking my head at that _thing_, refusing to pick it back up. Austen sighed, rolling his eyes at my resistance, before once again shoving the 'dress' into my hands and motioning me towards the small bathroom to my right. Swallowing, watching him place his hand on the gun, I admitted defeat and marched into the bathroom to change.

Now done, I stepped back to survey the dress, shuddering at it's repulsiveness. Maybe if it didn't look so... short and _poofy_. It looked way too much like something that you'd sleep in, or if you're a slut, perform in, but it definitely was not something that you would just _wear_.

Okay, here's what I would change. I'd change the length first, so that it came down to at least past my knees. Next, I'd take the poof out of the 'skirt' part of the dress, so that it laid flatter and nicer. After that, I'd change the top from a corset to a nice, flowy top. And I'd make it some decent straps. But then, with all that work, it'd be a completely different dress.

"Oh, I forgot." I shrieked, stumbling back, as the bathroom's door flung open, revealing Austen holding hold a pair of high, high hot pink heels, not looking the least bit ashamed by his actions. I jumped back, an angry expression covering my face.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled, my back almost against the wall as I waited for Austen to answer my question. "Why didn't you at least _knock_?" Instead of replying, he only threw the pair of heels in my direction.

"I forgot, wear these too. And when you finish they'd better be on." He warned as I caught the shoes with ease, still a little shocked by the fact that Austen had just barged in. Hesitantly, I bent down, slipping the heels onto my feet and groaning. Oh, how I hated high heels - almost as much as I hated this 'dress'.

Austen smirked at the fact that I was uncomfortable, running his gaze over the dress. "Nice dress. Now hurry up." I did as I was told, only tottering for a few seconds before I adapted to walking the the heels, following Austen cautiously.

I stepped around the corner, meeting the others' eyes, and watched as their expressions changed. All three of the boys looked horrified, and Caitlyn's mouth had taken on the shape of an 'o'. Shane was the first to react, his face turning redder by the second.

"Mitch, what are you wearing?" He roared, and I timidly backed away, watching as Austen stepped towards Shane, a triumphant expression on his face, clearly stating 'I won'. If only I knew what they were fighting for... (wow, now I feel stupid_er_.)

"Look, Shane, it's fine." I replied quickly, not about to let Shane and Austen get into a fight - not when Austen had a gun. "Did you say that we need to go?" I directed the question at Austen, raising my eyebrows in his direction. Austen looked satisfied as he nodded, glancing up the stairs where Sandy and Michaela were standing.

"Yes. Everyone back into the van." He instructed, the van's keys jiggling in his hands. "I'd normally say, stay here, but Ashely's too nosy to let that happen now. So let's go."

I stepped over to Shane's side, matching his stride as we headed out of the door. His worried eyes bore into me, his gaze occasionally shifting to my crappy excuse for a dress, and he gently put his arm around my waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly, glancing down at me. I nodded, my eyes still focused on Austen's retreating back to make sure that he didn't overhear us.

"Yes. Sorry about..." I shrugged, knowing that he could finish my sentence well enough by himself, and he nodded in return. "At least on the plus side, I'm finally the same height as you."

"Sorry for blowing up like that. I didn't mean to. I guess when I saw what Austen had done, I just..." He sighed, cutting short as Austen spun around to face us, noting the fact that Shane's arm was around my waist. He looked annoyed as he glanced up, meeting our eyes.

"Stop the chitchat, it's annoying. Get into the van _silently_, or else." He instructed, and I ducked my head, pushing into Shane's side as we walked past Austen, not wanting to be anywhere near that _monster_. "Sandy!" Austen shouted, and immediately she appeared at the staircase, hurrying down as she took the stairs two at a time.

Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn were already in the van, their wide eyes staring at us as we made our way across the not-so-quiet neighborhood, our heads held low.

"Why don't we just try shouting?" Shane suggested, glancing around at the crowds of people. I, though, had taken into account something that he hadn't noticed yet. Shaking my head at him, I responded.

"No, because this is a bad neighborhood. Have you noticed the people walking around here?" I asked quietly, watching as he glanced up indiscreetly, biting his lip. "They're just as low, if not lower, than _them_. I'm sure they've done a hundred and one things like this before. We'd only cause ourselves more trouble by shouting. Austen and Sandy might just have the neighborhood backing them up, too."

Shane sighed, knowing that I was right. It was pretty obvious from all the wanna-be gangsters walking around that no help would come from this neighborhood.

"If Austen so much as touches you..." Shane cut himself off, throwing a glance my way and knowing that I wasn't going to like what he was going to say, he stopped, instead just shaking his head. "Let's just say, he'll be wishing he was dead when I'm done with him."

"What did you say?" We spun around, watching Austen's angry expression as he advanced towards us. His hand was on his gun - which was now out of his pocket - as he stopped in front of us, revenge written all over his face. Noticing his expression, I attempted to step away, a feeling of worry washing over me, but it was too late.

Austen's hand snaked out, catching hold of my wrist and pulling me to him. Shane tried to stop him, but Austen's hand was already around my waist.

"You should learn to watch your tongue. _I _have the power. _I _have the control. _I_could shoot Mitchie right now, and there'd be no way you could stop me. Guard your mouth, because there's nothing stopping me from shooting her right now." I froze, swallowing harshly, staring at Shane and trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Shane replied, his tone begging, "Look, I'm sorry, please don't hurt her. She didn't say anything, I did. Punish me - leave Mitch alone."

"Wow, you're such a hero." Austen snarled, his eyes narrowing. "Watch your back - because you never know what'll hit you until it's too late. Now _get in the van_." He snarled, finally releasing me and shoving me forwards into Shane, almost sending us both off balance. Shane caught me, his arms wrapping protectively around me, and without another word we climbed into the van.


	26. Memory

**A.N:**_ Yay, another update!! This chapter is pretty dark, just be warned... yeah :) But I really like this one, I've had this in my head for quite a while now. Just wait, don't you really hate Austen, Sandy, and Michaela? Just be glad you don't have to deal with the real ones :) They are almost as bad as their characters.... yeah, they're bad. Anyways, ENJOY and please review!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR. _

* * *

The house was dark, a sense of foreboding hanging over it's lifeless walls. The thick atmosphere was crowded with gloom and the feeling that something bad had happened here, although I wasn't sure what. Austen shoved me down, and I stumbled, my knees hitting the ground, unable to stop myself because I hadn't expected it. I'd walked in pondering over something else, and at that point, I hadn't really cared about Austen, Sandy, or Michaela. Why did this old, crumbling building feel so familiar?

"Like it?" Austen whispered into my ear, his grin noticeably wider. I glared at him as Shane pulled me to my feet, sending Austen a nasty glance. "Ah, it's been so long since we've been here, hasn't it?" I frowned, trying to make sense of his words as my eyes travelled over the worn sofa, and the dirty kitchen to our right.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion, finally turning so I could narrow my eyes at Austen. Austen crossed his arms, once again using his triumphant face.

"Oh, you don't remember it? Oh... I forgot." He mocked, and I cast my eyes down towards my feet, not wanting to let him know that he'd actually hurt me. "In that case, let's _forget_ that _incident_ ever happened." His words were slow and deliberate, and I knew that they had two meanings. I only wish that I knew what the other 'incident' was, because I had a feeling that it was something very important.

Caitlyn, however, growled, stepping forwards and planting her arms firmly on her hips.

"Why the heck did you bring us here?" She snapped angrily, throwing a worried glance in my direction before returning her death glare to Austen. "Take us back _now_." She demanded, staring up at Austen in hatred. I frowned, wondering what was so special about this place. Obviously, it held some kind of meaning to them, because now they were arguing heatedly back and forth.

At a sudden impulse, I began to move away from the group, turning down a small corridor and finding a flight of stairs. The pull grew stronger, and I slowly inclined to it, allowing it to lead me up to the staircase and down a hallway. Finally, I stopped outside of a small, wooden door. Instinctively, I pulled open the knob and gasped.

Was it really my old room?

The moment I stepped inside, just to make sure that I wasn't wrong, an overwhelming sense of doom whipped into me, and I froze, hardly daring to swallow at how strong the horrific feeling was.

This was definitely my room, I knew that much, at least. I could tell from the faded wallpaper, the posters that were now falling down, and the worn down bedsheets. Slowly, I advanced forwards, my fingers running along the edge of one of the posters. Shane's handsome face stared back at me, with Nate and Jason standing behind him, and the solid lettering that spelled out 'Connect 3'. I smiled, the gloom fading away for a second as I simply stared at the poster.

No sooner had I reached my bedside, and the nightstand, then the door had flung open. Austen stared back at me, followed by Shane and the others. I ignored him, a frown coming over my features as I noticed a brochure sitting on the nightstand. Cautiously, I reached down, fingering the brochure and reading it's faded letters.

_Camp Rock - a camp for talented musicians._

I dropped it instantly, as if I'd been burned, and took a step back, overwhelmed by the sudden pictures that were flashing into my head. A blonde-haired girl staring angrily at me, Shane and I in a canoe, laughing with Caitlyn...

I gasped, shaking my head and trying to get rid of the memories that were coming back to me. It was all too sudden, the memories way too strong at their full force. The Camp Rock memories long forgotten, I gasped in horror at the pictures that replaced them. It couldn't be true... It was too horrible to be true... And yet the pictures overwhelming me didn't lie.

"Mitch?" Shane was at my side in an instant, shaking me gently, but I pushed him away, slapping my hands over my head and resisting the urge to scream at the pictures flashing into my head. I could see everything clearly.... the knife flashing through the air, as I shoved myself back against the wall, screaming out at him, begging him, a bloodcurdling scream that filled the air after, and the feeling of my world coming crashing down, as he advanced towards me next...

Just as suddenly as they'd come, my head cleared and I stopped, now knowing why I'd felt such a strong sense of horror at stepping inside here, my knees buckling as the weight lifted off of me. Shane gasped, stepping forwards, catching me as I fell.

*-*-*

"Mitch, what happened?" I groaned, rubbing my forehead as I blinked, taking a shaky breath. Had it all been a dream? Please, maybe all this was just one big nightmare. How could I live with knowing what I did now? "Mitchie?"

Shane was leaning over me, his worried eyes piercing into mine, and I moaned, trying to force myself into a sitting position, giving a small gasp at the sharp pain in my head when I tried to move. I guess that after all the shocking, horrible memories had left me, I'd gotten a headache.

"Shane." I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him and trying not to sob, which wasn't an easy task. Now that they'd come back, the memories refused to leave me, floating around in my head, the pictures disturbing me and any chance of comfort.

"So, you've finally remembered." At his voice, I stiffened, pulling away from Shane, highly aware of the fact that I was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't even look at him, knowing what he'd done.

"You." I hissed, clenching my fists together. "You... you did this!" I accused, watching Austen's satisfied smirk.

"Ah, so you have remembered. It's about time, you know. Have the memories changed your point of view when it comes to listening to me?" I swallowed, trying to stop myself from shaking, although that task was near impossible.

"How could you?" I whispered, instead, my shoulders dropping as a sob raked my body. "How could you do this? How..." I broke off, burying my face in my hands and trying to stop my tears.

"I... I never would've expected this..."

"Mitchie, what happened?" Shane asked worriedly, placing a caring hand on my back as he waited for me to explain myself better.

"You." I finally looked up, meeting Austen's eyes. "You killed them!" I felt Shane stiffen beside me, but I couldn't help but continue. All the flashes were bearing down at me, haunting me. The truth was too much to handle. "And after... you tried to kill me! The only reason you left was because you thought I was dead..." I broke off, the memories overwhelming me. I couldn't take it.

"Mitchie... who's 'them'?" Shane asked quietly, and I noticed that he had his arm around my waist protectively. I sobbed as I choked out the answer.

"My parents. They killed my parents."


	27. Challenge

**A/N: **_Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I just haven't felt like writing in a few days :( Sorry, guys, and I hope this chapter makes up for it! If I get three reviews, I'll post the next chapter right after :) So go on, you know you'll want to :) Please review! :)_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own CR.... duuh :)_

* * *

**I **glanced around, hoping that Austen or Sandy wouldn't notice that Mitchie had slipped away from the group a few moments ago, a strange look crossing her face as she frowned, her eyes travelling down the small hallway.

I bit my lip, only to notice that Austen's sharp eyes were scanning the group. I shifted my weight, hoping he'd fail to notice that Mitchie was missing, but of course, that wouldn't do for him.

"Where's Mitchie?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, before they shifted over to the small hallway. Although she was no longer there, Austen seemed to know where she'd gone. "Ah, this is better than I'd expected. Come along." With that, he smirked, heading down the hallway and up the stairs, his eyes scanning the multiple rooms.

"Everything will be okay, Shane." Nate spoke quietly, glancing over at where Austen was standing. Jason nodded in the background, and I sighed as Austen pulled open one of the doors.

Mitchie glanced up as the door opened, but ignored Austen and continued to stare around the small room, only shooting him an annoyed look. Her eyes stopped at her nightstand, and she stepped forwards, picking up a small slip of paper. My eyes widened as I realized what it was - a _Camp Rock_ brochure. Oh crap - This could go either exceedingly well, or horribly wrong.

Suddenly, she froze, dropping the brochure and gasping, taking a step away from the brochure that had stopped to rest on the worn carpet. Her eyes widened, her fragile figure shaking violently, and I was at her side instantly.

"Mitch?" I exclaimed, knowing that this was much more than just something to do with Camp Rock. Camp Rock was long forgotten in her head.

Mitchie glanced at me, her eyes dark, almost black, before she shoved me away, slamming her hands over her head and biting her lip. She stumbled back, completely lost in her memories, when suddenly she stopped. Her body swayed, and she removed her hands, staring dazedly around at the room before she collapsed into my arms.

*-*-*

Mitchie groaned softly from the couch, where I'd set her after she fainted, moving her hand slowly up to touch her head. I leaned over her, making sure that she still had enough room that she wouldn't fell crowded, as her eyes slowly forced themselves open.

"Mitch, what happened?" I asked softly, hardly daring to breathe. "Mitchie?" I repeated softly, watching as her cloudy eyes travelled to meet mine.

"Shane." She bolted up, her arms wrapping around me as she tried to hold back her sobs. I put my arms around her back, supporting her and waiting for her to speak.

"So, you've finally remembered." Mitchie jerked away when Austen spoke up, refusing to meet his eyes as she replied.

"You." She hissed, her tone both venomous and yet vulnerable, "You... you did this!" She yelled, tears filling in the corner of her eyes. Austen smirked at her, nodding.

"Ah, so you have remembered. It's about time, you know. Have the memories changed your point of view when it comes to listening to me?" He taunted, and it was then that I noticed how violently Mitchie's body was shaking, and I once again put my arms around her.

"How could you?" She whispered, a sob finally escaping from her pink lips. "How could you do this? How..." She broke off as another sob raked, instead burying her head in her hands. "I never would've expected this..." She moaned, now openly crying.

"Mitchie, what happened?" I asked, worried that she was going to pass out again from all the stress. Finally removing her hands from her face, she glanced up and met Austen's hard gaze.

"You. You killed them!" I stiffened, hardly able to breathe at Mitchie's words. They'd killed who? "And after... you tried to kill me! The only reason you left was because you thought I was dead..." I hardly dared to breathe, because I was afraid if I did, I'd turn and kill Austen right here and now. They tried to kill Mitchie...

"Mitchie... who's 'them'?" I asked instead, trying to focus my attention on Mitchie - she was the one who needed me right now. She glanced up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, and she choked out another pitiful cry before responding.

"My parents. They killed my parents."

"_What_?" I yelled, my eyes widening in horror at Mitchie's words. Austen, Sandy, and Michaela had seriously _killed _Mitchie's parents? Austen only crossed his arms, nodding, while Sandy stood in the background, Austen's triumphant expression now on her face.

"They defied us. They tried to keep Mitchie from us, and hence we had to deal with them accordingly." Austen replied with a shrug, staring straight at me, a challenge in his eyes. I couldn't believe these people - they really were nutcases.

Mitchie's body jerked as another sob hit her, returning my attention to her. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her, glaring at Austen. How could they do this to her - to her parents - over something that really was nothing. How did Mitchie even get involved with these psychopaths?

"You did this to me." Mitchie sniffed, her eyes hardening. "You're the reason I'm amnesic." Oh god, if only I was a girl, it wouldn't look so sissy if I fainted, because I truly felt like I could pass out at any second. "You... you _attempted_ to kill me, but then the police were coming, so you left... and you didn't realize that I was still alive..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "You're the reason that I lost my memory." It didn't matter how many times that she repeated it, every time I heard it I still wanted to turn around and punch the crap out of Austen.

How _dare_ they do this to a girl who used to be so innocent and kind? How could they turn her life so upside down and still not be satisfied?

"Yeah, yeah, we get that." Austen replied, sounding bored, and Mitchie groaned.

"You did this to yourself, you know." This was one of the rare times I'd heard Sandy speak, but now she'd stepped forwards, coming eye to eye with Mitchie, her tone angry. "You just had to listen to your parents; you just had to ditch us. Because you were oh-so-goody-goody-two-shoes, always doing everything your parents told you. And look where it got you - _and them_." She growled viciously, angrily, pointing her finger in Mitchie's face.

"Look, back off for now, why don't you?" I spoke up, my tone ice cold, and Sandy glanced up to see the anger in my eyes and only sent me a glare, sticking her nose in the air as she walked back to Austen's side. "Mitch..." I spoke softly, sinking down beside her onto the worn, torn sofa. "It'll be okay." She glanced at me, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow, before sobbing softly and leaning back into me.

"I miss them, Shane, I miss them so, so much." She whispered, and I sighed, feeling her pain. If only I could take it all away from her.

"Enough with the sob fest." Austen barked, turning all of our attention back to him. I watched as he whipped out his gun, pointing it towards where the two of us where sitting. "Now that you all know the truth, you can't possibly live." I moved in front of Mitchie, fully prepared to protect her, and, if necessary, take the bullet for her again. We'd come this far - I wouldn't let them hurt her now. 'Back off, Lover-Boy, I think Mitchie needs to face her demons, so to speak." He raised his gun, stepping forwards, now resting it against my forehead. I stared back at him in determination, glaring up at him.

He smirked, just as a gunshot rang out.


	28. When The Bullet Hits The Bone

**A/N: **_Ok, so I know I said I wanted three reviews, but now that I've finished this chapter, I really can't wait any longer (I know it's been what, a half an hour since I updated? lol) Haha, please don't hate me after this chapter! I didn't shoot Shane now, did I? But I did shoot three other people (one now, two at the end :) Enjoy and please review( three reviews until next chapter please)!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR... or CR 2..... did you guys here it's airing in the summer or 2010???? I can't wait!!! Whooppee!! lol_

* * *

**I **closed my eyes at the gunshot, expecting to feel the pain in only a matter of seconds before it was all over, but nothing came. Slowly, I re-opened my eyes, wondering what had happened, when I'd clearly heard the gun go off. Quickly, I glanced back at Mitchie, who was still curled up behind me, and she glanced fearfully up at me, shaking her head 'no' at my silent question of whether she'd been shot or not.

A shout drew my attention away from Mitchie, and we spun around to see Caitlyn standing between Nate and Jason, her face pale and her eyes wide, at the same moment that Sandy stepped forwards, her gun still drawn. What in the world had just happened?

Austen finally lowered the gun from it's previous position, which was a relief, as he advanced towards Sandy.

"What did you just do?" He shouted, his harsh glare now focused on her. "Why the heck did you do that?" He asked again, as Sandy put her hands on her hips.

"She was going to try to stop you, duh!" Sandy retorted angrily, "Didn't you see her coming up behind you? So, I decided to take action before it was _you_that was dead instead of that brat over there." She motioned towards Mitchie, who shrank back at Sandy's hurtful words. "And I didn't kill her, did I? Not yet, anyway." She directed the last part towards Mitchie, who was shaking so hard that I was surprised she didn't fall apart.

"Good job!" Austen's demeanor changed instantly, and he high-fived Sandy, smirking in her direction.

I drew my attention away from them, and over to where Caitlyn was trying to remain standing, biting her lip as she tried her best to stay awake. Nate was at her side, panic in his eyes as he tore the bottom half of his shirt off, taking the cloth and wrapping it around Caitlyn's arm to try to stop the bleeding. Caitlyn shook her head, swaying slightly, before leaning on Nate for support. I swallowed - oh, please don't let anything happen to Caitlyn.

"Stop it!" Mitchie yelled. I jumped, noticing that she wasn't behind me anymore, and I spun around to see that she was standing in front of Austen and Sandy, her eyes glazed. "Just stop it, you idiots! Why are you doing all of this?" She shouted, her eyes narrowing as Austen laughed.

"You know very well why we're doing this, you worthless piece of _trash_." He sneered, but instead of looking hurt, his words seemed to build Mitchie's confidence.

"My parents were right all along about you - all of you. And you know, for a while, I actually thought there might be hope for at least you." She directed the sentence towards Sandy, who only raised any eyebrow in her direction. "And for a little while, you actually seemed to be getting better instead of turning into one of _them_." She spat angrily, the hurt blazing in her eyes. "But then you made your choice. And it turns out that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I was your 'best friend', it didn't mean a thing." She stopped, sniffing for a second, before she rushed on.

"In the end, you believe this liar over here." She yelled, pointing towards Austen, although she didn't take her eyes off of Sandy for even a split second. "You chose to believe the lies he fed you, all because he was jealous - he and your mother - of our relationship." She growled, now looking angry. "And then it turns out that my so-called 'best friend' would rather hang out with that retarded Dylan instead of me because, and I quote, 'If you don't like our friends then you're going to be alone because we're doing _everything_ with Dylan;, end quote."

Had they seriously told her that? Right there, I would've punched them and walked away. I still can't believe that Mitchie put up with them all that time.

"And that was after everything I'd done for you guys. I'd listened as you cried about your sister, and I tried my best to comfort you, and I gave you my attention and my love, but I guess that wasn't enough. You went to the dark side despite everything."

"And _you_." Mitchie finally turned to face Austen, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "You... I don't even know what to say or think. I remember all those times I used to sit there and plot out what I'd say if we ever ran into each other again, but now every single one of those things seems stupid and insignificant, and doesn't fit. Then again, that was _before_ the 'incident'." She broke off, looking slightly lost, as if she wasn't sure what to think or feel.

"I hate you." She whispered fiercely, "I hate you more than I've ever hated anybody, and to think that this all started because you liked me and you were jealous of Sandy and I's relationship. Everything came down to _this_." She hissed, finally straightening up as she met his eyes. "And I don't miss you." Austen's jaw clenched, and I jumped up, seeing that he had already planned what he was going to do.

Before I could reach Mitchie, however, Austen had grabbed hold of her wrist, spinning her around until she was pinned up against him, the gun firmly planted on her shoulder. He stepped back, away from us, and Mitchie yelled, kicking out at him. I moved towards them, but Austen quickly pushed the gun harder against Mitchie's skin.

"If anyone comes any closer, I'll shoot her, I swear." He hissed, his eyes flashing towards us angrily. Mitchie bit her lip, a tear trickling down her cheek as she met my eyes. Quickly, she shook her head at me, and I frowned inwardly, wondering what she was trying to tell me.

Austen smirked at our exchange, before leaning over and whispering something in Mitchie's ear. At his words, she stiffened, her eyes widening, and she screamed, suddenly fighting much more profoundly. Austen only laughed as he once again directed his attention away from Mitchie and back to us.

I tried to stop from gasping as I watched Mitchie glance up at Austen, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to her any longer. Of course, the kidnapper always expects the hostages to just sit there quietly. Oh. Crap.

I saw her take a deep breath, closing her eyes for a split second, before she jerked up, her hand finding the gun's trigger. Quickly, she shoved it upwards, although not by much, and pulled the trigger.


	29. Live Free Or Die Hard

**A/N: **_Ok, I was going to wait until tomorrow to update, but I really want to, so... yeah :) I got my three reviews, so I'll treat you guys to another chapter. If there are any questions/confusion about this chapter, blame it on this: 'Of course, I just HAD to remember Live Free Or Die Hard' lol! You can thank that movie for Mitchie's little move that she just made, because it was no thanks to myself that she just saved everyone's lives. lol. Enjoy everyone, and please review! How about this: If I get under four reviews, Mitchie dies, but if I get more, she lives? It's all up to you guys... :D (And yes, anonymous reviews do count too)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR... or even whether Mitchie dies or not.... mwahaha_

* * *

**O**f course, I just had to go up and tell Austen and Sandy everything that I'd been harboring inside. I couldn't just stay at Shane's side, couldn't be the _normal _girl - I just couldn't let the others take my punishment. I could've remained hidden behind Shane, but no, I just had to march up to the two of them and go off.

I wasn't sure why, but the moment I'd started talking, I felt a strange boost of power. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they'd just shot my best friend, or maybe it was just all those years of hating them and crying over what they'd done, and then having to live in the dark, shadowed from everything in my past. Maybe it was just a mixture of everything.

And now, I was regretting my decision, because it had given Austen the opening that he'd been looking for. Just as quickly as he could, before I could register what he was doing, his hand had snaked around my wrist, and he yanked me back. He pinned me up against him, shoving his gun against my shoulder, and I wriggled, trying to get out of his grasp as he pulled me back, away from the rest of the group. I kicked out, but he was too good at his game.

I saw Shane step forwards, but Austen quickly pressed the gun harder against me, and I whimpered because, honestly, it hurt a little.

"If anyone comes any closer, I'll shoot her, I swear." Austen's loud voice boomed, and I winced, swallowing as Shane stopped in his tracks. I groaned, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. I bit my lip, meeting Shane's eyes, and I saw the same despair in his orbs that I knew was written in mine. Quickly, before he got any ideas, I shook my head. I'd rather just die now than see him hurt or dead because of me.

I jerked as I felt something beside my head, and glanced to see Austen leaning down, his mouth to my ear.

"Well, sweetheart, it's come down to this. And it's going to happen all over again, just like it did before. You're going to watch me kill them all, and when I'm done, I'll kill you. And this time, I won't make a mistake. Now, which one of them first? How about Lover-Boy?" I stiffened at his words, the pictures unwillingly finding their way into my mind. I screamed, now terrified, and struggled harder, the panic rising in my chest. I couldn't let it happen again - I couldn't bear to watch them die.

Austen laughed, now focusing his attention on Shane, and I cried out, pushing against him in an attempt to stop him. If only he didn't have his gun trained on my shoulder...

And just like that, an idea popped into my head, and I instantly cursed myself for watching 'Live Free or Die Hard' twelve times. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the solution that was forcing itself into my head, when I realized that I _couldn't_ go through this again. No - they had been willing to protect me, and I was willing to protect them, if it meant doing what I'd just thought of. Thank goodness Austen is taller than me, or this wouldn't work at all. My shoulder comes to his chest...

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a split second before glancing up to make sure that Austen's attention was still on the others. Noting that it was, I took advantage of my position (As you can see, I'm not the normal kind of hostage who sits there quietly, even though they are - sometimes - in the best position to solve the problem) and jerked up, my fingers sliding over the trigger. I pushed the trigger farther into my shoulder, aiming it up slightly before Austen could realize what I was doing, and pulled the trigger back.

The gun shot rang throughout the room, and I jumped forwards, falling as I did so. I hit the ground rolling, my hand now pressed firmly against my shoulder as I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the pain that had now enveloped me. Finally, I stopped, and despite my pain, my eyes flickered over to Austen, who was frozen in shock.

He glanced down at the wound in his chest, before muttering a strangled cry and falling to the ground.

I moaned as Shane rushed over to where I was lying on the ground, dropping down beside me, his eyes wide and filled with horror.

"Mitchie! What in the world did you just do?" He yelped, his eyes flashing to the wound on my shoulder before returning to me. I groaned at the pain, fighting to stay awake.

"Live Free or Die Hard." I replied, clenching my teeth together as I spoke, trying to hold the pain inside without passing out. Shane's eyes widened - if that was possible - and he stared down at me in shock.

"What?" He yelled, looking dazed. "You copied what you just saw on Live Free or Die Hard? What the heck were you thinking?" He cried, now tearing off a piece of his shirt so that he could wrap it around my shoulder. "You could've killed yourself!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it? And I'm alive, aren't I?" I repliled, still gritting my teeth together, although my vision was begining to fade.

"But... what if it hadn't worked?" Shane whispered, taking my good hand in his own. "Oh god, Mitch, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He muttered, and for the first time I noticed tears in his eyes.

"He said..." I broke off, struggling to take another breath before continuing, "He said 'It's going to happen all over again, just like it did before. You're going to watch me kill them'" I choked out, "I couldn't.... I couldn't let it happen again." I whispered, my voice loosing it's strength. "I'd rather be dead than have it happen again." I whispered, shaking my head slightly, although the swift motion made me gasp in pain. Shane glanced over at my arm, his face pale, before swallowing harshly.

"Hang in there, Mitch. Don't you _dare_ die on me now." He whispered fiercely, and I sighed, my vision slowly but surely fading.

"I may not have much choice in the matter," I replied weakly, but Shane only gripped my hand tighter, shaking his head.

"Don't you dare, don't even think about it..." He ordered, his voice scratching, and I realized now that he was crying. Shane, crying, over me? I moaned as a fresh wave of pain swept through me, trying my best to keep myself awake.

I wasn't succeeding.

"Please, Mitch." Shane whispered, and I stared up into his chocolate brown eyes sadly before the darkness washed over me, and I blacked out.

* * *

**Ok, so like I said: Under four reviews, Mitchie dies - more than four reviews, Mitchie lives... you guys decide :)**


	30. Breakdown

**A/N: **_Haha, I'm such a liar sometimes. Or at least, I don't keep my promises often. But - today wasn't that stressful, I've been listening to Demi's new CD (my fave song is 'Everything You're Not' & 'U Got Nothing On Me', because they are so relatable!), and I just won one of the exact dresses that Demi has, for $20 (w00tw00t), and I actually had the inspiration to write, and so, despite my FF-break, I'm here again posting a new chapter because today has been nice to me :D. But, I am still on FFBreak, I just finally had some motivation to sit down and write :) Hopefully you guys will enjoy, cause I'm on a laptop, and hence my wrists are killing me from typing all this out, and the laptop is burning into my legs. Haha. Review & ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: CR.... well, if I can't own CR... can I own CR2????? Please..... well, in that case, just darn it all :(_

* * *

**I** tried my best, I really did. I tried to keep from crying out when she pulled the trigger, I tried to keep from panicking as her eyes flickered, I tried to keep from screaming in agony when she sighed softly, her eyes closing - I tried to stay strong for her. But once she'd gone unconscious, I went into a mental breakdown.

Screaming, tears running down my face, I shook her hopelessly, the fear overclouding my judgement. This couldn't be happening - not now, not after she'd remembered. She couldn't die on me now, not after all of this.

"Shane, Shane, stop it!" I vaguely was aware of Nate grabbing at my shoulder, trying to pull me away from Mitchie. I screamed again, turning around and throwing a punch towards him as I made my way back to Mitchie's side, taking her hand in my own. No, no, _no_.

"Shane." The voice was calm, yet strong, and I stopped turning up to face her. "Stop it." Caitlyn had made her way over to me, her face white and drained of all color, and I weakly remembered that she'd been shot, too. "Stop it, you'll hurt her more." She instructed, bending down beside me, Nate steadying her so that she didn't topple over. Carefully, slowly, she took my hand in her own, tugging Mitchie's out of my grasp, and shook her head. "She's strong - she'll be okay." She whispered, and I breathed heavily, tears still clouding my vision.

"This is my fault - I let this happen - I didn't protect her." I replied quietly, trying to control the blood pulsing through my head. Caitlyn quickly shook her head, although the quick movement set her balance off, and I had to steady her.

"No, none of this is your fault. It would've happened either way - at least this way, Mitchie controlled where she got shot. It's only her shoulder - she'll be okay, ok?" She continued, her hand on my shoulder. I took a shaky breath, glancing over to where Mitchie lay and wondering why it couldn't be me instead. Why Mitchie? Or come to think of it; why Mitchie _and _Caitlyn. Glancing over at Nate's worried, pale face, I knew that he would rather himself be in Caitlyn's position than watching her suffer.

I was being so selfish. Everyone here had suffered, and I was only thinking about myself and Mitchie.

"Wait, where's Sandy?" I asked suddenly, the young girl's face popping into my head as I jumped to my feet, my eyes scanning for her. Caitlyn nodded towards where Jason was standing, a tight grip on Sandy's arm. Sandy looked beyond angry as she glared at us, only allowing herself a smile when her eyes stopped at Mitchie's unconscious figure.

"Ha, she got what she deserved." Sandy spat, a smirk on her face. "All's well that ends well, after all." She continued, but when I picked up Austen's gun, she quickly shut up. Apparently, it was evident that I had no problem shooting her if she wasn't going to close her mouth.

"Shane, calm down." Caitlyn commanded, although her voice came out in a whisper. Uneasily, she pushed herself up, Nate basically having to pull her up, before leaning into Nate's side for support. "Don't be irrational."

"Caitlyn, don't you think that maybe you should be lying down?" I suggested, seeing her pale face. She groaned in response, although she only shook her head, still gripping onto Nate's arm tightly.

"No," She hissed, her teeth clenched as she swallowed harshly, looking tired. "If I lie down, I'm not sure that I'll get back up." She whispered, and Nate's face hardened at her words. I swallowed, hoping that Caitlyn would be okay. And of course, Mitchie.

_Mitchie._

Her name sounded painful, even on the tip of my tongue. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to take a breath and trying my best to think positively. _She'll make it - she'll be okay. She's strong, she'll come through okay._

"Call the ambulance." I hissed towards Sandy, glaring at her haughty face. Her eyebrows arched in my direction, as if she couldn't believe I'd instructed her to do anything.

"No." She retorted, straightening, even though Jason was holding her firmly. "This is finally my fairytale ending, and I won't have a repeat of the last scenario. This has got to end, and what better time than now?" She spat, her eyes boring into mine. "This is what I've been waiting for. This is what Mitchie _deserves_."

Something inside of me just snapped. Hearing Sandy's vile words, and glancing over at Mitchie's motionless, bloody figure, something inside just said that I was _done_. Jumping to my feet, I glanced wearily at Mitchie, praying she'd be okay, and stepping over to Sandy, stopping in front of her. _Things have got to change, this is the end of my line._

"Are you really that cold-hearted? Do you have no emotions? Really, what has Mitchie done to you? Oh, so she's made a mistake... does being a pyscho just run in your blood? Do you even _remember _why this all started?" I retorted venomously, hoping that my words would hit home. We really had no other opinions, or even chances of rescue, unless Sandy agreed to call for us. She just had to still have some care for Mitchie, since they had been best friends once. Everyone had _some_ sort of humanly emotion.

Or at least he was sorely hoping on it.

Sandy, however, didn't look even a tad bit sorry as she stared back at me defiantly.

"Oh, so you're one of those people that believes that there's good in everyone, aren't you?" She growled, only tilting her head higher, her expression haughty as she stared up at me. "Well, I really hate to be the bearer of good news, but that's a lie. _If_ you can even find a hint of good in _anyone_, and it's not_ false_, then you're probably off in la la land. But this, Lover-Boy, is the _real _world. People aren't nice. And if Mitchie _dies_, I won't care. In fact, I would be _happy_. And if I had the chance, I'd do this all over again."

Ok, time for plan B.

Instead of responding, I drew back my fist and punched her straight in her ugly, twisted face. Her cry of surprise rang out shrilly, but my aim was true to the target. Sandy slumped over, now unconscious. Jason only rolled his eyes at her before he let go of her arm, allowing her to drop to the ground with a loud thud.

"Just the ending I wanted." Nate commented, allowing himself a small smile, as I quickly dropped down next to her, determined to get her phone and save us, one way or the other.

* * *


	31. Not Quite So Easy

**A.N: **_I'm sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter out, I've been really focused on 'Since You've Been Gone' and haven't really worked on anything else yet :) So if this chapter sucks (or is beyond stupid & whatever else), it's because I keep wanting to write with the style I did in 'SYBG' and also because I was short on ideas.... sorry bout that. Enjoy. Think you guys could get me to a hundred before the next time I update?? C'mon... that's only a few reviews :) Pretty please???? Awesome :)_

_  
Disclaimer: No, I don't know how many times I have to say it... stop assuming I own Camp Rock!! Seriously, dudes... I wouldn't be on FF if I owned CR.... I'd be hanging with Demi Lovato right now!_

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Sandy's small cell phone (stupid, stupid criminals they made), and I quickly dialed the emergency number, my heart racing as I waited for someone to pick up. My eyes glanced over towards Mitchie's motionless body, and a wave of nausea swept over me. All I kept worrying was that she wasn't going to make it. Oh, why did she have to go and be the hero? Why did she have to shoot _both_ of them - why hadn't she simply pulled the gun out of his hands and _then_ shot? Or better yet, why hadn't she done _nothing_? Isn't that was hostages were supposed to do - let the criminal take control, and not try to fight? Mitchie's _obviously_ never seen "Cops". I think she'd better watch it once we get back, so she knows to never, ever do this again.

I buried my head in my hands, the phone pressed against my ear as I waited, the painful seconds ticking by, for someone to pick up.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator's voice sounded over the line, and I gave a sigh of relief before opening my mouth, ready to spill out what had happened, and how dire the situation was, when something hit me square in the back, sending the phone flying straight out of my hands, across the room, and I fell down, spinning around just in time to catch Sandy's triumphant glare.

"Shane!" I heard my name being shouted at the same moment that Sandy's boot collided with my ribs, and I cried out in pain, scrambling away from her, holding my hands out to try to shield myself from her attacks. She laughed at my vain efforts, before I noticed what she was trying to do. While she was forcing me back, she was creating a gap between Mitchie and I. My eyes widened, and Sandy smirked.

I shouted in horror as she lunged forwards, landing beside Mitchie before I'd even had a chance to leap to my feet. I watched, helpless, as she pulled a dagger we hadn't known existed from the folds of her clothes, leaning over Mitchie dangerously. I knew what she was going to do, but there had to be some way to stop her.

"No..." I shouted, my face a mask of horror, knowing what was about to happen. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, my expressions mirrored on the others. I stiffened, shaking, unable to comprehend that it was going to end, in a matter of seconds.

"You all thought you'd won, by knocking me 'unconscious'. You should've known, stupids, that we aren't _that_easy to kill. You, however, obviously are. And, as Example A..." She grinned, but a loud, sputtering cough stopped her in her tracks. All eyes turned onto Mitchie.

She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering, before she took another strangled breath. She shivered, looking disoriented, before she glanced over, her eyes widening as she noticed Sandy looming above her, knife in hand. Sandy looked surprised, but quickly masked it before anyone could notice. I, however, had.

"Well, well." Sandy rolled her eyes, leaning closer to Mitchie, until she was nearly inches away. Mitchie shifted uncomfortably, slowly moving her hand to her shoulder and giving a gasp of pain. "Look who's awake. The little 'hero', who now has caused the death of _all_her friends by her 'smart' actions." She yanked on Mitchie's good shoulder, pulling her up, and slapped her, a loud pop echoing across the room. Mitchie winced, before Sandy grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at where Austen now lay, unconscious. _Hopefully dead._

"Look what you've done!" She shouted, shoving Mitchie back, and Mitchie attempted to catch herself before she hit the ground, giving a cry as her shoulder connected with the hard, cold ground. "You've attempted to kill my brother! And now - now, it's the end for all of you. Look over there - your little _'best friend_' is over there _dying_." She spat, and the small, remaining color drained from Mitchie's face at the sight of Caitlyn, leaning heavily on Nate's shoulder, with Jason at her other side, looking worried. Her eyes trailed to mine, worry filled in her chocolate eyes, and I glanced away, unable to bear the blame I knew would show in her eyes. I'd failed - I'd failed all of them.

"So I dare you, dare you to try to fight back, you little wimp. I'll enjoy this more when you're fighting me, screaming for mercy - for your own, for your friends..." Her smirk grew wider, and hatred bubbled up in my veins. How dare she be this _cruel_ - how dare she even be _alive _after everything that she's done.

What surprised me, though, was Mitchie's slight shake of her head.

"No." Her voice was low, hardly above a whisper, and her breathing labored. "No, I'll... I'll never fight you. I, I can't... hurt you." She hissed, her fragile figure shaking, sending chills of worry up my spine. Sandy laughed, her eyes dancing at Mitchie's words. "I... I don't know... _why_... but you mean more to me... than I ever wanted you to. I won't fight you." She took a deep breath, as if breathing itself was becoming too hard, before licking her dry lips. "You're sick - you're... _twisted_ in ways that... I'll never understand. But once, we shared such an amazing bond.... I just _won't_." She stopped, her head slumping to the side, and for a split second of panic, I thought she'd returned to the land of the unconscious. Her rapid breathing, however, along with a whimper of fear, told me she wasn't.

Sandy smirked once more before bringing the dagger down.


End file.
